A Frozen Heart
by Uchiha-Kairi
Summary: "There are five wizards Bilbo. There is Sauman, myself, Radagast, and two blue wizards. One with a name I cannot recall." Bilbo looked at Gandalf. "What about the other blue wizard?" Gandalf was quiet a moment and stole a glance at me. "She is a unique character, one who's heart has been frozen through loss and despair. Maybe with a bit of company, her heart could melt once more."
1. My Frozen Heart

My Frozen Heart

A/N: To all my readers out there I would like to clear some things up for you before you start reading. This fanfic will follow the movie version of The Hobbit. Also, because I fell in love with the movie Frozen, some elements will come from there, for instance, my character Elsa. Any image of Elsa you have in your head, erase it. My OC will not bear any resemblance (except for the pale skin) to the Elsa from Frozen. She will however have some of her elements, such as wearing the gloves.

My character Elsa is one of the Istari, for those who don't know, there are five Istari. Saruman, Gandalf, Radagast, and two blue ones that are unnamed. My character (Elsa) will be one of the blue Istari. I don't want to give too much away yet, but I will end with the fact that yes, my Elsa did have a sister named Anna. Remember, this fanfic will have some Frozen elements to it. BUT, this is not a song-fic.

One last thing, there is NO romance between Elsa and any of the dwarves. I cannot write a romance fic if I can't connect to both characters. Instead, friendship will blossom between the dwarves and Elsa. Maybe a bit of romance between Legolas and Elsa, possibly. I know I can incorporate it in the story, but not for a while.

Nothing belongs to me except my OC Elsa. The rest comes from the book "The Hobbit" by J.R.R Tolkien or the adapted screenplay by Peter Jackson. And by no means am I a Tolkien expert, please message me if I have anything completely wrong.

Without any further delay, let us begin.

Chapter 1

I have heard the tale as I assume most other folks have as well. The tale of the demise of the great Dwarf Kingdom, Erebor and the city of Dale. But I am one of the few who were able to witness it. The mighty Smaug killed thousands of men and dwarves due to the greediness of the King, Thror. He had his precious Arkenstone, but yet he wanted more. Because of his greed and thirst for all things valuable, Smaug descended on the kingdom. It was a devastating sight to see, I myself wanted to see this great kingdom. So I decided to journey first to the see the flourishing city of Dale.

I stood upon a ledge of a cliff, looking down at the city and great dwarf kingdom. It was a stunning sight to behold. I gasped and stood in awe of the great city, it was like no other that I had seen. But, my moment of peace was soon coming to an end. It was then that I felt the wind begin to change; a great gust from the north blew through the sky along with a mighty roar. Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined that a fire-breathing dragon would come and destroy all the life that flourished here.

It was but less than a minute that I saw Smaug rise above the city of Dale and unleash his fiery breath upon the city. Men, women, and children were screaming and buildings were being smashed. The town was crumbling and most structures were flattened. I leapt from my ledge and started my descent from the cliff, but then I stopped. What could I possibly do to help these people? I looked down at my hands, gloved in a smooth blue material. I am an Istari, but I am not invincible. I could not destroy a dragon; I would surely perish under his fire. I looked down at the dwarves and men that were running as fast as they could to escape the dragon's destruction. I am no hero; I could not save them even if I tried. Taking one more glance down at my hands, I knew these hands were not meant to save, for I tried to save the one I loved the most, and I had frozen her.

Slowly I sank to the earth and watched the aftermath of the dragon send everyone into panic. I tried to tune out the screams of women and children for my heart could not stand to hear such sounds. Soon, I began to here the sound of a light marching. As if an army was climbing up this cliff that I sat upon. It became louder and louder and I looked up and saw the great eleven king, Thranduil. He sat upon his creature gazing at the sight, probably as stunned as I was, though he masked his shock and appeared calm and collected. He took a glance at me lifted his head back up to watch the scene below him.

"Run for your lives! Help us!" I heard a deep voice scream from below. I saw the dwarf king's grandson, Thorin, yelling and waving his arm around signaling the elves to come to their aid. I stole a glance at the king who cocked his head to the side, what he did next was not so surprising. He turned around and signaled his men to follow them back home. I was shocked for a moment, I had heard about the treaty between the elves and dwarves to come to each others aid if need be. But if it were my own people, I would not risk unwanted death to fight a dragon, there would only be one victor, and that would be Smaug. I looked down once more, watching the dwarves struggle to get away from all the destruction. They were leaving, to where, I do not know.

I stood and turned to leave, but I stole one last glance behind me, until I ran. I ran as fast as I could, trying to put as much distance between myself and the destroyed kingdom behind me. I would try to forget this terrible day, try to forget the death that I had witnessed. For I did not want to ever come across the dwarves of Erebor, but as fate would have it, or should I say Gandalf, my wish was not granted.

_60 years later…_

My brown boots sloshed through the mud and my dark blue hood was pulled over my face to keep the rain from soaking my head. I entered a tavern in Bree and found an empty seat, which there were very few of, and removed my hood. I flicked my long dark brown French-braided hair outside my cloak and push and few stray hairs behind my ear. I sighed as I began to slightly relax. I had been on my feet all day, wandering, trying to find a place to stay. I took my cloak off revealing a dark blue female tunic with leggings underneath. I asked a bar maid for some water and bread and she smile and nodded and went away to fetch my meal.

"It is about time you arrived." I glanced up and saw Gandalf sit down in the chair across from me. He had the familiar twinkle in his eye which made my gut cringe. "It has been far too long since my eyes last set sight on you Elsa. What have you been doing as of late?"

"Gandalf you know what I am doing, I am merely traveling around and seeing what Middle Earth has to offer me." I mumbled. The barmaid returned with my meal and I thanked her. I pulled a few coins out of my purse and handed them to her.

"Still wearing the gloves I see." Gandalf gestured towards my hands.

I glared at him from across the table. "Gandalf you know as well as I why I were these gloves. I told you years ago that I will never remove them."

"Surely when you bathe you remove them." Gandalf said with mirth. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my water. "I have no time for your games Gandalf. Why have you called me here? I am a busy woman you know."

"You have been exploring Middle Earth for the past 100 years, I know the land is not so large that you have not seen everything yet. But that is no matter, I require your help with something, a quest to be exact." I raised an eyebrow at what he said. "Before you say anything let me tell my tale. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror will be arriving at this tavern within the hour." My eyes grew wide as saucers.

"Surely he has perished by now?! I thought the royal line was all killed during…during the devastation of Smaug?" Ignoring Gandalf's comment about letting him finish. Gandalf slowly shook his head.

"Thorin Oakenshield is the last known heir to the line of Durin. He and his fellow dwarves are going to try and retake the Lonely Mountain."

"They are mad! They will surely perish and all will be for naught! What on earth gave them this crazy-" I looked at Gandalf who was trying to avoid my gaze. "No surely….Gandalf. You? You are encouraging them to go on this quest?! Are you mad?! Dwarves are no match for a dragon! Gandalf you know this!"

"Hush! Do not speak so loudly! I am worried Elsa, that dragon has long been on my mind, as it has yours." I looked down at my plate and said nothing. What Gandalf was saying was true. Why had Smaug not awoken in so long? Why had it not continued to unleash its wrath elsewhere?

"Gandalf, I do not deny what you say, but it is folly. There are no creatures alive today that could take down a dragon." I took another sip of my water. "Not to mention that I have heard that there is no way into that mountain."

"That is not entirely true my friend." He revealed a heavy iron key to me. He held it between his fingers and I gasped.

"Gandalf! How long have you had this key?! Wait, that does not matter, you cannot find the door! It is invisible!" Gandalf chuckled slightly. "Elsa dear, you have that little faith in this old man?" I narrowed my eyes as I watched him produce a worn map and laid it out on the table. I ran my gloved fingers over the map; there was text at the bottom, which I could not read.

"Gandalf, can you read this?" I looked up at him.

He shook his head and took the map back. "There are few who can, Lord Elrond is one of the few I know." I just hmm'd at his statement.

"Why are you telling me all this?" I asked. I had finished my meal and downed the rest of water. "Shouldn't you go find Oakenshield or whatnot? Why waste your time talking to me?"

"Well my friend, I would like you to join us on this quest." I snapped my head to lock eyes with him.

"Pardon? You want me to go on this folly quest that will surely end in death?"

"Elsa death is not certain. I believe it will do you some good, traveling with companions. Interacting with others instead of shutting them out." Gandalf said. "Besides, we are the Istari, we have a role to watch over these lands. Don't you feel something is amiss? Something dark is stirring up in the shadows. The time of peace is coming an end."

I was quiet for a few moments. "Gandalf I do not deny what you say, but I am frightened. Not only of Smaug, but also of others. Long have I tried to limit my time with others, life is so fragile Gandalf. One wrong move and I could enclose them in ice."

Gandalf shook his head at me and slowly reached for my wrist. He began to take my glove off, but I quickly tried to wrench my hand free, but his grip held strong. He slowly removed my glove and my pale hand was revealed. Pale, white, snowflake patterns could be seen on my hand, actually both hands. They proved that I was the Istari of ice. Gandalf carefully placed my hand on the table.

Nothing happened for a few moments. No ice enclosed the table, no chill swept through the tavern. "Elsa, you do not give yourself enough credit. You have grown strong, you are able to control your powers much better than when you were a child." I looked at my hand that I have come to hate, the hand that destroyed my sister. Slowly ice began to for under my hand and spread across the table. I snatched my glove from Gandalf and quickly covered my hand again. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Elsa, do not let your emotions control you. Do not dwell of the past, for it will surely be your downfall. You will be a much-needed aid on this quest. By no means can I force you to do this for me, no, for Middle-Earth, but I would be saddened to hear if you did not come." Gandalf stood to leave. He placed his old wizard hat upon his head and turned to leave.

I stared at my hands and looked back at the retreating figure of Gandalf. I had made my decision.

"When do we leave?" Gandalf turned to look and me and slowly a smile spread across his face.

A/N: So, what do you all think? Is it too soon to tell? It has been a long, long time since I had last written a fanfic. Hopefully you don't find it to be too bad. I am going to try and make sure that my OC does not turn into a Mary-Sue. Let me clear some things up to anybody who might be confused. Like the other Istari, Elsa is immortal, except for the fact that she does not age (I don't want an OC that looks like a grandma). She is about in her mid-twenties and stays there for her entire life. Also, please review and tell me if anything seems a little rushed? I reread this chapter multiple times and didn't know where I could insert more detail. Please leave a review and I'll talk to you all in the next chapter!

_"Not All Who Wander Are Lost."_

_~ J.R.R Tolkien_


	2. My Adeventure Begins

My Frozen Heart

A/N I'm back with another chapter! Hope you enjoy this one!

I think I am going to make a schedule of updating this fanfic every Friday. There are no guarantees, but I will try to stick to this plan.

Nothing belongs to me except my OC Elsa. The rest comes from the book "The Hobbit" by J.R.R Tolkien or the adapted screenplay by Peter Jackson. And by no means am I a Tolkien expert, please message me if I have anything completely wrong.

Without any further delay, let us begin.

Chapter Two

I sat atop my horse as he slowly walked the forest trail. It had been a few months since my last encounter with Gandalf, but I could still hear his instructions ringing in my head.

_Flashback_

_"Elsa, you will not meet the dwarves at Bag End where they are all expected to meet."_

_ "And may I ask why not?"_

_ Gandalf gruffed. "I do not think Thorin Oakenshield will take to kindly to a woman joining the quest." I raised an eyebrow at this._

_ "Well, it's to be expected. I do not doubt that Oakenshield will despise my presence in the group."_

_ Gandalf slowly nodded his head and pulled his pipe out of his robe. "Instead, Elsa, I would rather have you meet the group in the middle of our travels." He snapped his fingers and a small flame lit his pipe. "You must find yourself a horse because we will not begin this quest of foot."_

_ I nodded. "Where shall I meet you?"_

_ "Meet us along the trail that leads away from the Shire."_

_ Gandalf turned to leave me but I stopped him. "This hobbit, you think he shall come?"_

_ He turned towards me with a smirk on his face. "Oh I do not doubt it."_

_End of Flashback_

I was on the trail Gandalf told me to meet him on. I was dressed in my usual blue tunic, leggings, and cloak. I had a small sword strapped to my waist. I was never particularly good with a sword; I grew up learning to fight with ice. This piece of iron was much more difficult than just merely sending spears of ice towards the enemy. I sighed and urged my horse to trot a little faster. But, I had to do what I had to do.

Over the past few months, I had slowly started to get ready for the journey to the Lonely Mountain. I tried to limit the supplies I carried with me, for I knew the luxury items would have to be left behind. As Gandalf told me, he said to meet him along the road that exited the Shire. I had been traveling the road for a few days now, not coming into contact with anyone. I should be seeing Gandalf and his company any day now.

And to my luck, I heard loud voices shouting at one another and laughing. I could here the clinging of coins knocking against one another; I drew closer to the sound I could not help but smile. I saw a group of dwarves atop of ponies throwing coin purses at one another. As I approached closer, I counted 13 dwarves and a half-ling. My mouth curved into a smile, Gandalf was right yet again, the hobbit did come. I spied Gandalf's pointed grey hat from amongst the crowd, but before I could shout a greeting, someone stopped me.

"Who lies up ahead? Identify yourself!" A dwarf with a black beard and hair gestured toward me. He looked weighed down in the gear he wore, how he could carry himself I do not know. But I recognized him immediately, he was Thorin Oakenshield, the one who begged for help from Thranduil, but received none.

I released the reigns and raised both arms in peace. "Peace dwarf, I mean no harm. I am here to speak to Gandalf the Grey, the wizard. I see him behind you, let him come forth to speak to me."

Thorin made no move to alert the wizard who was still a bit behind him. "What purpose do you have with Gandalf?"

"Gandalf did not mention?" I asked. I thought Gandalf would have at least warned the dwarves that another member was to add to their "secret" quest.

The dwarf was silent as the remaining dwarves came to stop beside him. They were creatures that held similar characteristics to each other. As I gazed around them I tried cracking a small smile. "I am a harmless woman, all I request is to speak with Gandalf." I saw his pointed hat come closer to the front. Yet the dwarves made no move to alert him of the woman that stood before him.

I tried to look around them but settled for shouting to Gandalf. "Gandalf! It is I, Elsa! I have been expecting you for some time now!" Gandalf raised his head and spurred his stead forward and in front of Thorin.

"Elsa my dear! I am glad to see that you have made it. Thank you for coming." Gandalf chuckled slightly. I nodded my head acknowledging his statement.

"Gandalf, who is this woman? Why is she here? We cannot delay any further!" Thorin growled at him. By this point the other dwarves and the hobbit have caught up to us and were whispering amongst each other.

"Calm yourself Thorin Oakenshield. This is a dear friend of mine, Elsa is her name." Gandalf gestured towards me. "And by your will or not, I have invited her to join our quest."

Thorin's eyes narrowed as he looked at me then to the wizard. "You failed to mention this yesterday evening Gandalf."

"I was merely waiting for the right time and now that she is here, I believe it to be the right time." Gandalf winked at me while I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"A woman has no place among us during this journey. She will only hinder us." I ignored his comment as I have heard comments much like these from other men.

"I shall not hinder you at all master dwarf. I can hold my own and do not require any of your, or your companion's protection." Somewhat of a lie, I only knew the basics of swordplay. But, hopefully I would not have to use it too much. "If you truly feel this way, I give you permission to leave me behind if you should feel necessary." I glanced around the dwarves. "But surely one more sword couldn't help?"

Thorin was quiet for a moment until another dwarf spoke up. He had a big nose and white hair and a long white beard. "Thorin, should we not at least give the lass a chance. You know we never underestimated dwarf women before, how different is she." I stared at the older dwarf and was debating whether he had intentionally related myself to a dwarf.

Thorin glanced at the one who spoke. "Very well, I do not know what you and the wizard are up to, but do not slow down the company. Move on!" Thorin urged his pony forward and the company began to move again. I looked at Gandalf who nodded and urged his horse forward towards Thorin's as he began to converse with them.

I turned my horse around and began to move in the same direction as the company. It begins today, the journey filled with unknown adventures that will surely leave me with tales to tell in the coming years.

The dwarf who spoke on behalf of me rode along beside me. I had to look down at the dwarf who spoke because his pony was so small compared to my horse. "It is good to meet you milady. My name Balin; let me introduce you to our company. Over there is my brother Dwalin, then there's Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Kili, Fili, Gloin, Oin, Dori, Nori, and Ori. Then the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield." I looked at each one of the dwarves he has named. It would definitely take a few tries to get everyone's names right. "And over there, is Bilbo Baggins, the hobbit." He pointed to the hobbit who looked extremely uncomfortable atop of his pony. He was stiff and sat rigidly in the saddle.

"Thank you master Balin, for speaking for my behalf early. Even though you do not know me." Balin smiled at me. He seemed like a friendly dwarf. Balin cracked a smile at me.

"Please milady, call me Balin."

"Then please address me as Elsa as well."

Balin nodded his head. "Though I do not know you, I trust Gandalf as he has gathered us dwarves together to reclaim something that was once ours. It is a dangerous journey and I would not recommend that you partake in, for I know that some of us might not make it out alive." He smiled as he turned to Gandalf. "If you are his friend and trustworthy companion, that I have no doubts that your heart is pure."

I slightly smiled at his last comment and stared straight ahead. Oh dwarf, if only you knew, my heart is encased with ice. I was once pure as you say but now, I have only a frozen heart.

_Nighttime_

The company had made camp along a large cliff. We all tied our horses to the trees and rolled out our bed mats. Soon, most of the dwarves were asleep, save for a few. I built the fire and kept it going for awhile, I did not wish to sleep so soon. I glanced up and saw Bilbo sneak off to his pony with an apple in his hand. I have seen hobbit from afar, but I never knew what they were like. As I heard Bilbo whisper soothing words to his pony, a small smile cracked across my face. I understand why hobbits are called gentlefolk, they are creatures of peace.

A sudden scream pierced through the night's silence. My head whipped up from the fire and looked up into the forest.

"Orcs." I thought. I was hoping we would not have to many encounters with those vile creatures on this quest. Wishful thinking.

"What was that?" Bilbo scurried away from his horse and back towards our camp.

"Orcs." Kili replied. His back was leaned up against the wall while his brother, Fili, sat next to him. At his words, out of the corner of my eye I saw Thorin jump and awaken.

Bilbo looked worriedly at me. "Orcs?"

"Throat-cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili looked at Bilbo.

"They strike in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet; no screams, just lots of blood." Kili added. Bilbo looked out towards the cliff slightly afraid while the brothers snickered quietly at the scared hobbit.

I frowned. The poor hobbit doesn't understand that they were only jesting. "Master Bilbo-."

"You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?" Thorin snarled at the brothers. I looked up at him as he moved across the camp.

Kili looked ashamed and was quiet for a moment. "We didn't mean anything by it."

Thorin glared at the two brothers. "No you didn't. You know nothing of this world." He marched away from the camp and looked across the terrain over the cliff. I remained silent during the affair and sighed quietly.

"Don't mind him, laddie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs. After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thror tried to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. But our enemy had got there first." Balin began the tale of the great battle between the orcs and the dwarves, and ended with the explanation of the Pale Orc.

"But the Pale Orc? What happened to him?" Bilbo asked.

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin growled out as he passed the awoken dwarves who watched him.

"Are you so sure?" Before I could stop myself the question tumbled out of my lips. Long has the idea that the Pale Orc still drew breath been on my mind. The mere loss of an arm would not be enough to take down one of the vile creatures. Thorin stopped walking away and looked towards me.

I stood up from my sitting position by the fire and looked at all the dwarves and Bilbo. "I mean no disrespect to you Oakenshield, but the loss of an arm is but a flesh wound. Who can say what happened to the Pale Orc, I do not doubt your story, but perhaps your ending is wrong." Several dwarves gaped at me.

"What does a mere mortal child know of this? You were not there to witness the battle. You have no idea what battle is." Thorin growled at me.

I had no response to this accusation. Gandalf did not tell them? He did not let them know of the Ice Istari that traveled with them. Maybe it was for the best that none of the dwarves knew. How long I could keep this secret I did not know. "Be that as it may, you should not so easily shut your mind off to the possibilities at hand."

Thorin slowly walked up to me, while still looking menacing, I looked down at him as he spoke. "Why are you here? What purpose do you bring on this quest?" He paused looking towards me for answers. "How could I possibly trust you with my kinsmen lives?"

I looked at him for a long moment. Thorin walked away and settled back into his bedroll as the rest of the dwarves did as well. Bilbo stole one last glance at me, before he too retired for the night.

I lay down along my bedroll and thought about Thorin's question. "You can't."

_Break_

We were all riding our horses in a single file line through a muddy forest as heavy rain pounded onto our body. I shivered slightly as my cloak was soaked along with the rest of my body. But the dwarves were no better than I; they too were freezing and soaked to the bone. I glanced at Bilbo who was squinting through the rain.

"Here, Mr. Gandalf, can't you do something about this deluge?" Dori called out from behind.

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf yelled back to him and I laughed at bit.

Bilbo looked towards Gandalf. "Are there any?"

"What?"

"Other wizards?" Bilbo asked.

Gandalf smiled a bit and sat a little straighter. "There are five wizards Bilbo. There is Saruman the White, Radagast the Brown, and two blue wizards, one of whom I cannot seem to recall his name?"

Bilbo looked at Gandalf. "What about the other blue wizard?"

Gandalf was quiet a moment and stole a glance at me. I looked at him from beneath my hood and gave a slight nod. "She is a unique character, one whose heart has been frozen through loss and despair. Maybe with a bit of company, her heart could melt once more."

"A female wizard? How come we have never heard of this wizard?" Bofur called from behind.

"She tends to stay away from folk, she does not interact much." Gandalf called back. I squirmed slightly in my seat as they talked about me without knowing I was that female Istari.

"What does she look like?"

"Is she pretty?"

"Why doesn't she like to interact with people?"

"What's her name?" All the dwarves stopped talking at this question and looked towards Gandalf.

"She goes by many names." I called out saving Gandalf from having to answer this question. "She is often called the Snow Queen because she is the ruler of ice and snow." The dwarves looked at me. I smiled at them. "My mother often told me the tale of how the female wizard could walk and trees would freeze behind her. She could make it storm in a blink of an eye. Truly, she is one wizard to stay away from."

The dwarves murmured to themselves. "I do not fear the snow, on the contrary I find that ice creations are beautiful to look at. Though I admit, the cold I have never been fond of." Ori said. I paused a moment. I looked at Ori and smiled as he blushed slightly. To hear that someone found the ice as beautiful as I, at one point, was something that I did not hear often.

"Pay Elsa no mind! She does not truly know much about the blue wizard!" Gandalf called back. "She is my dear friend of mine. We met so long ago I can barely recall." I rolled my eyes at Gandalf. I could clearly remember meeting Gandalf for the first time, it was quite the embarrassing encounter, for me that is.

"What about Radagast?" Bilbo asked.

"What about him?" Gandalf quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Is he a great wizard, or is he more like you?" I laughed out loud at this point. Poor Bilbo's innocent comment was truly offensive to Gandalf.

Gandalf, appearing slightly offended said, "I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forestlands to the East, and a good thing too, for always Evil will look to find a foothold in this world."

It wasn't too long after our discussion that we stopped for the day. Thankfully the downpour had ceased. We arrived at an abandoned farmhouse where we decided to make camp. I slid of my pony and tied her up where the rest were resting and eating. I quickly threw off my cloak and hung it on one the pieces of wood that was broken to dry. I flexed my hand, as they were soaked and uncomfortable in the gloves that clung to my skin.

"Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them." Fili and Kili nodded and walked off towards where the ponies stayed.

"Elsa, come here will you?" Gandalf motioned me to follow him into the farmhouse. "What do you think?"

I looked around and for once, actually surveyed the damage. "A farmer and his family used to live here." I whispered as I ran my wet gloved hand across the wood. "Should we move on Gandalf?" I looked to him and he stroked his beard in thought.

"Oin, Gloin, get a fire going." Thorin told them and he was preparing camp. Gandalf motioned me to follow him again.

"I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley." He suggested.

Thorin's featured darkened as he refused Gandalf's offer. "I have told you already, I will not go near that place."

"Why not? The elves could help us. We could get food, rest, advice."

Thorin looked away. "I do not need their advice."

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us-." Gandalf tried again to pursue Thorin.

Thorin whipped his head back around and glared at Gandalf. "Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past." I could Gandalf was growing more frustrated by the second.

"I did not know that they were yours to keep." That was the last comment Gandalf could take until he marched away from Thorin and I. I looked at Thorin as he avoided my gaze.

"Was that truly necessary?" I asked looking back at Gandalf's retreating figure. Gandalf snapped at Bilbo as he continued to march away.

Thorin said nothing as he began to walk away from me. "Thorin wait!" I ran out in front of him to make him stop walking. Thorin stood about as high as my ribcage. "I believe you and I started out on the wrong foot. I do not wish to remain enemies with you on this entire quest. Please, can we start again?"

Thorin looked at me with his usual stoic face. "Go help Bofur with the fire and dinner." He brushed past me, I smiled slightly. Dwarves were stubborn creatures, but I understood that as an agreement to start anew.

I walked over to Bofur who was trying to start a fire by knocking the rocks together. I kneeled down next to him and put my gloved hand on his arm to stop him. "Why don't you let me do this? I can get a fire going while you start readying the food." I smiled at him.

"No it's quite alight. I can do-."

"Please, I am apart of this company now. You dwarves cannot do everything for me. If I cannot simply start a fire then Thorin is right, I have no place among this company." Bofur paused a moment and laughed out loud.

"Alright milady-."

"Elsa, please."

"Alright Elsa, you have yourself a deal!" Bofur walked away to begin cutting up the food into small chunks to put into a soup.

I looked down at my gloved hands as I knocked the rocks together, creating small sparks. I finally got the fire going to a reasonable degree and Bombur walked over with the food in a pot.

"Thank you lassie! All the food is chopped up now so we have to do is wait!" He set the pot over the fire and allowed the water to come to a boil. "So, what's your story?"

I looked at Bofur. "What do you mean?"

The dwarf with the funny hat looked at me. "Surely you have a story, everyone has a story."

"I have no tale to tell, I am just Elsa." I looked at him and smiled slightly.

Bofur smiled back. "Alright, keep your secrets then lassie. But why don't we get to know each other a bit more? I haven't had much of the chance to speak to speak to you since you joined our company. What brings you here to help us dwarves reclaim our homeland? Surely you have a home you need to go back to."

"On the contrary Bofur, I am a wanderer. I travel wherever my heart leads me and that is my home. Gandalf has requested my aid for this quest." I paused. "Not to mention I know the tale, how your home was taken for you. It is never too late to express my condolences, so I am sorry to hear of your suffering."

Bofur laughed and slapped his knee. "Just 60 years after the destruction of Smaug! It's quite alright lassie, we had made it through the tragedy. Though it was difficult at first, no one came to our aid and most towns turned us away. But we have always made the best of every situation."

I gulped slightly. "No one came to your aid?"

Bofur shook his head. "You know the tale lassie, the elves turned their back on us when we were in dire need."

"T-that is tragic." I bit my lip. What was this sudden feeling of guilt that ran through by body. I had nothing to apologize for….did I?

"I do not believe all elves can be cold-hearted as Thranduil though." Bofur laughed throwing his head back.

I tried to smile but it came more out as a cringe. I wonder if Bofur would think of me as a cold-hearted creature like the elves? I heard footsteps behind me and I saw Bilbo made his way towards us and glanced out behind him.

"He's been gone a long time." Bilbo said.

Bofur looked at him with a quizzical expression. "Who?"

"Gandalf."

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here, do us a favor: take this to the lads." Bofur handed Bilbo two bowls filled with soup. Bilbo stumbled a bit sloshing some soup over the side.

"Here, let me help you." I gently took one of the bowls out of us hand.

"Thank you, may I call you Elsa." Bilbo looked up at me.

I nodded. "That would please me so."

"Then, thank you Elsa." We started to walk to the brothers in silence. From the corner of my eye I saw Bilbo steal a few glances at me.

"I see you looking at me Bilbo, what ails you so?" I smiled down at the tiny hobbit.

Bilbo blushed a bit pink. "If you don't mind me asking Elsa, why do you always wear your glove? I haven't seen you take them off once."

Ah so someone finally took notice of my glove. I looked at him and he stuttered out an apology. "I-I apologize if I asked something that was too personal! Forgive me!"

"No Bilbo, it is not a terrible question. I wear these gloves because they give me a sense of security. It is for nothing special." I did not completely lie to Bilbo, just stretched the truth a bit.

"Well, despite what the dwarves may think, I am glad you decided to join our company. It will be nice to have someone with decent table manners and bathing rituals." I laughed.

"While I would agree with you Bilbo, I do not think we will have the luxury of bathing as often as we would like!" Bilbo looked up and grinned at me, feeling more at ease in my presence.

"What made you join Oakenshield's company?" I asked Bilbo.

"Well, would it be shocking to say that Gandalf had something to do with it?" Bilbo smiled at me and I laughed.

"Nay, it would not. Gandalf has a way of interfering with everyone's lives, as it seems."

"I am glad he interfered with mine though, without him there to encourage me to leave my hobbit hole, I would still be sitting there, doing the same thing I do everyday." Bilbo chuckled to himself. "Though really, I probably do belong there. I have never journeyed out into the wild before, you probably think me foolish."

I shook my head. "No, I think of you as brave. A brave hobbit yearning for his own adventure, which is something everyone should wish for."

"Thank you Elsa, that means a lot to me."

"Fear not Bilbo, I understand you are new to the wild. Though I may not look it, I am a fighter and can hold my own. Stay close to me, and I will not let you fall."

Bilbo angled his head up to look at me. "Thank you."

I smiled and ruffled his curly hair a bit with my gloved hand. "Come, we must be close to the brothers now. I am sure those two dwarves are hungry."

Bilbo and I did not have to travel much further until we saw Fili and Kili standing awkwardly, not moving, and looking at the ponies.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked the two.

"We're supposed to be looking out for the ponies." Kili replied looking slightly worried.

His brother mirroring his expression, "Only we've encountered a slight problem."

Kili looked at Bilbo and I. "We had sixteen."

Fili no looked at us too. "Now there's fourteen."

My eyes narrowed as I looked out and counted the ponies. We were indeed missing two ponies. I looked at the brothers. "How you managed to lose two ponies is absolutely amazing. I have never seen anything like it." I half-joked with them. "It appears was if "Daisy and Bungo are missing."

"Well, that's not good. That is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?" Bilbo looked around worriedly for the two missing ponies.

"Uhh, no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it." Fili said patting Bilbo on the shoulder. I whipped my head around to Fili. That, was a stupid idea.

The four of us walked around the heavily wooded area until we came across an uprooted tree. Bilbo examined the trees. "Well, uh...look, some-something big uprooted these trees."

Kili nodded. "That was our thinking."

I gave them all an exasperated look. "Good, now that all of us are done pointing out the obvious, let us continue!" I urged the three of them to continue walking.

"Hey! There's a light. Over here! Stay down." Fili, Kili, Bilbo, and I rushed over behind a fallen tree trunk and peered out over top of it. Bilbo and I set the two bowls of soup on the tree trunk and observed the scene. There in front of us, was a lit campfire and we could hear harsh laughter around it. We looked at the giant creatures as they paraded across the camp making stupid mindless remarks.

"What is it?" Bilbo asked looking at them.

"Trolls." Kili answered.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're going to eat them, we have to do something." Bilbo exclaimed looking at the ponies that were secured behind the trolls make-shift fence.

Fili paused a moment then grinned at Bilbo. "Yes; you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small."

Bilbo had this expression of pure terror across his face as he shook his head side to side. "N—n—n."

Kili jumping up at his brother's idea. "They'll never see you!"

"No…no…no."

I rolled my eyes at their stupid idea. Yes Bilbo was indeed small and quiet, but this was a dangerous task for someone who has never ventured outside of his home. Most likely something, if not everything, would go wrong.

"It's perfectly safe! We'll be right behind you."

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl." I gave Fili a look that read "really?"

Fili and Kili pushed Bilbo out towards the campfire, but before they could run off I grabbed them both by the collars and drew them close to my face. "Your two's idiotic plan will end up getting him killed. Listen to me carefully, I will stay here with Bilbo and watch his back, while you two run like your arse in on fire back to camp and tell everyone exactly what is going on." I whispered quickly to them.

They nodded their heads and turned to leave but Fili paused a moment and looked at me. "You two will be alright?"

"Go!" I urged them on and crept away from the log as Bilbo turned around. "Twice like a barn owl, twice like a brown-once like a brown? Are you sure this is a good idea?" Bilbo rolled his eyes as he noticed the three of us were gone. But I hid behind a tree and slowly drew my short sword. It gave a slight ring as it glided out of its sheath.

"Those dwarves better hurry," I thought. "before this plan completely fails and we are all killed."

A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am working on trying to establish a connection between all the characters, but since there are so many, it will take some time. Please review and I'll talk to you all next week!

_"Not all those who wander are lost."_

_~ J. R. R. Tolkien_


	3. Is My Secret Revealed?

My Frozen Heart

A/N I'm back again with another chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Nothing belongs to me except my OC Elsa. The rest comes from the book "The Hobbit" by J.R.R Tolkien or the adapted screenplay by Peter Jackson. And by no means am I a Tolkien expert, please message me if I have anything completely wrong.

Without any further delay, let us begin.

Chapter 3

"Mutton yesterday, mutton today, and blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow." A large troll complained while another glared at him.

"Quit yer' griping. These ain't sheep. These is West Nags!" The troll growled out at the dumb sounding one. I peered around the tree I was hiding behind looking for Bilbo. I had my sword drawn out if need be, though honestly, it wouldn't do me any good.

"Oh, I don't like `orse. I never `ave. Not enough fat on them." Another troll complained.

"Well, it's better than the leathery old farmer. All skin and bone, he was. I'm still picking bits of him out of me teeth." My eyes widened at the realization. Of course, I should have seen the signs clearer like Gandalf did. I bit my lip, more lives to be lost because of the cruel trolls.

Suddenly a troll sneezed into the pot the trolls were boiling. "Oh, that's lovely, that is; a floater."

"Oh, might improve the flavor!"

"Ah! There's more where that came from." I had to keep myself from gagging, they were disgusting. As I looked around again for Bilbo and I saw him sneak behind the trolls to where the horses were tied up. I saw him struggle with the knot.

"Come on Bilbo!" I whispered to myself. "Please tell me you have some sort of dagger on you!"

"Oh no you don't." A troll grabbed the dumb one by the nose.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Sit down!" The troll throws the other down into his seat. And the troll sneezes again and Bilbo looks towards them and notices the long knife attached to him.

I gawk at Bilbo. "Please don't do what I think you're going to do." Bilbo sneaks behind the troll and begins to analyze how he should go about taking the knife. As the trolls keep on talking and smacking each other around, Bilbo finally decides to take the knife as the dumb troll sneezes again. The troll reached around the grab his cloth but mistakenly grabs Bilbo too.

"Bilbo!" I whispered urgently.

"Argh! Blimey! Bert! Bert! Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything." The troll exclaimed while Bilbo looked absolutely disgusted with himself that he was covered in troll buggers.

The other two trolls gather around to examine it. "What is it?"

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!" Looking slightly worried the troll wiggles Bilbo off his cloth and Bilbo falls to the ground.

Watching the scene I tried to creep closer to Bilbo and the trolls while remaining unseen to both parties. I was going to keep my promise to Bilbo; I would not let him fall. Especially to the likes of three dumb trolls.

The troll that seemed to be the leader of the pack peered down at Bilbo. "What are you then? An oversized squirrel?"

"I'm a burglar- uhh, Hobbit." Bilbo choked out looking absolutely terrified to be facing the trolls by himself. I wanted to smack my head against the tree, hobbits and their honesty.

"A Burgla-Hobbit?" The troll repeated sounding confused.

"Can we cook `im?" The dumb was asked slightly cocking his head to the side

"We can try!" The trolls then began to try and grab Bilbo, but thankfully due to his size, he was able to dodge their large hands.

"He wouldn't make more than a mouthful, not when he's skinned and boned!"

"Perhaps there's more Burglar-Hobbits around these parts. Might be enough for a pie."

"Grab him!"  
"It's too quick!"

Bilbo is able to dodge them for a while but is soon caught by a troll who dangles him upside down by his legs.

"Gotcha! Are there any more of you little fellas `iding where you shouldn't?"

"Nope." Bilbo looked around avoiding the trolls' gaze.

"He's lying."

"No I'm not!" Bilbo tried to sound persistent but he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal."

I tightened my hand around my sword prepared to jump out and provide enough distraction so the trolls would drop Bilbo. But as I am about to step out of the shadows and face down the trolls, and most likely die in the process, Kili jumps out from behind a bush brandishing his sword.

"Drop him!" Kili called out to the trolls holding Bilbo.

"You what?"

"I said, drop him." Kili twirled his sword slightly eyeing the dwarves. The troll shrugged and tossed Bilbo to the dwarf as the rest of the dwarves came charging out from behind the bushes all with their weapons drawn. My eyes were trained on the fight until I saw Bilbo sneak away with the troll's knife in hand and began to sort of saw the ropes that were holding the horses.

I ran towards Bilbo and he noticed me and smiled a waved in delight that he had actually done what he had set out to do. But his moment of joy was short lived as I saw a troll snatch up Bilbo and they held him out like a doll, hand and leg ready to be pulled apart at a moments notice.

I slunk back into the shadows as I saw the dwarves call out Bilbo's name and eventually throw down their weapons. One by one some dwarves were tied up to a stick and dangled over the trolls fire, while the others were tied into sacks.

I gritted my teeth as the scene unfolded before my eyes. I looked towards the sky and saw that dawn was not too far off. I knew there was no way I could fight three trolls by myself, so until Gandalf showed up, I would have no choice but to attempt to delay them.

"Don't bother cooking them. Let's just sit on them and squash them into jelly."

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage."

"Is this really necessary?" Dori called out as he was spun over the fire with a few other dwarves.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." The troll said ignoring the dwarves.

"Untie us, you monsters!" Oin growled out.

"Take on someone your own size!" Gloin yelled. I rubbed my fingers against my temples as I tried to think of a plan before the dwarves would just cause their death to happen sooner than planned. A distraction would only last so long, how could I distract them? Yelling? Screaming? Bringing more horse so they could eat them instead?

I looked out from behind a tree and made my way over to the dwarves who were tied up in sacks, including Bilbo. I slowly stepped out of the shadows and into the light, so that the dwarves and trolls could see me.

"Who is she?" A troll looked at me with a finger placed against his mouth.

I tried to smile but it turned into sort of a grimace. I had no other plan so this would have to work. "Good evening gentlemen, but I couldn't but hear from yonder. You are attempting to cook dwarves are you not?" I called to the trolls. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the company looking at me as if I had grown two heads.

"Lass what are you doing! You'll get yourself killed." Ignoring the comments of the dwarves I stepped closer to the trolls.

"Surely you cannot be this stupid?" I asked the trolls. This was either going to get me killed, or delay my death until later.

"What'd you say?" The leader of the trolls peered down at me while walking closer. "You must 'ave a death wish coming up to us like that. You want to be eaten that badly too?" His face was close to mine and I nearly choked as I was forced to breathe in his foul scent.

I forced laughter to come from my throat. "I assure you I do not. But perhaps I could offer you some advice, for I take it you have never cooked dwarf before. For they are rare to come by these days."

The trolls paused and looked at me. "What are you sayin'?"

I had to think fast, instead of arguing with them, convince them. "What I am saying is that there is a much better way to cook dwarves." I stole a quick glance at the dwarves tied in the sacks who were gawking at me.

"What would you know about cookin' dwarves?" The troll narrowed his eyes at me. He poked his finger against my body knocking me over onto my butt.

"I know because I am a traveler. I have come across many different customs and have read their books. Weaponry books, medicine books, maps, and yes, even cook books." I paused for a moment to conjure up my next sentence. "For you see, you are making a terrible mistake."

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!" Dori called out.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur said. I closed my eyes, the dwarves were not making this any easier on me. I stood up and tried to dust some of the dirt off my butt.

"What she uh- means is uh- the seasoning." Bilbo hopped up from his sitting position and hopped closer to me and the trolls. I whipped my head around to look at Bilbo; thankful he was helping me distract the trolls.

"What about the seasoning?" The trolls still continued to turn the dwarves

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." I looked at Bilbo who nodded at me; he at least understood my plan.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf? I thought she knew how to cook dwarves." The troll asked looking down at Bilbo and I.

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk." The troll smacked the other and stared at Bilbo and I intently.

"Uh, th-the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-" Bilbo stuttered thinking as fast as he could.

"Yes? Come on." The trolls were growing impatient with Bilbo's delayed answered.

"It's, uh-"

"Tell us the secret."

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you, the secret is …" Bilbo looked to me for help.

"To skin them first!" I cried out looking at the trolls. The dwarves cried out in anger and surprise at my exclamation.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife." The troll said holding out his hand.

"If I get you, you little-" Gloin cried out angrily.

"I won't forget that!" Dwalin shouted enraged.

"No I don't think you shall." I grumbled underneath my breath.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all." One troll not buying Bilbo and mine's excuse went to grab Bombur who was tied in a sack.

"No don't eat that one!" I cried out. "He's infected!"

"You what?" The troll whipped his head around to stare at me.

"Yeah, He's got worms in his … tubes." I looked at Bilbo who shrugged at me. This hobbit needs to learn to think of better excuses.

The troll looked so disgusted that he threw Bombur towards the group. Bombur crashed right into me and onto the dwarves. The breath was knocked out of me and I felt like I broke all of my ribs. Bombur, was definitely a heavy dwarf.

"In-in fact they all have, they're in-infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." Bilbo tried explaining.

"Parasites, did he say parasites?" Oin called out looking around at the other dwarves.

"We don't have parasites! You have parasites!" Kili yelled angrily.

"What are you talking about, laddie?" The dwarves kept yelling and making excuses to why they were completely normal. I glared at the dwarves and gave Thorin a look that read, "Please shut them up!" Thankfully, Thorin caught onto out plan and kicked the dwarves in the sacks. They looked up at him then understanding flashed through their eyes as they quickly started to agree that they had parasites.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm."

Kili yelled. "Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!"

"We're riddled."

"Yes, I'm riddled."

"Yes we are. Badly!" I take back what I said before; everyone could use a lesson on lying.

The troll loomed over Bilbo and I and sneered. "What would you have us do, then, let 'em all go?" "Well..." Bilbo trailed off.

"You think I don't know what you're up to? This little ferret and woman are taking us for fools!" A troll with a bit of intelligence, to say the least I was impressed.

Bilbo looked insulted. "Ferret?"

"Bilbo I do not think this is the time to take offense!" I growled to him quietly.

"Fools?" The other troll looked at him. The troll went to grab us and caught me around the leg as me dangled me in the air. Fearing for my life I groped around for a knife, anything that could be used to set myself free.

"The dawn will take you all!" I looked up towards the voice and saw Gandalf raising his staff.

"Who's that?" A troll looked genuinely confused.

"No idea." The other one shrugged.

"Can we eat `im too?" The last one asked. He completely dropped me and I landed with a "thump" on the ground and I coughed dirt out of my mouth. I was getting pretty tired of being thrown all of the ground today.

Gandalf slammed his staff down atop the boulder splitting it and allowing the dawn light strike the trolls. The trolls cried out in pain and looked like they were attempting to escape from the light of dawn, but they all turned to stone before they could move too far. Once the trolls were turned to stone I breathed a sigh of relief and looked to Gandalf and gave him a small smile.

I helped Bilbo and a few other dwarves out of their sacks until they were all freed.

Thorin walked up to Gandalf, who in turned looked down at him. "Where did you go to, if I may ask?"

"To look ahead."

"What brought you back?"

Gandalf smiled at Thorin. "Looking behind." Thorin gave him a small smile in return and turned to look at his companions.

"Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece." Gandalf nodded at the group.

Thorin disagreed. "No thanks to your burglar."

"He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that."

While Thorin and Gandalf had their small conversations, I walked up to the trolls and examined them. I gestured Bilbo to come closer but he just shook his head back and forth quickly.

I laughed. "Bilbo, there is nothing to be afraid of, come and look at the trolls for I know you will never get the chance to see them this close again."

"I've had enough to do with trolls Elsa, I am fine observing them from a distance." I shrugged.

Gandalf and Thorin walked over to the troll I was looking at. "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Gandalf said looking perplexed.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked looking towards Gandalf.

"Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands." I answered for Gandalf. "Something is amiss here, I believe we should move on, darkness lurks here and we should no longer stay." Gandalf nodded at me and we set out again.

As we began to walk away Gandalf looked around the scene one last time. "They could not have moved in daylight."

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin replied to Gandalf.

As we set out we came across the cave the trolls had used to hoard their treasure they had found.

Dori's face contorted as we came to the mouth of the cave and some of us descended it. "Oh, what's that stench?!"

"It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch." Gandalf called back.

I was hesitant to enter the foul cave, but curiosity got the best of me and I followed after some dwarves while a few, and Bilbo, stayed outside by the mouth of the cave.

I looked around and surveyed the treasures that lay on the ground and the weapons that were covered in webs. I heard the sound of digging as I looked back to find Bofur, Gloin, and Nori digging in the ground. I rolled my eyes, dwarves and their treasure.

I followed behind Gandalf and Thorin. Thorin hesitantly grabbed a sword that was covered in webs in a barrel. He unsheathed and looked at the craftsmanship.

"These swords were not made by any troll." Thorin said to Gandalf and I. Thorin handed one of the swords to Gandalf as he began to examine it.

"Nor were they made by any smith among men." Gandalf mumbled. Gandalf drew his sword out a bit and I gasped in astonishment.

"These swords were forged in Gondolin by the High Elves of the First Age! Never have I dreamed that I would be able to lay my eyes on this craftsmanship!"

Hearing my words about how they were elvish swords, Thorin was prepared to throw it down in disgust.

Gandalf noticed this and snapped at Thorin. "You could not wish for a finer blade!" Thorin paused a moment and kept the sword, though I could clearly tell that he was not happy about it.

Thorin and the company began to leave the cave. "Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur! Gloin! Nori!" I was about to follow after but I stepped on something that made me stop. I bent down and brushed some dirt of it. I bent down to pick it up, it was a light sword, and a slightly smaller one than the one I had. This sword seemed sturdier and much better than the one I owned. I took out my old sword and threw it away in the cave and attached the new one to my waist.

"Elsa! Come, we are leaving!" Gandalf called out from the mouth of the cave. I climbed my way out and breathed in the fresh air. I took note that I saw Gandalf hand Bilbo a new blade and Bilbo examined it with awe.

I heard the rustling of bushes as Thorin shouted. "Something's coming!"

Gandalf gathered the dwarves together. "Stay together! Hurry now. Arm yourselves." We all drew our weapons and looked to the clearing, awaiting the arrival of whatever was coming.

Suddenly, a figure busted into the clearing where we were huddled and cried out a war cry. "Thieves! Fire! Murder!" He stood there waving his staff around and looked at the group of us and I let out a breath. It was Radagast and he was not someone to fear.

"Radagast! Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?" Gandalf walked over to Radagast.

Radagast's eyes darted around the scene. "I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." I looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" Gandalf urged him to continue.

Radagast's eyes suddenly caught mine and a smiled erupted on his face. "Elsa! It has been far too long! Sebastian and I have missed you!"

"You know this crazy wizard." Kili whispered to me.

Ignoring Kili's comment I smiled back at Radagast. "And I you Radagast, but I must insist you tell Gandalf what is amiss, we are short on time and must continue on our way."

Radagast opened his mouth to tell Gandalf what ever he was going to say, but stopped. He tried again to say something but stopped again. "Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the tip of my tongue."

Radagast begins to mutter something and point to his mouth. "Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old..." Gandalf reaches in Radagast's mouth and pulls out an insect that was lying on his tongue. I looked away in disgust.

"-stick insect!" Radagast concluded.

While the dwarves settled down for a moment, Gandalf waved Radagast and I over away from the group for some privacy.

Radagast's voice grew low. "The Greenwood is sick, Gandalf. A darkness has fallen over it. Nothing grows any more, at least nothing good. The air is foul with decay. But worst are the webs."

My ears perked up at his mentions of webs. "Webs? What do you mean?"

"Spiders, Elsa. Giant ones. Some kind of spawn of Ungoliant, or I am not a Wizard. I followed their trail. They came from Dol Guldor."

Gandalf looked at me then to Radagast. "Dol Guldor? But the old fortress is abandoned."

"No, Gandalf, it is not." Radagast went of into his memory of his time in Dol Guldor.

"A dark power dwells there, such as I have never felt before. It is the shadow of an ancient horror. One that can summon the spirits of the dead."

Radagast looked at me. "I saw him, Elsa. From out of the darkness, a Necromancer has come."

"That cannot be." I breathed. "Surely you are mistaken?"

Radagast did not answer as his mind went back into his memory until he finally snapped out of it. "I'm sorry." As he realized he was getting caught up in the moment.

"Try a bit of Old Toby. It'll help settle your nerves." Gandalf cleaned off his pipe and offered it to Radagast who drew a deep breath in and his eyes seemed to roll back into his head.

"And out." I instructed to Radagast as I took note he didn't breath out. The smoke came out his ears and nose, which was common for Radagast.

Gandalf drew his pipe back. "Now, a Necromancer. Are you sure?"

Radagast looks at him and then pulls out an object wrapped in a piece of worn cloth. "That is not from the world of the living." Gandalf looked at it for a moment until I took hold of it. It's weight was surprising as I nearly dropped it. I slowly removed the cloth from the object and I cried out and I tossed it to the ground as if it were on fire.

"No, surely not." To say the least I was frightened, I watched as Gandalf slowly stooped to pick it up and wrap it back up. As I was about to say more we all heard a loud howl in the distance.

Bilbo looked around. "Was that a wolf? Are there-are there wolves out there?"

Bofur whipped his around rapidly. "Wolves? No, that is not a wolf." Suddenly, a large warg jumped out into the middle of the group knocking down some dwarves in the process. But it did not get too far as Dwalin delivered a heavy blow to its skull killing it instantly.

Thorin took one glance at the dead beast before he began barking out orders. "Warg-Scouts! Which means an Orc pack is not far behind."

Bilbo looked concerned and confused at the same time. "Orc pack?"

Gandalf marched over to Thorin. "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

Thorin answered calmly. "No one."

"Who did you tell?" Gandalf nearly shouted.

"No one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted." I answered looking up towards the hills.

Dwalin grabbed his large axe and looked towards Thorin. "We have to get out of here."

Ori came running down the hill as he heard the urgency to leave. "We can't! We have no ponies; they bolted."

"We must! We will travel on foot!" I shouted at the group.

Radagast turned towards the group eyeing them all. "I'll draw them off."

Gandalf looked fearful for his friend. "These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you."

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try."

As Radagast sped off out company quickly set out and gathered what remaining supplies they had and secured it to their bodies.

I looked at Bilbo who looked frightened; I tried to mask mine as I grabbed his arm. "Stay close Bilbo! Do not fall behind!"

"Come on!" Gandalf shouted urging the group to run. We soon burst through the forest and onto an open plain with little to no cover to hide if need be. "Stay together!"

"Move!" Thorin commanded urging his companions on. We were sprinting across the plains and hid behind rocks if the wargs were coming too close. Gandalf continued to lead us and at first I didn't know where, until I began to recognize the surroundings we were it. He was leading us to safety, receiving help from friends.

Taking note that Gandalf was leading them in a certain direction, Thorin became suspicious. "Where are you leading us?" Thorin looked at Gandalf with a slightly distrustful look.

"Does it matter? Keep running!" I pushed Thorin to run and we ran behind another boulder. We hid behind a boulder as were deathly quiet as a warg and its scout peered around looking for the company. Thorin glanced at Kili and gave a slight nod of his head.

Kili slowly and silently pulled an arrow from his quiver and nocked it in his bow. As fast as he could he stepped out from hiding and launched his arrow at the beast and its master. It did not deliver a fatal blow and it cried out in pain as they both tumbled down the boulder until it was finally silenced by Dwalin's ax again.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf shouted knowing our cover was blown. I hauled Bilbo along as he was lagging behind the group.

We raced across the plains and the wargs began to circle us, trapping us on all sides as they began to close it on us, backing us into the boulder.

"We're surrounded!" Fili shouted. I unsheathed my sword and prepared for a fight that most of us would not come out alive.

"Where is Gandalf?!" Kili shouted looking around wildly for the wizard. I glanced around and my eyes set sight on the boulder behind the group.

"He has abandoned us!" Dwalin shouted in rage and he held his ax in hand, itching to have it slice into the orcs skull.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin shouted, ignoring his command I ran to the boulder, "Come you fools! Do not delay! Run!" The dwarves looked at me as if I were mad. I slowly made my way down the path but keeping my head at least visible. "Gandalf is here! Come quickly!"

Thorin finally understood that Gandalf had led us to an escape urged his company to follow. "Come on, move! Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!" I waited at the top of the hole yelling at the dwarves to run faster.

One by one they slid down the hole and onto safe ground. I could hear Gandalf counting the dwarves. "Nine, ten,.."

Thorin stood near me waiting until all of his companions were in before him. Kili was still shooting arrows until Thorin yelled at him to run. Kili turned to run and Thorin quickly slid down the crevice thinking Kili was going to follow right after him.

I was about to slide down as well until I heard a cry. I whipped my head around and saw that Kili tripped and lay on the ground as a warg drew near him.

"Kili!" Fili cried out as he heard his brother's cry from below. He tried to race up the slope in attempts to see what had happened but he would never be quick enough to stop the inevitable. I looked down at the dwarves who looked terrified for their comrade. I turned back towards Kili and saw the warg close in on him. My hands began to shake, should I? What did this dwarf's life mean to me, nothing right?

I shook my head is disgust at my thought. He has been nothing but kind to me, I had to at least try to save him, no matter what he may see.

I sprinted off away from the boulder and ripped off my right glove and thrusted my hand forward above Kili's body and an ice shaft shot out towards the warg impaling it in the chest. The beast cried out in pain until it lay limp on the ice shard, dead. Kili's head was face down during the escapade, in a feeble attempt to protect himself. As he turned to look at the impaled warg, I shoved his face back down towards the dirt and grabbed him and began to drag him until he finally regained his footing.

"Don't look back! Run!" I shoved Kili forward attempting to block his view from the ice shard that skewered the warg. Kili did not look back and quickly slid down the hole with me following close behind.

"Kili!" Fili ran over to him and grabbed him in the largest hug he could muster. I was panting and sat on the ground, trying to regain my breath when we suddenly heard a horn being blown from above.

Conflict could be heard from above and suddenly an orc rolled down into our hole and hit me in the back sending me sprawling across my stomach. I sit the dirt out of my mouth as I was sprawled on the ground. I heard Thorin growl out something about elves. I groaned as I put my hands on the ground to push myself back up, when I noticed only one of my hands were gloved.

I began to panic and look around the area for my glove. What had I done with my glove? Had I dropped it in fright as Kili and I were running to the cave?

"Elsa, here." Bilbo went to help me up, grabbing my arm but I shoved him aside, clutching my ungloved hand close to my chest.

"Stay back Bilbo!" I cried out as Bilbo fell down onto his back. Suddenly all the dwarves and Gandalf were looking at me. "Everyone, stay back!" I looked to with a terrified expression. Gandalf who took note of only one of my gloved hands and ushered the dwarves away from me.

"Give her space! Do as she says!" Gandalf barked out. He came closer to me and hid me from sight of the dwarves. "Elsa do not worry, do let your emotions control you! Breathe! Breathe!" I was beginning to panic and my breaths were short and erratic. Ice began to crawl along the ground underneath me, spreading along the cave wall slightly, almost unnoticed. "Calm yourself! You do not want to freeze the whole cave now!" I nodded and closed my eyes and tried to think about anything but the fact that I didn't have my glove.

"What is wrong with Elsa Gandalf?" Bilbo looked to me with an expression that was mixed with hurt and confusion.

"Nothing dear Bilbo, nothing. She's just frightened because of her close encounter with the wargs."

Dwalin, who was not paying attention to me and the sudden drop in temperature in the cave, ran ahead to where the tunnel extended. "I cannot see where the pathway leads. Do we follow it or no?"

"Follow it, of course!" Bofur exclaimed no wanting to stay another second so close to the dead orc corpse.

"I think that would be wise." Gandalf nodded then looked back at me. "Elsa, will you be alright?" I nodded while my body was shaking. I was petrified, never had I removed my gloves in front of others. Kili was safe and I was happy to help, but without my gloves, I feared for everyone's safety.

My eyes darted back and forth at the company who were coming to close to me, I shrunk away from them, afraid to touch them. They were coming too close; I looked to Gandalf who nodded his head, understanding what I was going to do.

"I'm sorry everyone, I'll see you down below." I shouldered my way to the front and ran down towards the Hidden Valley. Behind me, there was a trail of just a bit of ice mixed with snow. I could hear shouts of confusion from the dwarves but I dared not look back. I was a coward, a weak, pathetic, coward who had no right to be labeled as an Istari. As ran as fast as I could, but stumbled and fell a few times. I pushed myself back up and continued to run, putting as much distance between the company and I.

I made it down below panting with dirt on my clothes and on my face. I looked around the clearing, looking for a certain elf in particular.

"Ah, Elsa, it has been quite sometime." I looked behind and I saw Lindir descend the stairs placing an arm on his shoulder in greeting.

I placed my hand on my shoulder and bowed slightly, still panting from my run down the valley. "Lindir it is good to see you but I must see Lord Elrond immediately." I gestured to my ungloved hand and he looked surprised for a moment. Many people knew I was the Istari of Ice, it was common knowledge really, nothing that was kept secret. Though some, like the dwarves and Bilbo, did not know because I had never come in contact with them, nor was I a popular topic to be gossiped about.

"Come Elsa, I will have an elf help clean you up and get you a new pair of gloves." Lindir gestured me to follow. "I understand you want to speak with Lord Elrond, but my lord is not here at the moment."

I followed behind him as he climbed back up the stairs. "Where is he?"

"I believe he went to take care of some disturbance near the Hidden Valley entrance." Lindir replied with a knowing look on his face. An elvish maid came hurrying down the hallway and she heard Lindir call for her. "Please take Lady Elsa to the bathing room and allow her to clean herself." She nodded and smiled at me. As she led me away, I looked back to see Lindir walking back to the entrance, awaiting Gandalf's arrival. I turned back around and followed the woman to a room where she allowed me to bathe and catch my breath before the rest of my company arrived.

A/N So yeah that's this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think! And please let me know if Elsa seems at all too "mary-sueish" because I am honestly not aiming for that kind of character. Again, this isn't my favorite chapter, so I might come back and revise it a bit. Maybe after my story is completed or during, I don't know.

I have a lot planned for when I get my story to the Desolation of Smaug movie! I'm very excited and I hope you are all as well!

Again, please review and I'll talk to you all next week!

_"Not all those who wander are lost."_

_~ J. R. R. Tolkien_


	4. I'm Free

My Frozen Heart

A/N My fourth chapter! Hope you all enjoy! I have a lot of Elsa dialog in this one so I feel like this chapter is much better!

Nothing belongs to me except my OC Elsa. The rest comes from the book "The Hobbit" by J.R.R Tolkien or the adapted screenplay by Peter Jackson. And by no means am I a Tolkien expert, please message me if I have anything completely wrong.

Without any further delay, let us begin.

Chapter 4

"Thank you." I said to the elvish woman as she held so I could slip into it after my bath. She was different than the one that led me to the bathing area; she instead had dark, long, wavy hair. She was stunning to look at, but weren't all elves?

She guided me to the dresser where she sat me down and combed out my hair so it could lie in waves down my back.

"What brings you all this way Lady Elsa?" She asked looking through the mirror at me. She gestured for me to hand her the hairbrush, and I did.

"Elsa please," she nodded her head and continued to comb my hair. "I am just traveling with some friends, showing them the extensive lands of Middle Earth." I shrugged my shoulders trying to play it off.

"While you were bathing, I was informed at 13 dwarves and a wizard had arrived at Rivendell, these are your friends that you speak of." I nodded.

"Well, to be perfectly honest with you, I am not very close with the dwarves." She gave a small chuckle.

"But you are with Gandalf. I remember seeing you and he as a little elfling, taking counsel with Lord Elrond. But that was many years ago." I turned around as she had finished with my hair. I looked over her features and suddenly my memory recalled what she was talking about.

"I do vaguely recall several elf children running around following Gandalf and I." I started to smile. "You look like the young elleth who was dared to run up and touch my hands were you not." The elven woman began to blush a mild pink.

"Indeed it was me. I was but a child and we had all heard the rumors of the Ice Istari. I apologize if I offended you my lady."

I stood up and laughed. "Please, I was not offended. Children are naturally curious and daring creatures, I was flattered to see that you had no fear of me."

The elven woman nodded and began to slightly smile. "Yes, but that was before-." She stopped and covered her hand with her mouth. "I apologize my lady, I crossed the line! I did not mean-." I held up an ungloved hand to stop her.

"Elsa. You shall not apologize for anything. You do not speak any lies, I am not offended. It is a burden of truth that I will always bare." I grinned at her. "Now, if you don't mind, is their a dress that I could borrow and a pair of gloves perhaps?"

She nodded and went to the wardrobe and picked out a floor length, silk, light blue gown with billowing sleeves. "I believe this will suit the Ice Istari."

"Ah, the light blue to convey ice and snow." I looked at the gown. "It's very beautiful, but I believe I will trip over the length of it." I pointed to the bottom of the gown. "I am not nearly as tall as the elven woman, I am the height of an average mortal lady."

"Nonsense! You shall be fine!" She walked towards me with the gown. "Here, I shall help you dress."

"No, no!" I shook my head and took a step back from her. "I do not wish to touch you on accident!"

The heard the elleth sigh, out of annoyance or frustration I do not know. "Elsa, have you noticed that you did not freeze the tub when you stepped inside it?"

I paused. "Well yes, I've never frozen a tub while bathing."

"Did you not notice you did not freeze the stool when you pulled it out to sit on?"

"It was an object. I didn't have much concern for-."

"Or when I asked you to hand me a hair brush from the table top?"

"I made sure I was far away from possible hand contact with you-."

"Elsa, come now. Believe in yourself, for your constant fear will be your downfall." She took a step closer to me, with the gown still in her hand.

"A wizard once told me the same thing." I whispered angling my head slightly to look at her.

She smiled. "A wise wizard then." She looked down at my hand. "Do you know why I went up to touch your hands even though I knew you could have frozen me?" I shook my head. "Because I was not afraid. I could feel your pureness that illuminated from your heart." Without shaking or any hesitation, she took my ungloved hand in hers and just held it. "Just like I can now."

I was going to immediately pull away from her, but something about what she said made me stop. I looked towards our interlocked hands and saw that no ice crystals were forming around her, no chill blew through the air. Just silence and the birds chirping outside the window.

"There, just breathe and look at me." I looked up at her, she smiled and she seemed to glow with purity and happiness. I looked into her eyes and I could see the same young elleth who ran up to me and grabbed my hand when she was a child.

The elven woman helped me dress and set out a pair of simple flats for me to place my feet it. I looked around for a pair of gloves she stopped me. "It is time, time for you to begin a new chapter. Do not live your life concealing your hands, because what they can create is beautiful."

I looked down and my snowflake patterned hands. "I do not know why your words could have swayed me so easily," I looked back up at her. "and how could a young elleth be some much wiser than an old Istari such as myself?" I smiled so that she knew that I was jesting.

The elleth smiled back. "I am not so young as you think, I have seen and learned much from my father." She took my hand again and began to lead me towards the door that exited the room. "I believe your company is already dining, I shall ask someone to show you the way." She then bent down slightly and placed a light kiss on my forehead. "Do not forget what I have told you Elsa. I hope to see you once again in the future." She straightened herself and began to walk away.

"Wait!" I cried out causing her to stop and turn herself around. "May I know your name before we part ways?"

She smiled. "My name is Arwen Undomiel." And with that, she turned around and walked out the door. Little did I know, that she and I would not see each other for many, many years.

_Break_

An elf led me to the area where the company was dining. I nodded my head in thanks and ascended the steps and saw the faces of the dwarves.

I saw Dori looking over at Ori who held up a vegetable. Ori was looking at it with disgust. "Try it. Just a mouthful."

Ori shook his head and put the vegetable down. "I don't like green food."

I lifted my skirts and continued to walk towards them until Fili noticed me and nudged the other dwarves. "Bless me, I didn't know you could clean up so well." The dwarves turned around to look at me.

"You could almost pass as an elf if you weren't so short," Bofur said. I smiled but accidently stepped on one of the skirts and stumbled a bit. "and held more grace." The dwarves through their heads back and roared with laughter.

I straightened myself and smoothed out my dress. "Not all of us are born with grace master dwarf."

Elrond watched the scene unfold and stood up and walked towards me. "Elsa, I had heard you made it to Rivendell in one piece." He opened his arms and gave me a small hug, which I was hesitant to return. Slowly I placed my arms on his back and gave him a small squeeze. Elrond released me and looked down at my hands and a smiled spread across his face.

He led me to the table where he, Gandalf, and Thorin were eating. I sat down between Gandalf and Elrond, while sitting across from Thorin. Thorin nodded his head in greeting and I returned the gesture.

"Thank you for your hospitality once again Elrond. It has been too many years since I saw you last." I looked at Elrond.

"You are always welcome here Elsa, the children love it when you come." He smiled at me. Before my ice disaster, I used to create snow for the children to play in and ice where they could slide on. I had often visited Rivendell with my sister; we both loved watching the elves and admired their skills with weaponry. Lord Elrond and I had grown close over the years I looked up to him as a father figure of sorts. He had taught me a great deal, such as the language of the elves, the basic history of Middle Earth, and much more. But, ever since my accident, I had not returned to Rivendell, and that was many, many years ago.

Gandalf finally took notice of my ungloved hands and looked at me with a twinkle in his eyes. "Is it finally time?"

I shook my head. "Not yet, I am not fully prepared. This is temporary." I looked back at Thorin eager to change the subject. "Thorin, I am glad that you and the rest of your company have gotten to Rivendell safely. How is Kili?"

"He is doing well." Thorin's short response was no surprise to me; he was a dwarf of few words. I nodded once again and stared at my salad, which an elf brought out to me. I looked at the fork and I slowly reached for it. I took a deep breath and touched it, nothing happened. I picked it up, nothing happened. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elrond and Gandalf watching me carefully.

I was nervous to say the least. I was in front of everyone. One wrong move and they would know I was the Ice Istari. I began to eat and Elrond and Gandalf continued their conversation before I was here.

Elrond picked up Gandalf's sword that he set beside him and handed it back to him. "How did you come by these?"

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." Gandalf replied while taking a side-glance at Thorin who was watching him carefully.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond looked at everyone with questioning eyes. I took another bite of salad to avoid answering his question.

Thorin and Gandalf were silent while Elrond looked between the too. "Very well," Elrond said. "perhaps we should not discuss this now." Gandalf nodded and continued to eat.

We ate in an awkward silence, but I could see Thorin was giving me a hard glare. "How did you save him?"

I stopped mid-bite and looked up at Thorin. "Sorry?" Elrond and Gandalf too stopped eating and were looking at Thorin.

"Kili told me what happened. He fell and he was about to be killed by a warg until you suddenly showed up and supposedly killed the warg. I ask how could you possibly get close enough to the warg in time to save Kili?" Thorin asked.

I tried to display a calm expression, but secretly I was on edge. "Does it really matter? Your nephew is safe." I took another bite of my food to try to occupy myself.

"It matters to me."

I swallowed and looked back up at Thorin. "Thorin, Elsa is skilled with a sword, she has seen battle and has been victorious on many occasions. Do not doubt her, be glad she was there to save Kili in time." Gandalf answered for me while giving me a side-glance.

Thorin eyed Gandalf. "Kili told me that she was still running towards him when the warg suddenly ceased its attack."

Elrond was quiet during the affair and placed his fingers against his mouth and leaned back in his seat. I opened my mouth and gaped like a fish until I was able to come up with an explanation. "I carry more than a sword Thorin, I have daggers in several places for emergencies. And that," I paused. "was an emergency."

"It takes more than a dagger to kill a warg." Thorin said. "You are not telling me something, and I will eventually figure it out." Thorin stood up out of his chair and marched away from the chair. The rest of the dwarves, and Bilbo, watched him go, wondering what led him to suddenly stand up and leave.

I sighed and placed my fork down. "That was very good Elsa."

I looked up at Elrond. "What was?"

He smiled at me. "Gandalf and I both know that you were struggling to conceal your emotions. I could see your hand slightly shaking, and yet you produced no ice. You have grown much these past hundred years."

I sighed. "Though I do not feel confident enough to just walk around completely exposed to the world. I am still afraid." I looked down at my hands, I traced the faint snowflakes.

"No one is perfect Elsa. It takes time; none of us are born in complete control of ourselves." Elrond smiled at me. "I remember the days when I was an elfling, I could not control my foresight, and to this day I am no expert at it."

Gandalf chuckled. "I remember Lord Elrond was having a vision while walking and walked right into a column!"

"That was one of my unpleasant experiences with my foresight." Elrond shook his head while smiling. Elrond suddenly stood and gestured for me to follow. "Elsa, come, I would like to show you something."

I stood up and followed Elrond out of the dining area and into a hallway. We walked in silence until we came upon the statue of a woman holding the broken shards of Isildur's blade. "You remember the story Elsa? The story of the war over the ring of power."

I nodded and we walked up to the statue. "Isildur was a dear friend of mine, I regret to this day by not convincing him to cast the ring into Mount Doom. I often blame myself for the continued existence of the ring."

"It is not your fault Elrond, it was he who should have fought the darkness and cast the ring into the fire." I said looking up at him.

Elrond shook his head. "He fought the rings control as best he could. Deep down in his heart he wished to destroy the ring, to rid Middle Earth of its existence. I do not blame my friend. I do not blame myself." I was silent and looked down at the sword. Its pieces were laid out to looked like it would if it still were in tact.

"Why bring up this story all of a sudden?" I whispered. I knew the story about the war of the ring, I was alive during the battles but was not yet experienced enough to take part in them.

Elrond looked down at me and walked towards a seat where he sat down and I soon followed.

"When I heard the tale of what had befallen you and your sister, my heart was broken." Elrond said looking at me.

I cast my head down to my lap avoiding his gaze. I silently begged to myself that he would not bring up this sore subject. "You and your sister were so close, I remember the days when you both would visit Rivendell. She was several years younger than yourself, yet you never argued with one another. You would create a snowy scene for the children and your sister to play in. Do you remember?"

Still avoiding his gaze, I nodded. "I remember." I whispered. "I remember every moment I had with her."

"Your sister had a smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts." Elrond continued. "She was dear to all of us."

I remained silent as a tear trickled down my cheek. "You Elsa, brought much joy to your sister. I remember she would come up to me and wonder where you were every second of the day." More tears began to roll down my face.

"Elsa look at me." I paused and slowly raised my head. I looked into Elrond's eyes, which held a look of compassion towards me. "We all know it was not your fault, it was not intentional. You were at the age where most Istari's are unstable because they begin to gain full potential of their powers." Elrond held my gaze. "You did not freeze your sister's heart because you hated her. You did not freeze your sister's heart because you held ill will towards her. You, nor your sister hold any fault in this accident."

I stood up and whipped my head back around towards Lord Elrond. "She was a child!" I cried out suddenly while I began to sob. "I froze my own sister! My own sister! How could I be so cruel? How did I not see her?"

Elrond shook his head. "You were also young Elsa. You have no one to blame, not even yourself."

My cries became hysterical. "I deserve all the blame! I deserve death!" I hugged myself tight as I finally released my emotions over the ordeal that happened years ago. Ice began to form underneath my feet and slowly inched farther.

Elrond, ignoring the ice that was forming, did something unexpected. He stood up and walked over to me. He opened his arms and embraced me in a gentle hug. Elrond just held me there while I continued to sob on his shoulder and he just rubbed my back in small circles.

After a few minutes and I was not crying so hysterically, I pulled back from Elrond. I sniffed and tried to wipe my tears away. "We all mistakes Elsa. We all go through hard parts in our life."

I closed my eyes and tried to stop the flow of tears from falling. "I would give anything, anything, to reverse what has been done." The ice stopped spreading and just glistened underneath my feet.

"As do I with many moments in my life." Elrond stepped away from me. "With the war of the ring, but most of all, with my wife." I looked back at Lord Elrond.

"I should have been there to protect her, I should have foreseen the event. Perhaps then, she would be with me now and have been able to watch her children grow."

I cracked a small smile. "She was a lovely woman. The kindest I had ever met. I am sure she misses you, but you will be reunited with her eventually."

Elrond nodded. "I try to keep those thoughts in my head, to stay strong for my children."

I slowly rested my hand on his arm, as if to provide a small amount of comfort for him. "You have."

"You too must be strong, for your sister." Finally everything Elrond was explaining was clicking in my head. He was trying to teach me that everyone has these moments in his or her life.

I tried to wipe my cheek dry again. "I am not so-" Elrond held up his hand to stop me.

"Do not give yourself so many excuses. You need to learn that life is worth living again." Elrond led me away from the room and down another hall. By this time, the sun was setting and the shadows were slowly diminishing due to the lack of light. "You have sheltered your heart for too long now."

"But…..I am afraid."

"As you should be." I stopped walking but Elrond kept moving. His statement was not making my situation any better. "Everyone must have some fear to feel completely alive.

I quickened my pace to catch up with him. "Are you saying that I should just throw my gloves aside for the rest of my life and ignore that fact that I can freeze someone in a split second?" I snapped my fingers to illustrate my meaning.

We kept walking until we approached another clearing where the pale moon shone through the architecture. "I am telling you to do nothing, you must make your own decision." I sighed and swept a strand of hair behind my ear.

"You are far wiser than me, I would rather listen to your advice than my own. My advice ends up putting me in horrid situations." We stopped walking and turned to face one another.

"No, you decide what must be done. You are your own being. You are the ruler of yourself. You are the queen of ice. You decide what your fate shall become."

I opened my mouth to reply until I heard footsteps coming down the hall. I turned around and saw Gandalf, Thorin, Bilbo, and Balin emerge from a dark hall and into the open, where Lord Elrond and I were standing.

"I hope we are not interrupting something?" Gandalf asked with a smile upon his face. That tricky wizard knew that Lord Elrond was going to talk to me about what was to become of my fate.

"Nothing at all Gandalf, Elsa and I have just finished our conversation. What is it that you seek?" Elrond looked to the group, his gaze sweeping over the hobbit and dwarves.

Gandalf looked expectantly at Thorin who held an angered and distrusting expression on his face. "Our business is no concern of elves."

Gandalf was on the last few shreds of patience. "For goodness sake, Thorin, show him the map."

"It is the legacy of my people; it is mine to protect, as are its secrets." Being the stubborn dwarf that he is, Thorin refused. I rolled my eyes and looked at Bilbo who was watching the scene unfold.

"Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves. Your pride will be your downfall. You stand here in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond."

Thorin paused but knew Gandalf was right and he had to show Elrond the map in order to continue their quest. So, despite Balin's protest, Thorin handed the map over to Elrond. Elrond takes one small glance at it and then looks back towards Gandalf, Bilbo, and the dwarves.

"Erebor. What is your interest in this map?"

Thorin opens his mouth to answer but Gandalf quickly cuts in. "It's mainly academic. As you know, this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text. You still read Ancient Dwarvish, do you not?"

Elrond walks away to study to map more closely. Bilbo looks over to me. "Uh, you alright?"

I looked at Bilbo. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You, uh- look like you've been crying." I quickly smacked my hands over my face and groaned.

"Is it bad?" I mumbled. I would of course have red bloodshot eyes and my cheeks would also be tinted red.

"No not really."

I removed my hands and looked at Bilbo. "Don't lie to me. I know I must look like a wreck."

Bilbo cracked a small smile. "You look like you've been hit by a wagon." I paused and was not expecting his brutal honesty but soon started to quietly laugh.

"_Cirth Ithil._" Elrond stated more to himself than anyone else. I nodded my head and rubbed my temples, no wonder we couldn't read the map.

"Moon runes. Of course. An easy thing to miss." Gandalf looked over at Bilbo who didn't say anything.

Elrond turned around and ushered us to follow him. "Well in this case, that is true; moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day on which they were written."

"Can you read them?" Thorin asked.

"These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve by the light of a crescent moon nearly two hundred years ago. It would seem you were meant to come to Rivendell. Fate is with you, Thorin Oakenshield; the same moon shines upon us tonight."

Elrond led us through a series of corridors and out by a beautiful waterfall with a pedestal, made out of a certain stone, in the middle. We gathered around the stone and watched as Elrond placed the map on the stone. The moon shone upon the map and soon words began to appear across the paper. I could not read them so I waited for Elrond to translate.

"Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks, and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the keyhole."

"Durin's Day?" Bilbo stood confused wondering what it meant.

"It is the start of the dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together." I explained.

Thorin looked at Balin. "This is ill news. Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us."

"We still have time." Balin replied.

Bilbo still not quite sure what was going on asked "Time? For what?"

Balin turned to look at Bilbo to explain the purpose of receiving this information. "To find the entrance. We have to be standing at exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then, and only then, can the door be opened."

"So this is your purpose, to enter the Mountain." Elrond finally pieced the pieces together and looked at everyone.

"What of it?" Thorin couldn't stand to be pleasant for just one second could he?

Elrond handed back Thorin's map. "There are some who would not deem it wise."

"Who do you mean?" Gandalf asked.

"You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth."

_Break_

Thorin, Bilbo, and I were led back to where the dwarves were having another meal together. Bofur threw a sausage at Bombur and Bombur broke the chair because of his weight. The dwarves roared with laughter. I gave a small chuckle and walked over to help Bombur up, carefully I touched his arm and heaved him up. I didn't do much good so another dwarf had to help me get Bombur standing on his own again.

"So, where have you three been for the past few hours?" Bofur asked while chewing on a sausage. Thorin began to tell the same tale Elrond had recited from the map.

The dwarves began to murmur among themselves, worried that they would not reach the mountain in time. Thorin quickly put an end to all doubt and the dwarves were silent.

A few moments of silence past until Kili looked at me. "What's wrong with your eyes?" I groaned and covered my face. Here we go again.

_Break_

While Elsa, Bilbo, and the two dwarves returned to the company, Elrond led Gandalf away separately. Elrond led Gandalf up a flight of stairs towards an open pavilion.

"With or without our help, these dwarves will march on the mountain. They are determined to reclaim their homeland. I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield feels that he's answerable to anyone. Nor for that matter am I."

Elrond stopped atop the stairs. "It is not me you must answer to." Gandalf looked up and slowly a beautiful elven woman turned towards him. She wore a light gown that shimmered in the starlight. Truly, she was a sight to behold.

Gandalf, slightly shocked by who stood before him, recovered quickly. "Lady Galadriel." Gandalf bowed slightly out of respect of the woman who stood before him.

Galadriel nodded her head. "Mithrandir. It has been a long time."

_"Nae nin gwistant infanneth, mal ú-eichia i Chíril Lorien."_ Gandalf spoke in elvish as he rose from his bow with a smile on his face. Slowly, Galadriel too had a smile spreading across her face.

"I had no idea Lord Elrond had sent for you." Gandalf looked back at Lord Elrond whom gave a neutral face in return.

"He didn't. I did." A deep voice said behind him and Gandalf turns around and sees another familiar figure.

Giving another bow, "Saruman."

"You've been busy of late, my friend."

Soon Gandalf was seated across from Saruman while Elrond stood to the side and Galadriel slowly walked around the table. "Tell me, Gandalf, did you think these plans and schemes of yours would go unnoticed?" Saruman asked.

"Unnoticed? No, I'm simply doing what I feel to be right." Gandalf said trying to defend his actions.

"The dragon has long been on your mind." Galadriel stated more than asked while she circled around the group.

Gandalf nodded. "This is true, my lady. And not only my mind, others as well have been thinking about the dragon. Smaug owes allegiance to no one."

"Elsa, she travels with you on this quest, aiding the dwarves to reclaim their homeland." Galadriel said.

Saruman looked at Galadriel and then back at Gandalf. "Elsa? She has not been seen in over 50 years, I had assumed she had perished from her grief."

Gandalf gave a small awkward cough. "No she has not. She in fact has been getting quite better, still not very social but she has grown into a fine young woman-."

"Does she still where her gloves?" Saruman cut Gandalf off because he knew he was babbling.

Gandalf paused not sure what the best answer would be, but before he could say anything, Galadriel spoke up. "She has grown stronger over the years, often she would enter Lothlorien's realm and freeze the very ground she treaded upon. Managing to stay right on the borders, she has avoided detection from the protectors." Galadriel paused but continued her walking. "She grows stronger each passing day, if she cannot keep her emotions under control, she may freeze another."

"And that's why she must where those gloves." Saruman argued. "She's a dangerous Istari who never learned to control her ice. She is a lost cause and a failure as an Istari."

"She is not! On the contrary she has displayed self-control and even went a few hours without her gloves!" Gandalf countered. "She is learning, take it that she is quite slow, I believe she will soon be able to control her ice."

Saruman's eyes narrowed. "After 50 years with gloves on she can only be parted with them for a few hours. I'd hardly call that progress."

"I agree with Gandalf." Elrond said. "Elsa has mature over the years and can show self-control when need be. By no means is she an expert, but I think she is on her way to a better future." Gandalf nodded his thanks and looked back at Saruman.

"What purpose could Elsa possibly bring you on this quest?" Saruman sighed rubbing his temples. "She may be able to freeze things, but against a fire breathing dragon she has no chance."

"I asked her to come along with me on this journey, for the company's sake and hers. She has cut herself off from the world and deserves to see the light of humankind again. She must integrate herself with others again of she will slowly die a sad, lonely death." Gandalf sighed.

"And why does her presence help you?"

"She provides the company a sense of comfort I would say." Gandalf smirked slightly. "Despite her limited conversational skills and her lack of smiles, the dwarves have inched her out of her shell. She begins to smile more, and glower a little less. The dwarves find her amusing and are comfortable laughing and jesting with her."

"A sense of normalcy of this quest?" Elrond supplied and Gandalf nodded.

"And I believe she can help with the dragon, for no single dwarf, man, or wizard could possibly stop a dragon. But together, we might be able to do something. But if we do nothing and leave Smaug in his lair, he could possibly choose to side with the enemy. A dragon could be used to terrible effect."

"What enemy? Gandalf, the enemy is defeated. Sauron is vanquished. He can never regain his full strength." Saruman countered.

Elrond sighed. "Gandalf, for four hundred years, we have lived in peace. A hard-won, watchful peace."

"Are we? Are we at peace? Trolls have come down from the mountains. They are raiding villages, destroying farms. Orcs have attacked us on the road."

"Hardly a prelude to war."

Saruman looked to Gandalf. "Always you must meddle, looking for trouble where none exists."

Galadriel silenced everyone. "Let him speak."

Gandalf nodded his thanks as he began to speak. "There is something at work beyond the evil of Smaug. Something far more powerful. We can remain blind, but it will not be ignoring us, that I can promise you. A sickness lies over the Greenwood. The woodsmen who live there now call it 'Mirkwood'. and they say..." Gandalf paused for such a moment, hesitant on whether he should continue.

"Well, don't stop now. Tell us about the woodsmen say." Saruman said urging him to continue his tale.

"They speak of a Necromancer living in Dol Guldur, a sorcerer who can summon the dead."

"That's absurd. No such power exists in the world. This...Necromancer is nothing more than a mortal man. A conjurer dabbling in black magic." Saruman denied.

"And so I thought too. But, Radagast has seen-"

Saruman cut Gandalf off. "Radagast? Do not speak to me about Radagast the Brown. He is a foolish fellow."

Gandalf shrugged his shoulders a bit. "Well, he's odd, I grant you. He lives a solitary life."

"It's not that. It's his excessive consumption of mushrooms." Saruman replied with a bit of annoyance tone in his voice. "They've addled his brain and yellowed his teeth. I warned him, it is unbefitting of the Istari to be wander in the woods..."

Gandalf began to tune out Saruman and Galadriel began to speak in his mind. _"You carry something. It came to you from Radagast. He found it in Dol Guldur."_

_ "Yes."_

Galadriel stopped her circling and looked at the back of Gandalf's head. _"Show me."_ Gandalf withdrew a wrapped object from within his robe and placed it upon the table. It made a slight thud and all talking began to cease as the group peered down at the wrapped object.

Elrond stepped forward as if to unwrap the cloth that covered the object. "What is that?"

"A relic of Mordor." Galadriel said and Elrond paused his reach to touch it. Slowly, he unwrapped the object and they were able to gaze upon the black. The blade seemed to radiate darkness and death, its hilt and sword looked sickly with death.

"A Morgul blade." Elrond said looking at the blade.

Galadriel stepped up to the table with a slightly frightened and worried expression. "Made for the Witch-king of Angmar, and buried with him. When Angmar fell, men of the North took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it within the High-Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried them, in a tomb so dark it would never come to light."

Elrond shook his head in disbelief. "This is not possible. A powerful spells lies upon those tombs; they cannot be opened."

Saruman scoffed, seemingly denying that such an object could be retrieved. "What proof do we have this weapon came from Angmar's grave?"

"I have none."

"Because there is none. Let us examine what we know. A single Orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen. A dagger from a bygone age has been found. And a human sorcerer, who calls himself the Necromancer, has taken up residence in a ruined fortress. It's not so very much, after all. The question of this dwarvish company, however, troubles me deeply. I'm not convinced, Gandalf; I do not feel I can condone such a quest. If they'd come to me, I might have spared them this disappointment. I do not pretend to understand your reasons for raising their hopes…"

Slowly Saruman's faded from Gandalf's thoughts and Galadriel turned to look at Gandalf. _"They are leaving."_

Gandalf gave a slight nod with his head_.__ "Yes."_

_"You knew." _Galadriel stated.

"…I am afraid there is nothing else for it." Saruman continued talking despite not realizing Gandalf was not listening.

Light steps were heard running up the stairs where the group sat. Elrond turned around to see that Lindir stood at the entrance with a look of shock upon his face. "My Lord Elrond; the dwarves, they've gone."

Soon Saruman left along with Lord Elrond, dispersing to attend to their own matters and the only ones that remained were Galadriel and Gandalf. They both stood looking out over the vast valley and watched as the sun slowly rose over the horizon.

"You will follow them?" Galadriel asked tilting her head to look at Gandalf.

"Yes."

Galadriel smiled. "You are right to help Thorin Oakenshield. But I fear this quest has set in motion forces we do not yet understand. The riddle of the Morgul blade must be answered. Something moves in the shadows, unseen, hidden from our sight. It will not show itself, not yet. But every day it grows in strength. You must be careful."

"Yes."

"Elsa, she is growing like the shadows. You were right to ask her to partake in this quest with you. Though I worry that she will not make it to see the end." Galadriel said quietly looking out over the sunrise. "She is quite young, she does not fully understand the ways of the world. Should she succumb to the darkness that still dwells in her heart, do you think you could stop her? That bit of guilt and grief of her sister still lingers." She looked to Gandalf.

Pausing to gather his thoughts he nodded. "I shall hope that it will never come to that milady."

Galadriel placed her hand on Gandalf's shoulder. "As do I."

Gandalf smiled and moved away to return on his journey, but Galadriel stopped him once again. "Mithrandir? Why the Halfling?"

Gandalf sighed and looked back at Galadriel. "I don't know. Saruman believes that it is only great power that can hold evil in check. But that is not what I have found. I've found it is the small things, everyday deeds of ordinary folk, that keeps the darkness at bay. Simple acts of kindness and love. Why Bilbo Baggins? Perhaps it is because I am afraid, and he gives me courage."

Galadriel smiled at Gandalf. "Do not be afraid, Mithrandir." She slowly pressed her lips to his forehead. "You are not alone. _Ae boe i le eliathon, im tulithon."_

Gandalf closed his eyes for a brief moment, but when he opened them, she was gone.

_Break_

While the company and I awoke at the early hours of the morning to get ahead start before the elves woke, I could not simply leave without saying goodbye. I quickly changed from my sleeping gown into my usual travel attire, blue breeches and a dark blue tunic with silver threading decorating it. The elves were kind enough to supply me with new travel clothes and supplies.

I quickly ran a brush through my hair and French braided it down my back. I looked in the mirror and gave a satisfied nod. I looked for a piece of parchment and ink so I could leave a thank you note. I thanked Elrond for his hospitality and promised to visit again once the quest was over.

I folded the letter and placed it on top of the desk that faced the open window. I was about to leave the room before I noticed my one glove that I arrived in Rivendell with. I walked over to the dresser and picked up the glove. I flipped it over in my hand and looked at how worn it was, and then I looked back down at my exposed hands.

"Can I do it?" I whispered to myself. I took one more glance at my glove before a smile slowly started to spread across my face. I walked over and placed my glove atop my letter and walked towards the door.

"Elsa, it is a new beginning." I said to myself. "No more living in fear." I opened the door with my bare hands without hesitation, no ice formed and I started to run down the hall.

I was free.

A/N So I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! I was quite satisfied with it surprisingly! I hope everything was pretty clear in this chapter. I am honestly not trying to make Elsa a Mary-Sue but I'm noticing it could be headed down that path. But trust me, next chapter she will not be all kick-butt Istari who can take on the world!

Oh and I guess I should make it clear that yes I do not think that Arwen was actually in Rivendell at this time. If memory serves, she should have been in Lothlorien. But honestly I didn't plan on having the elf be Arwen, but I also didn't want Elsa to meet up with Aragon. So I settled for Arwen instead.

But please review and I'll talk to you all next week!

_"Not all who wander are lost."_

_~ J. R. R. Tolkien_


	5. My Secret

A/N My fifth chapter! I'm enjoying writing this story and I hope you all like reading it too! Sorry for the late upload but FanFiction kept giving me an error and wouldn't let me upload a document yesterday! But they fixed it so now I present you this new chapter!

Nothing belongs to me except my OC Elsa. The rest comes from the book "The Hobbit" by J.R.R Tolkien or the adapted screenplay by Peter Jackson. And by no means am I a Tolkien expert, please message me if I have anything completely wrong.

Without any further delay, let us begin.

Chapter 5

I ran down to the lower pavilion where I saw the dwarves were already packed and ready to leave Rivendell. I was a few hours before the sun would rise, so we would gain a head start before Gandalf would be able to join us.

"Good morning." I whispered quietly to the dwarves with a small wave of my hand.

Bilbo was the only one that answered. "Good morning Elsa." The dwarves were too busy with one another securing their packs and getting ready for the journey ahead. Thorin ushered everyone to hurry, and soon we were on our way. Leaving the safe haven of Rivendell and venturing out into the mountains.

We had been walking for only an hour or two when we finally stood high upon the mountain and gazed down below at Rivendell. The view was stunning and I was saddened to leave such a wonderful place. But, I knew that I would return sometime in the near future.

Thorin led the company until he stopped and looked behind at the group. "Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the Wild." Thorin looked to Balin. "Balin, you know these paths; lead on."

"Aye." Balin marched up ahead of the company leading to rest of us on.

Bilbo had slowed and wanted to rest his eyes one last time upon the beauty of Rivendell. Thorin noticed his hesitation called back to him. "Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up."

I looked behind me and backtracked to Bilbo. I placed my hand upon his shoulder and said; "Fear not Bilbo, for I am sure you will be able to see the wonders of Rivendell again. Lord Elrond will always have his door open for you." I smiled at him.

Bilbo looked up at me and grinned. "I suppose. But I believe we best catch up, I don't think they dwarves would wait for you nor I." I laughed and let him cross in front of me so I would bring up the rear.

We had been walking for much of the day and the sun had risen high in the sky. I mostly stayed in the back talking with Bilbo, telling him of the places I have seen. I did speak a little to Bofur and Bombur. I was in the middle of a tale of where I discovered the best wine ever made when I heard someone call out to me.

"Lady Elsa!" I heard Kili call and I sighed.

"How many times must I ask of you, call me Elsa."

Kili slowed down so now he was walking in the back with me. Balin was in the front with Thorin close behind, and the rest of dwarves scattered themselves in a line, trudging along, making small talk with one another.

"I do not believe I have been able to express my thanks as of yet. You saved my life, and for that I am eternally grateful." Kili said looking up at me.

I quirked an eyebrow. "It was no trouble Kili. I'm just glad I was able to make it there in time."

Kili nodded and continued to stare at me, as if pondering another thought. I looked back down at him.

"Yes?"

"How did you if I may ask?" Kili asked.

I paused a moment before I said anything. "How did I what?"

"Kill the warg?"

I looked back down at Kili as we continued to walk. "I stabbed it."

"With what?"

"With a blade." My simple answers did not settle well with the dwarf as he continued to ask.

"Which blade did you use?"

"Why so many questions? Are you not satisfied with the fact that you are still breathing today? Or must you keep pestering me about such trivial details?" I snapped at Kili. Kili had a look of hurt cross his features for a split second before he quickly masked it.

I immediately felt bad at my sudden outburst towards him. "Apologies Kili, I did not mean to get angry at you."

"Don't apologize for my brother's stupidity!" I heard a voice call out. I looked up and saw Fili standing, waiting for us to catch up to him before we began walking again. "My brother doesn't know when he needs to stop talking. He was quite annoying as a child you know? Wouldn't stop pestering our Uncle with questions."

"Shut up Fili!" Kili growled at Fili. "You don't know when to shut your mouth either."

"Just thank the little lady for saving your ass and move on in life." Fili said smirking. "Or are you embarrassed because you had to have a lady protect you."

I noticed Kili's ears began to turn a slight pink. "I-I'm not embarrassed!"

"Ah but your face says otherwise." Fili grinned elbowing his brother.

I began to rub my temples; a headache was forming due to the dwarf's consistent bantering back and forth. "How about we just move on from this subject. Kili, your welcome." I said nodding to him. I looked back towards Fili and said, "Now let's just hope I won't have to do the same for you."

Fili through his head back and laughed. "Let's hope none of us with have to endanger ourselves. I'm quiet done with those attacking wargs, they weren't the best of fun."

I smirked. "Indeed, wargs would not make very good pets now would they?"

Fili and Kili grinned. "No it would not. I would rather have a wolf than a warg. Much more manageable." Kili said.

I laughed. "I would even take an Mûmakil over a warg. Though it wouldn't be a very practical-."

"You've seen an Mûmakil?!" Fili and Kili cried out in unison throwing me off a bit.

"Yes, I have. It was many, many years ago." I said.

"You must have been but a wee child!" I heard Ori say as he overheard our conversation.

I smiled. "_A child of a 110._" I thought. But then I laughed. "Haha it 'tis true. I was so small that I can barely recall much of the event."

"I heard you talking to Bofur about your adventures, have you ever been to the Shire before?" Bilbo asked me.

"Once, my family and I traveled a lot, so we made our way to a variety of places. It was truly quite fun." I smiled thinking back at the memory of my sister and I traveling across the lands of Middle Earth. We had no parents; Gandalf and Lord Elrond were the only parent figures we ever knew.

"What did you parents do lass?" Balin asked.

I paused thinking for a moment. "Well, my father was just a traveling man who liked to put of shows for different villages children." Sorry Gandalf, but that's what you do like to do. "And my mother….she was a high figure of society. That's really all." Apologies Lord Elrond for making you my mother.

"Did you have any siblings?" Dori asked.

I frowned slightly, I felt a small tingle in my hands but I shook them to rid the feeling. "Yes…..I did."

Understanding my past tense the dwarves quickly understood my meaning. "Well Elsa! Rejoice that you are among friends on this journey!" Fili laughed out patting my on my lower back because he was too short to reach much farther. "We may be a rowdy crowd but surely we can make this journey a memory you will not forget! Right lads!" I heard a chorus of cheers and laughter.

I laughed along with them and nodded my head. We continued to talk amongst each other, all of the dwarves told me their stories of how life was before Smaug came. Even Dwalin participated in our little conversations. I was beginning to feel more comfortable with the dwarves and realized that this was truly the best, well only, company I have ever traveled with.

"If I understand correctly, we are making are ways towards the Misty Mountain's yes?" I asked the dwarves as we kept walking. The sun was beginning to set so there was a slight glow on the mountains up yonder.

Bilbo, overhearing my question piped in. "The Misty Mountain's? How far of a journey is that?"

Fili pointed towards a collection of mountains in the distance. "That my friend Bilbo, is our next destination."

"It should take no more than a few days to reach the bottom of the mountain." I said answering Bilbo's question. "Now, going through the mountains could be somewhat difficult."

I saw a look of worry cross Bilbo's face. "What sort of danger lurks within the mountain?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I can not say. For I have taken alternate routes through the mountains. In my travels I have never ventured on the path we shall be taking." Noticing that Bilbo did not look convinced I laughed a bit. "Though, one reassurance you should have dear Bilbo is that there are no dangerous creatures within the mountains. The wild life there is scarce due to lack of resources. So I don't expect us to be encountering any troubles along our path."

Bilbo let out a breath that I hadn't realized he'd been holding. I smiled and urged us to continue walking to catch up with the group. Over the next few days I held several conversations with all the dwarves and Bilbo. The one whom I talked to the least was Thorin, but he was always mapping out our next destination so I didn't blame him.

Over the next few days we made great distance and soon found ourselves along our path through the Misty Mountains. We started our path along the Misty Mountains, and as time went by, the sky began to darken.

I quickened my pace so I would be in step with Balin who was no longer leading the company. "I believe there will be a storm soon." I said to him looking up at the clouds.

Balin nodded. "Aye lass, the clouds do not look so friendly anymore." But the company pressed on despite the warning signs that were given. The path became narrower and soon we all had to walk single file up the mountain.

Soon little rain droplets began to fall from the sky, and then it began to rain harder, and harder! I had pulled up my hood, but that did we little good. Some stray hairs were plastered to my face and neck as I soon began to feel soaked to the bone. I looked behind me and saw a collection of dwarves grumbling about the downpour and Bilbo, who was directly behind me, looked like a pathetic, wet, dog.

Thorin was leading the company sometimes shouting words to us but I could not understand them. There was too much wind and soon lightning began cracking across the sky.

I here Bilbo stumbling around and as I looked behind me, my heart leapt to my throat as I saw Bilbo nearly tumble over the cliff. Thankfully, Dwalin grabbed him just in time.

Thorin squinted looking back at the group and shouted as loud as he could. "We must find shelter!"  
I sighed in relief because I was growing more anxious as the storm continued. Anyone of us could easily fall. But my relief was short lived as I heard Dwalin shout. "Watch out!"

My eyes followed where he pointed and terror seized me for a moment as I saw a giant boulder hurtling towards the cliff above us. We quickly press ourselves against the wall to avoid the rocks from hitting us. I covered my head, valuing that as the most important part of my body. Rocks smashed, and cut my arms and a bit of my shoulder. I didn't mind, as long as I didn't fall off the cliff I didn't care what hit me.

Balin looked up at the sky again and I squinted my eyes against the rain. Balin pointed and his face held a look of pure awe and terror. "This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!"

I looked up at that point; I thought for sure at that moment, our journey was at its end. A giant stone creature stood as he began to pick up a rock to hurtle it our cliff again.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!" Bofur cried out.

I whipped my head back to look at him. "I do not think this is the opportune time to gawk at the creature that is going to kill us!" I snapped at him.

The stone giants began to hurtle rocks at each other and one giant comes up behind another and smashes it in the head. Sending stones flying everywhere.

"Take cover: you'll fall!" Thorin shouted getting as close to the stonewall as possible.

Kili looked to the company. "What's happening?" The ground began to shake violently and our path began to shrink. I whispered a quick prayer to the Valar, I did not want to die here. As our situation could not get any worse, the path we were standing on split the company in two. I pushed Bilbo to the other side before he would go tumbling down the cliff and watched in horror as him and the other half of the company split of.

"Kili! Grab my hand! Ki..." Fili reached out over the gap to try to grab Kili's hand, who was on the opposite side, but was two late as he drifted farther away with the group. Fili was leaning dangerously over the edge at the slight shift in weight would make him go tumbling down the cliff.

I yanked Fili back by his tunic. "You fool! Do you want to fall to your death?!"

"He's my brother!" Fili cried out.

"You can nothing for him now! You cannot control the stone giants!" I snapped at him. I was beyond terrified, I was just praying that the company would make it out of this mess.

Both groups were thrown around as the stone giants continued to battle with one another. The dwarves in my group were able to jump to another section of stone that was more stationary. We looked behind us as the other half of our company seemed to be faring worse than us.

The rain kept falling and the winds were strong, making it hard for us to see what was going on. I held my hand up as if to cover my eyes from the rainstorm but it did little good.

One stone giant was hit and it seemed to crumble, but as it fell a giant stone seemed to fall onto the other group. My hands flew to my mouth as I saw through the rain, a giant boulder collapse onto the other half of the company.

Thorin let out a cry of anguish. "No! No! Kili!"

I felt like someone had stabbed my in the gut with a blade. The company was falling apart; at least half of our company lay dead up yonder. I wasn't extremely attached to them, but they were the first people I had talked to in years of my isolation. Their loss wouldn't cause me anguish, would they? They were just a bunch of dwarves…..a bunch of dwarves that treated me with kindness. They were more than just comrades, they were more than just a company, they were my friends.

As my hands were touching my face, I felt a coldness seep from them. I looked to my feet as ice formed beneath where I stood. I was about to let out a cry of hysteria before I heard a familiar voice.

"We're all right! We're alive!" I looked and saw Balin's head pop up along with the others that I presumed were dead. They all began to stand and brush the few pieces of rocks that fell on them.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" Bofur yelled looking around.

I ran over once I heard that Bilbo was missing, leaving a trail of ice behind me. "There!" Ori cried pointing over the cliff.

"Get him!" Dwalin roared. I watched as Ori leaned over the edge stretching out his arm so Bilbo could grab onto it. Bilbo suddenly slips and cries out in fright and he fell a little ways more.

I watched, as Ori seemed at a standstill, knowing that he could not reach Bilbo with his short dwarf arms. "Ori move!" I yelled dropping myself to the ground in his place. "I have longer arms I can reach him!" Ori quickly got out of the way. I looked at Bilbo and he stared back with frightened eyes.

"Bilbo, you must trust me! No matter what happens, trust me and do not let go! No matter what!" I cried out to him trying to sound confident. Bilbo nodded vigorously and I stretched my arm down to him. I was so close to touching him, but I didn't stop. I braced myself with my other arm on the ledge and gripped it tightly to prevent myself from falling down too.

Ice shot out from my hand gripping the edge of the cliff, soon encaging the edge of the cliff in ice. I heard to dwarves cry out in shock and some seemed to back up. Bilbo finally reached up and grasped my hand and I struggled to lift him. I grunted as I pulled his small form up the side of the cliff before I saw Thorin jump down and reach Bilbo and helped me haul him back over.

Once Bilbo was safely back on our path I immediately let go of his hand. I was panting and I stood up from my spot and looked at the dwarves who weren't making any indication that they wanted to be anywhere near me. I was still breathing hard when I looked to Bilbo. Bilbo's eyes were wide as he inspected his hands, as I'm sure he felt the chills.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin grunted flicking his eyes to Bilbo than back to me.

Thorin was angry as he got to his feet. "He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. Dwalin!"

Dwalin made his way to the front and I let all the dwarves march ahead of me. Dwalin soon led us to a cave where we could stay for shelter. I walked in and went a wall and too my bag off along with my cloak to let them dry. I looked down for the first time to inspect my clothes and I noticed that the entire front of my tunic was covered in mud due to me dropping to the ground and pulling Bilbo up. Some of my hair came out of my braid and were sticking out in odd places. I sighed and rubbed my dirty hands on my leggings, trying to clean the dirt that was on them, off a bit.

I heard Thorin instruct Dwalin to check the cave, and Dwalin came back saying that the cave was clear.

The company also took off their packs and laid out their cloaks to dry. Bilbo looked at me from across the other side and I offered him a weak smile.

"What was that?" I heard Thorin ask with a tone of anger in his voice.

I was at a loss for words. What could I say? "What was what?" Though this was probably not the best response for the situation I was in.

Thorin seemed to look even angrier. "You know of what I speak. You can create ice out of thin air."

The dwarves soon began to gather closer to me. The company looked at me, eager to have an answer. "Well? Speak!" I heard Dwalin grumble while taking a step towards me.

"Stop!" Balin said holding his arm out in front of Dwalin. "She is our comrade, we do not need to interrogate her. Simply ask." Balin smiled at me, easing me just a bit.

"I…..I can make ice." I stuttered. "With my hands."

"Well yes lass we can see that!" Nori said. "What are ye?" I was quiet again, I opened my mouth to answer, but I found that I could not say it aloud. Something that I wanted to keep hidden from the dwarves was finally going to be brought to light.

"You…you are the Blue Istari Gandalf was talking about." Bilbo stated more than asked. The dwarves and I looked at Bilbo, realization drawing upon their faces. They were all putting the pieces together. The story Gandalf was telling, my somewhat strange behavior, my ability to save Kili despite being faraway from him.

Thorin slowly turned to look back at me. He looked at me with uncertainty, as if he weren't completely convinced of Bilbo's statement. "You…you are one of the Istari?"

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. There was no point in denying it. It was time for the dwarves to finally know. "It is true. I am Elsa, the Blue Istari of Ice."

"Why did you not say something?" Kili asked with a look of hurt cross his features, knowing that I had been lying to them, in a way, throughout the entire journey.

"Please understand everyone, I did not mean to keep this hidden for long. I do not wish to be this Istari. For many years I have lived in fear of myself." I held up both of my palms so the dwarves and hobbit could take a better look at my snowflake-patterned hands. "I can freeze things so easily, in a blink of an eye I can encase something in ice." I looked to my left and saw a collection of boulders of to the side. I turned away from them and shot my hands towards the rocks. Ice immediately formed around the rocks.

I turned around thinking I was going to see fear cross their features. I was quite shocked with their reaction. Most of the dwarves began to have smiles spread across their faces as they looked at one another. "This is fantastic! Not only do we have one wizard among our company, but we have two!" Dori cried out.

"Smaug will not know what hit him!"

"We have a better chance of taking back Erebor!"

The dwarves began to chatter amongst themselves excitedly except Thorin who was still looking at the boulders I had frozen. He had a look of worry cross his features.

"Wait-." I said stepping forward to interrupt the dwarves who were still talking excitedly with themselves.

"She and Gandalf probably can take down the dragon by themselves!"

"No listen-." I tried once more.

"I always knew there was something different about her."

"You need to know-." The dwarves kept interrupting me.

"Yes she was always a little strange on our journey. Why didn't we pick up on it?"

"Excuse me? What are-." I was getting frustrated.

The dwarves began to cheer loudly and I was angry that they were not listening. "Stop! Listen to me!" I stomped on the ground in frustration, sending the dwarves to the ground as they slipped on the ice that I had created. They were grumbling and looking at me. "Sorry." I winced putting my hands up in peace. "That was an accident." I looked at all of them and also got Thorin's attention. "You all must know that I will be practically useless against Smaug. My ice will do little to nothing against a dragon."

"Why do you say that lass? Do not doubt your own abilities." Bofur smiled at me. These dwarves were no the brightest creatures I will give them that.

I stared at him blankly. "I'm not. But if I must remind you, Smaug is a FIRE-breathing dragon." I waited until the dwarves finally understood what I meant.

They all looked crestfallen at the fact that my ice wouldn't do them any good. "So you're basically useless then?" Kili sighed rubbing his forehead.

"Hey!" I snapped at him.

"Too bad you couldn't have water powers. We need that more than ice." Bifur grunted kicking the ground in disappointment.

I place my hands on my hips. "Well I apologize if my ice is of no help to you." I snapped. "I didn't ask for this."

Kili and Fili came up to me laughing, locking their elbows with mine, Fili on one side and Kili on the other, and soon the rest of the dwarves were laughing too. "We are just jesting Elsa! We are still happy that you are here of your own free will, willing to face down a fire-breathing dragon."

I looked around at the laughing dwarves and soon I joined in their laughter. Soon the laughter died down and we were all back to business.

"Right then! Let's get a fire started." Gloin said rubbing his hands together. I too admit I was somewhat chilled from the storm, not as much as the dwarves and Bilbo were.

"No, No fires, not in this place. Get some sleep. We start at first light." Thorin said shaking his head.

Balin pulled Thorin aside and whispered to him. "We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan."

"Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch." Bofur nodded and went out toward the front of the cave to take first watch.

I walked over to my pack searched through it for my blanket to sleep upon, but all the contents in my bag were soaked, so there was no point. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, standing back up. I turned around and saw Thorin standing behind me. "What is it Thorin?" I asked.

"You lied to me, to the company." He said in a low voice.

"Yes….yes I did." I replied.

"We are on a dangerous quest, there can be no lies amongst our company." Thorin paused. "You lied about being a wizard, you lied about how you saved Kili, what else have you spoken about which is false."

My eyes flickered over to the company who was laying down the rest, except for Bilbo, who seemed agitated and kept fidgeting. "Thorin, all lies I have spoken were not of importance to the companies safety. I did not compromise-."

"You do not know what will affect the company or not!" Thorin growled at me. "This is a quest of trust, we all work together to achieve one goal."

I glared back at Thorin. "A quest of trust you say. You yourself speak lies amongst kind folk. The elves of Rivendell were hospitable towards us, and yet you lied about everything to them. I even lied for your sake!" I whispered angrily back at him. "Do not speak to me of lies and truths when you yourself have little whom you trust." I turned around and was prepared to march away until Thorin grabbed my arm.

"I will not deny what you say. But you of all people know why I do not trust any elves. For I am sure, for as long as you have lived, you have heard the tale of their betrayal."

I shook my head. "Thorin, I will not argue about your rivalry amongst the elves. It has been going on for 60 years, and I believe it shall last even longer." I looked back at him. "For now, let us concentrate about the present, can we leave the past in the past?"

Thorin shook his head. "No, I cannot." We stood there in silence for a few moments. "Can you swear to me that you shall no longer keep secrets from us?" Thorin asked.

I smiled at him. "I can swear that I shall not lie about my circumstances." At that moment, fear gripped me. No matter what I swore, I would never, EVER, tell the dwarves that I was there during the day that Smaug came. It does not matter what the dwarves ask, they will never know.

"Elsa," I had just begun walking back to the place where I had planned on sleeping. I stopped and turned back around once more to look at Thorin. "I am glad you are amongst us on our journey. You have earned your place among the company." Thorin didn't even look at me when he said this, but I knew it took him a great among of effort to admit this.

I smiled at him and walked towards the company where they lay sleeping. I found a free patch of ground without too many bumps or rocks. I lay down and placed my arm under my head, and allowed myself to catch a few hours of sleep before we were all up again.

It had only been a few hours when I awoke once more at the sound of voices quietly whispering. I slowly sat up and noticed all the dwarves were still sleeping. I covered my mouth as I yawned and swept some of my loose hair behind my ear. I was about to lie back down when I heard two people talking again.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Back to Rivendell."

It sounded like Bilbo and Bombur talking, and the conversation didn't sound good. I quietly stood up, cracking my bones and moaning slightly as my legs were sore from our climb up the mountain. I hobbled over to the entrance where Bofur was keeping watch.

"No, no, you can't turn back now, you're part of the company. You're one of us." Bofur said sounding a little hurt.

Bilbo gave a slight sarcastic laugh. "I'm not though, am I? Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door."

I finally made it to the area where the two were talking, they didn't notice me yet.

"You're homesick; I understand."

Bilbo shook his head. "No, you don't, you don't understand! None of you do - you're dwarves. You used to - to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere."

"Bilbo!" I hissed. Bofur and Bilbo gave a slight jump, startled by my sudden appearance. "You do not mean it?!"

Bilbo sighed and looked upset. "I am sorry, I didn't..."

Bofur gave a small smile and shook his head. "No, you're right. We don't belong anywhere. I wish you all the luck in the world. I really do." He stood up and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Bilbo-" I started but my eyes caught of his sword.

_"The blade is of Elvish make which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby."_

"What's that?" Bofur asked pointing to the slight glow of blue from Bilbo's sword. Bilbo looked down and slowly drew his sword out of its sheath. A slight ring could be heard as he examined his sword. A look of worry crossed his face as I gawked at his sword.

We were in danger.

Suddenly the ground began to shake and Thorin quickly got up. "Wake up. Wake up!" He cried trying to get his comrades awake. But it was too late. I saw the floor began to open and the sand started to fall through first, and then the company and I began falling.

A/N So I hope you all enjoyed my chapter for today! It was kind of too mushy gushy for me, but like I said before, I'll probably come back and edit it once I completely finish this movie. Maybe before Desolation of Smaug, I don't know.

I know its up a little later on Friday than I usually do it, but it's still Friday nonetheless! Please let me know what you think of the chapter! Again, I'm really trying not to make this a Mary-Sure!

And for those who don't know what an Mûmakil is, it's those giant elephant looking creatures from the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

Please review and I'll talk to you all next week!

_"Not all who wander are lost."_

_~ J. R. R. Tolkien_


	6. Goblin Town

A/N Chapter 6 is finally here! The company has finally made there way to Goblin Town!

Nothing belongs to me except my OC Elsa. The rest comes from the book "The Hobbit" by J.R.R Tolkien or the adapted screenplay by Peter Jackson. And by no means am I a Tolkien expert, please message me if I have anything completely wrong.

Without any further delay, let us begin.

Chapter 6

The ground caved beneath us, and everyone was falling down into the mountain. I screamed as I fell not knowing where I when I would end. The fall lasted just mere seconds until I fell facedown into the dirt. I coughed and wheezed as I slowly lifted my head and started to analyze where we were.

The dwarves were falling to the ground near me as well and as I was about to stand, I heard a yelling from above as something landed on my back, sending me face first into the ground…again.

I coughed and sputtered as I tried to will oxygen back into my lungs. Whatever fell on me was heavy enough to shatter my rib cage. "Sorry Elsa." I turned slightly to see Bombur roll off my back, making me wince. Out of all the dwarves that could have crushed me, why did it have to be the fattest one?

As I was hauling myself to my feet for the second time, I heard the pounding of drums and the squeals of disgusting creatures. I whipped my head around and saw that we had all fallen into a makeshift cage. I noticed Thorin was looking around too when we were suddenly ambushed by a horde of goblins!

The goblins grabbed the company and I, disarming all of us. The goblins grabbed my flailing limbs and scratched my face and neck in the process. They took my sword that was strapped to my waist and began to drag me off with the other dwarves. I thrashed about, attempting to not be an easy prey for them to take, but a few quick slaps to my face and their nails digging into my skin stopped me. I was definitely going to bruise.

The company and I were dragged away from the cage and were lead across rickety bridges and through their establishments that looked like weak planks held them together. We were brought forth to a different platform where I saw the most hideous goblin among them all. He was much large than the rest and stomped on the other goblins to sit upon his chair. My jaw dropped as I realized that he was most likely the leader of the underground goblin place. He held a staff with a skull stop and he stroked his chin as he peered over our company.

"What an ugly creature." I mumbled mostly to myself. I saw Nori look to me and gave me a small smirk.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?" The goblin kind cried out glaring at each and every one of us. His eyes resting on me a moment longer that I felt comfortable.

A smaller goblin stepped forward and gave a slight bow. "Dwarves, Your Malevolence." I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of goblins. Though somewhat thankful that they did not care that I was a woman and assumed that I was a dwarf. I guess my height wasn't a big enough clue for them.

"Dwarves?"

The smaller goblin nodded and answered again. "We found them on the front porch."

"Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice." The goblin king shouted. The smaller goblins charged at us again and through whatever remaining objects on the ground beneath our feet. More swords and daggers were found and the dwarves tried there hardest to fight back.

I myself was not doing as well as I hoped without my magic. The space we were on was to crowded and there were so many bodies pressed up against me that I couldn't make any ice spears without possibly stabbing myself in the process. So I settled for my fists instead.

I pushed and shoved against the goblins until one bit down hard on my arm making me cry out in pain. I swung my fist back and punched the creature in the head, making it release my arm. I grabbed one of the thrown down daggers on the floor and stabbed the biting creature in the chest. It staggered back with the dagger still in it's chest and fell off the platform. My victory was short lived as I felt more creatures grab me and attempt to search me for more daggers.

"I…don't have…any more….WEAPONS!" I shouted at the touchy goblins. I threw the one that was latched onto my back to the ground and finally, after struggling without using my magic, froze the goblin in ice. The goblin screamed until it was completely incased in ice. I was panting but more goblins kept coming and there was no way the company and I could win this fight.

The goblin king ceased all struggles as his voice rang out. "What are you doing in these parts? Speak!"

I was silent and stood towards the back of the company. I said nothing as the rest of the dwarves did the same. I looked to Thorin who caught my eye and shook his head. Though, I do not believe the goblin king will appreciate our silence.

The goblin king narrowed his eyes. "Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest." He shouted pointing to Ori who looked absolutely terrified.

Everyone tried to fight off the goblins who went to grab Ori, but there were far too many of them. A few of the goblins slipped on their frozen friend and the goblin king took notice.

"Wait! What is that?!" He shouted pointing at the frozen dead goblin. The dwarves looked over too, noticing for the first time the frozen goblin.

"Something froze the goblin my king." Another goblin said bowing.

"It was her it was her!" The other goblins that I fought screeched while suddenly grabbing ahold of my arms and dragging me towards the king.

They dragged me the foot of the king and threw me to the ground. My chin hit the ground hard, causing me to bite my tongue. I could taste a bit of blood in my mouth.

"You?! A mortal woman could do no such thing!" The goblin king leered at me, he leaned in close towards my face and I cringed as I got a close up look at him.

I stood myself up and looked up at him. I didn't know how I would get myself out of this mess. I looked back at the dwarves who were still being held back by the other goblins. They certainly weren't going to be of any use. "I am a mere mortal as you say. I cannot create this magic ice. Your goblins are wrong." I said taking a few steps back.

The goblin king didn't look convinced. "If you cannot answer, than perhaps you can answer me this: What is your purpose here? Your companions do not wish to say. But if you value your limbs you will tell me." The goblin king laughed as he prodded me with his staff, making me lose my balance.

"Elsa say nothing!" Kili yelled out struggling against the goblins.

I whipped my head back around at him. Of course I wouldn't say anything, he just made my situation a lot worse. "You fool!" I hissed. He and the other dwarves gave me a curious look, not understanding what I meant.

"Elsa?! The Queen of Ice whom freezes all those in her path?!" The goblin king screamed as he backed up against his throne. "Seize her! Kill her before she freezes us all!"

Goblins then charged towards me, I tried to dodge the oncoming goblins who had their weapons brandished and swinging them towards me. I shot ice shards at the oncoming goblins and managed to stab a few and fatally wounding others. A few managed to avoid the ice and came at me with their swords. I dodged their clumsy swings and stooped to the ground and kicked my leg out knocking one to the ground.

I noticed another goblin swing its sword and I rolled narrowly missing its strike. I quickly scrambled back to my feet and looked at the goblins as they began to circle me. I gritted my teeth knowing that there was no way I was going to escape this.

"Wait." I turned and saw Thorin step out from against the goblins and looked defiantly up at the goblin king, seemingly unafraid of the creature. The goblins ceased their advance upon me and looked at Thorin.

The goblin king looked down at Thorin and slowly a smiled spread across his ugly face. "Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin son of Thrain, son of Thror; King under the Mountain." He took a large, mockingly bow at Thorin.

He stood back up. "Oh, but I'm forgetting, you don't have a mountain. And you're not a king. Which makes you nobody, really." He gave a slight laugh and he began to back up towards his throne again. "I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. A Pale Orc astride a White Warg."

I looked at the goblin king. So my suspicions were right, the Pale Orc still drew breath. Slowly, an eerie feeling spread across my body. The Pale Orc was alive and thriving across Middle Earth. Suddenly the gears began to work through my head and I came upon a realization. The orc pack that was hunting the company, I always thought it was odd that they were targeting the dwarves. But, what if they were under the command of the Pale Orc? Nothing was certain, but it would certainly make sense.

Thorin looked shocked and disturbed at what the goblin king said. "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago."

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" The goblin king laughed, he turned to a smaller goblin sitting in a makeshift basket. "Send word to the Pale Orc; tell him I have found his prize." The smaller goblin nodded and laughed and left on this rope that attached to his seat.

Soon the other goblins were bringing out makeshift instruments. The goblin king began to sing to his own tone. "Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung. You will lie down here and never be found, down in the deep of Goblin-town."

At this point I was brought back the where the group was huddled around each other. "He is enjoying this way too much." I grumbled.

"Well what do you expect lassie?" Gloin said. "They're goblins, nasty creatures with half a brain."

I cracked a smile at this. "Well, it's the second time you have been captured by dimwitted creatures then isn't it?"

Gloin just looked at me then cracked a smile. "How embarrassing." He said.

One goblin was inspecting the swords that were taken from us, and the company's attention was suddenly drawn to it as it let out a scream. It threw Thorin's blade to the ground and it slid out into plain sight of everyone.

The goblin king let out his own scream as he too looked upon the blade. "I know that sword! It is the Goblin-Cleaver, the Biter, the blade that sliced a thousand necks." The rest of the goblins screeched and began to scramble away from it.

Others were bringing out robes and whipping us with them while others began to bite us. I tried to cover my head to protect it from the whippings.

"Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!" The goblin king cried out while still baking away from the sword.

A few goblins grabbed Thorin and held him down as another raised a blade above its head, prepared to behead Thorin. Thorin struggled against their hold but it was useless.

"Thorin!" I shouted while trying to shove goblins out of my way to get to him. Before I could go any further, a brilliant white light exploded across the arena. Everyone was knocked to the ground, including the goblin king. I was thrown back by this shockwave, as it passed, I propped myself up on my elbows, confused from where this magic came from.

I looked up and I cried out in joy. There, standing upon the platform, was that familiar gray wizard brandishing his staff along with his sword. He looked menacing standing there staring out at the scene. How he managed to sneak in here undetected was astounding. That, or he killed all the goblins in his path.

Gandalf raised his sword and shouted, "Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Without needing any more encouragement, the dwarves and I scrambled to our feet, grabbing our weapons and throwing them to their perspective owners.

Goblins began to charge towards Gandalf but he easily fought them off, killing them with a few slashes of his sword.

The goblin king quickly took notice of this. "He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!"

I ignored the goblin king and continued to search for my blade. I finally managed to grab my sword and quickly drew it from its sheath and began to fight the goblins. I slashed at the goblins and parried their attacks.

"Nori!"

I whipped my head around to see Nori knocked to the ground and the goblin king charged towards him preparing to swing his mace down at him.

Thorin manages to run in front of Nori and blocked the attack and pushed back against the goblin king with his sword. The goblin king lost his balance and cried out as he fell off the platform.

Sweat dripped down my face, as the goblins never seemed to end. "Follow me. Quick! Run!" I turned and followed Gandalf's voice as we all began to run away from the throne room.

Since I had longer legs than the dwarves, I caught up with Gandalf and ran behind him. We ran one by one through goblin town, slashing and killing any goblins that managed to get in our way. I sliced the arm off of one goblin that reached out to strike Gandalf. Gandalf quickly turned and landed the killing blow and looked to me, nodding his head in thanks.

We are all running away from the hundreds of goblins that are chasing us.

"Quickly!" Gandalf shouts.

I try to make my legs move faster but I was exhausted from the fight and our continuous running. Suddenly a hoard of goblins block out path in front of us. I immediately stop as Gandalf too slowed down.

Dwalin quickly glanced around and spotted a large post. "Post!" He shouts. He and a few other dwarves cut the rope that held the post suspended. Dwalin led the group that clutched the post. "Charge!" They all let out a battle cry as I sidestepped them, allowing them to move to the front to knock the goblins over the edge. The continued to swing the post, knocking more and more goblins off the platform.

Dwalin and the rest of the dwarves drop the post and pull out their weapons and slash at the goblins. I too fought the goblins. I slayed an oncoming goblin who charged at me with a curved dagger. I looked to the side and noticed a goblin creeping up on Thorin.

"Thorin duck!" I yelled at the grabbed the dead goblin's blade and threw it towards Thorin without a glance to see if he moved.

Thorin saw the oncoming dagger and quickly ducked down and the dagger flew right into the goblins throat. "You could have killed me!" Thorin yelled at me and he gutted another goblin.

Not looking at him as I sliced the throat of a goblin. "You're welcome!" I yelled back at him. We began to run again across the rickety bridges that connected all of goblin town. We were all in our own little world and as raced across the platform and fought the goblins. I stabbed through the chest of two goblins and attempted to pull my blade out, but it was stuck in the two bodies. I noticed another goblin charge towards me and I quickly turned back to my sword and put my foot on the dead goblin and attempted to pull my sword out.

"Come on!" I gritted my teeth and continued to pull, but the sword wouldn't budge. The goblin charged at me and was just feet away from me and I gave on last tug with all my strength and weight. My sword came free but I used my weight and when my sword came free, I was surprised by its release. I stumbled back and my momentum made me swing my sword overhead and I heard a cry of pain as my sword ceased from moving and further behind my head. I turned around and saw that I had accidently stabbed the charging goblin in the head, effectively killing it.

I smiled and quickly yanked my sword out of the goblins head. Kili ran by me but stopped and looked at me and the dead goblin at my feet. Having seen the whole event play out, he nodded towards the dead goblin and said; "You got lucky."

I gawked at him and was about to rebuttal, but he tuned to look behind him and grabbed my wrist and dragged me away from the oncoming heard.

Kili and I ran fast to catch up with the company. We all noticed that there were goblins on the next level above us who were jumping down while clinging to ropes to swing themselves over to our side.

"Cut the ropes!" Thorin shouted and he swung his sword down cutting one of the ropes. The dwarves and I cut the ropes and the goblins that were swinging down to us, were wrapped around a platform and crashed down on them.

Goblins then began to fire arrows at Kili, but he managed to block a few. He noticed a ladder next to him and quickly grabbed that and used to shove the goblins away.

I ran behind Kili, as the rest of the dwarves did, and we all helped him push the goblins away and eventually over an edge. We threw the ladder down and used it as a makeshift bridge. I wasn't at all hesitant crossing our "bridge" to escape the goblins.

As soon as we all crossed Dwalin knocked the ladder off the platform to prevent any more goblins crossing with us.

At this point in our escape, Gandalf was back in front, killing and knocking goblins over the edge of whatever platform we were racing across.

I was behind Gandalf again and we suddenly had to stop as our path ended. I looked behind us and I saw Kili slice the rope that held our platform to the other. I nearly screamed as we swung to the opposite side.

"Jump!" Thorin and a few other dwarves were able to make it but I hesitated, and because of my hesitation, I was too late to jump. Though I wasn't the only one, a few other dwarves and Gandalf had yet to make the jump.

Due to the momentum, our platform swung back to the original location and some goblins had managed to jump onto our platform. I swung my sword while also attempting to dodge the attacks of the goblins. It was a lot harder on a moving platform, but as we swung back to the other side, where the other dwarves stood waiting for the rest of us to jump, I didn't hesitate. I saw the other dwarves and Gandalf jump, making it to the other side. I threw myself off the platform, but a goblin grabbed the collar of my tunic, choking me, and preventing me to jump across.

"Elsa!" I heard several dwarves cried out, as I hadn't been able to jump across. I gazed wide-eyed as the platform I was on swung back again. I dodged oncoming attacks of the goblins, but more, unfortunately, were able to jump on. I stabbed, cut, and decapitated as many goblins as I could, but I didn't stand a chance against them all.

I didn't see the goblin next to me until it was too late. It swung its blade down, I tried to move out of the way, but it managed to slice my arm. I cried out in pain and spun around and stabbed the goblin in the eye. My arm was bleeding and getting parts of my sleeve wet with blood. The platform was making its way to where the dwarves and Gandalf stood.

The momentum of the platform had gone down a bit, so I had a larger gap to jump across, but that didn't matter. It was either be killed by goblins, or possibly fall to my death.

I choose the latter.

I kicked a goblin that was closest to me into the others and turned around quickly. There was no way I would make this jump. I shrugged my shoulders and I threw myself over the platform, attempting to get to the other one.

I narrowly missed the edge and threw my arms out attempting to catch the edge, but instead large hands grabbed mine. I was hanging off the edge of the platform and looked down and saw the long fall that I would have had to experience.

I looked up and saw Dwalin holding onto my hand; he pulled me up over the edge. I climbed over and stood back up on my wobbly legs. "Thank you." I panted at Dwalin while placed a hand against my rapidly beating heart.

Dwalin just smacked my back and we set off again. Gandalf led and he strikes a low rock ceiling, causing a large rock boulder to break off. It began to roll down in front of us and squashed the goblins that were in front of it. We stomped along the dead bodies of the goblins as we ran after the boulder.

The boulder eventually rolled of the edge, so we made a quick turn onto another bridge of goblin town. I had no idea where Gandalf was leading us, and I had a feeling he didn't know either.

The goblins never ceased to give us a break as they continued to charge after us on all directions. My sword was covered with their blood and my palm was sweaty from gripping my blade for so long. I spin and sliced the stomach of a goblin while continuing to run after Gandalf.

The dwarves too were managing to keep running while also killing any goblins that happened to cross their path. We eventually managed to turn onto another path, but this one did not have any goblins to block our way.

I noticed up ahead that there seemed to be an exit to the outside as light seeped through the hole. I rejoiced for just a short moment as I thought we were finally going to be able to get out of this forsaken hole.

Nori and Gloin were running ahead of the others but suddenly, the wood in front of them shattered and the goblin king emerged from beneath it.

"You thought you could escape me?" The goblin king grinned. With this slight hesitation to move forward, hundreds of the goblins that we left behind were able to catch up and they surrounded us on all sides.

"What are you going to do now, wizard? You and the Ice Queen will never make it out of here alive, even with your magic." The goblin king swung his mace at Gandalf, causing him to stumble back slightly, but the dwarves were able to help him regain his footing.

Gandalf was not so easily defeated and he quickly took his staff and jabbed the goblin king in the eye. As the goblin cried out in pain, he dropped his mace and clutched his eye; Gandalf took his blade and sliced it in the belly.

The goblin king fell to his knees and looked at Gandalf. "That'll do it." Gandalf then drew his blade back and sliced its neck, killing the goblin king.

The goblin king fell down dead at this point, but due to his extremely heavy weight, the bridge that we stood upon began to shake. I tried to balance myself on the shaking bridge, but suddenly the piece that held the bridge up right, broke. This sent our section that we were standing on tumbling down the cliff.

I screamed as our bridge hit another part of goblin town send sections of wood everywhere. We all hung on for dear life and we were plummeting to the ground at an extremely fast rate.

We kept falling and falling and hit edges of the rock at the bottom, which was actually a good thing because it managed to slow us down enough that we wouldn't smash into the ground.

I grunted in pain as we hit the ground. A piece of wood was jabbing my injured arm, which made me even more uncomfortable. I was face down towards the ground as the dwarves were scattered around beneath the wood.

Gandalf was fortunate enough to free himself from the wood and stood back up straight. Bofur, who was above me didn't seem too uncomfortable in the situation we were in. "Well, that could 'ave been worse."

I rolled my eyes and didn't see how our situation could have been any worse, but I spoke to soon. Suddenly a giant weight fell on top of the company and I making me yell out in pain again while the dwarves did the same. I caught a glimpse at what it was, and the goblin king had crushed us even more.

"You've got to be joking." Dwalin growled as he attempted to move some wood off of him.

I tried pulling myself out of the woodpile, I managed to yank myself out a few inches, but I stopped once I heard Kili.

"Gandalf!" Kili cried out as he gazed up. I sighed and tried to look at Kili but couldn't from my current predicament.

"What now?" I grumbled. I didn't get an answer but soon I was freed from the pile, with the help of Fili, and looked up where Kili was looking. My jaw dropped as I saw the oncoming horde of what looked like thousands of goblins, came running down towards us.

"There's too many! We can't fight them." Dwalin said helping out a dwarf from underneath the wood.

Gandalf nodded. "Only one thing will save us: daylight! Come on! Here, on your feet!"

We all ran out towards the tunnel with Gandalf in the front leading us. We managed to emerge from the depths of Goblin Town and into the daylight where we were safe. We had lost the goblins, and at this point, I thought we were safe. But I was wrong.

A/N And that is chapter six! I know I'm only a few minutes late technically, but I didn't have the entire, or even half, the chapter written by today. So I spent the last few hours working on this chapter and I am happy the way it turned out!

Please read and review and I'll talk to you next week!

_"Not all those who wander are lost."_

_~ J.R.R __Tolkien_


	7. The Worst is Behind Us

A/N The final chapter of The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey! But don't worry! The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug is right around the corner and I am so excited to begin writing that part!

Sorry about the day late upload! And next week I am not 100% sure if I'll be able to upload that Friday. So no grantee, but I'll try my best!

Nothing belongs to me except my OC Elsa. The rest comes from the book "The Hobbit" by J.R.R Tolkien or the adapted screenplay by Peter Jackson. And by no means am I a Tolkien expert, please message me if I have anything completely wrong.

Without any further delay, let us begin.

Chapter 7

Gandalf led us out of Goblin Town and into the daylight. I slowed down as soon as I realized that we were safe and placed my hands on my knees trying to catch my breath. I was exhausted from the continuous running we have been doing.

As we all emerged from the tunnel, Gandalf was counting to make sure we had everyone. "Five, six, seven, eight...Bifur, Bofur...that's ten...Fili, Kili...that's twelve... Bombur - that makes thirteen… Elsa makes fourteen." Gandalf paused and looked around. "Where's Bilbo? Where is our Hobbit? Where is our hobbit?!"

I immediately stood back up and looked around. I had forgotten about the hobbit! I was so caught up in our escape that I didn't even think about anybody else but myself! Where was Bilbo?! Had he made it out? Where did we lose him? Was he dead? Was he trapped somewhere.

"Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!" Dwalin shouted angrily looking around for Bilbo. The dwarves were all looking at one another figuring out who to point a finger at.

Gloin looked to Dori. "I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me!" Nori countered holding his hands up.

"Well, where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked looking worried.

Nori thought for a moment. "I think I saw him slip away, when they first collared us."

Gandalf was beginning to look frustrated and angry. "What happened exactly? Tell me!"

"It doesn't matter what happened!" I shouted. I strapped my sword sheath to my waist again and quickly drew my sword back out. "Bilbo is not with us so he must be back in Goblin Town." I began to run up the hill but Gandalf grabbed my arm.

"We do not know where he is Elsa! Calm yourself and think about this before we go charging in blindly!" I knew Gandalf was right and it was a foolish plan, but I knew Bilbo would survive in there on his own.

I narrowed my eyes at Gandalf. "I will not abandon Bilbo to the tortuous goblins!" I wrenched my arm out of his grip.

Gandalf shook his head. "Neither will I Elsa, but first I must know what happened."

Thorin looked at the company. "I'll tell you what happened. Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it!" He growled. "He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door! We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. He is long gone." The company was silent through Thorin's claim and began to look crestfallen.

I formed my hands into fists and gritted my teeth. Thorin did not know anything about Bilbo; he was anything but what he said. I stalked over to Thorin who looked at me with a neutral expression. I quickly drew my hand back and struck him across the cheek.

All was silent and only the sound of slap echoed through the mountains. Thorin didn't even stumble back; he was strong and just turned his head back to look at me. The rest of the dwarves moved quickly to grab my arm to make sure I wouldn't strike him again.

"You know nothing of Bilbo!" I shouted at Thorin. I wrenched my hand away from the dwarves. "You! You cannot possibly understand what Bilbo has been going through! He has abandoned everything to come along with us to venture to the Lonely Mountain. And for what?! Will he gain anything from this journey?! Is he trying to regain a home he once lost?! No! He is doing this out of his own kind heart! What could you possibly know about that! You who understand nothing about sacrifices! You have no right to be king under the mountain!"

CRACK! I head turned sharply to the side and I stumbled back from the impact. Thorin looked extremely mad as he held his fist to the side. I cupped my cheek from the impact, where a bruise was surely to form, of Thorin's fist and narrowed my eyes at him. The rest of the dwarves gasped but I ignored their cries as I launched myself at Thorin.

With my weight and momentum I was able to knock Thorin to the ground and we tumbled down the hill a bit, going head over feet until Thorin was on top of me. He held my arms down to prevent me from fighting any further, but he underestimated me.

Since we were on a hill I used gravity to my advantage. I kicked my feet against Thorin and he tumbled over me with a slight grunt. He rolled down the hill a bit until he was able to stop himself.

I could hear the shouts of the dwarves and Gandalf as they raced down the hill to stop our fight. But I ignored them and I saw Thorin stand back up. I raised my hands and Thorin, realizing what I was about to do, quickly drew his sword. But he was too late. I threw my hands in front of me and allowed a large ice shard emerge from the ground towards Thorin.

I pushed Thorin up against the back of a tree with my ice and held him there for a moment. I looked at Thorin and saw my ice that was very close to piercing his neck. Thorin showed no fear; he looked even more menacing beneath my ice. I paused a moment to think about what I was doing. My eyes widened to what I had done and slowly lowered my hands. What was I doing? Thorin was not the enemy; I was just foolishly taking my anger out on him.

I felt ashamed and was prepared to go apologize to Thorin, until the dwarves interrupted me. The dwarves didn't realize that I had lowered my hands and I felt the weight of two heavy dwarves knock me to the ground. I landed face down and felt two arms grab each of my arms, pinning them to the ground.

I growled at them and wiggled around. "Stop it! Get off!" I tried to shake them off but two dwarves were harder to get rid of than just one. No amount of gravity would benefit me in this situation.

"You must calm down Elsa!" I heard Fili say as he pinned my left arm to the ground.

"Thorin is not the enemy! You two need to stop fighting before you kill someone." Kili said holding my right arm down.

So the two brothers were the ones who knocked me to the ground. I looked up at Thorin to see that Dwalin and Balin had their weapons drawn and quickly hacked the ice to pieces that held Thorin against the tree.

Thorin sidestepped the rest of the ice and quickly sheathed his sword while marching over to where I laid. I looked up at him as the two brothers still refused to get off me. Thorin said nothing; he just looked at me then marched away to talk to Gandalf.

I dug my hands into the dirt and a slight frost covered the grass. Fili and Kili noticed this and looked at one another. "Elsa, we are not getting off until you calm down and agree not to try to kill Thorin again."

"I wasn't trying to kill Thorin." I tried to turn my head to the side to look at Kili who looked unconvinced. "I'm done. I'm calm." Kili quirked an eyebrow, unsure if I truly meant it. "Oh get off already!" I grunted. "You two are extremely heavy and I'm afraid you might break my ribs!" Slowly Kili and Fili got off me and I stood up.

I brushed off my tunic and tired to pick out the bits of grass that was stuck in my hair, but there were so many that I just gave up. Kili and Fili were still looking at me, unsure what to do.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, trying to push the pieces that fell out of my braid, away from my face. "Look I'm done, honestly. It was just a small fight." I walked back towards Gandalf who did not look pleased at the scene I had caused.

"We move on. The hobbit is gone." Thorin shouted as he urged the company to move forward.

"No, he isn't."

I whipped my head around behind me as I saw Bilbo emerge from behind a tree. It was like he appeared out of thin air.

"Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!" Gandalf laughed. Bilbo smiles and walks up to the company to rejoin us.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili laughed patting Bilbo on the shoulder.

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?!" Fili asked looking back behind Bilbo to make sure there weren't anymore that were company.

Dwalin too seemed suspicious about how Bilbo managed to survive. "How, indeed."

I looked at Bilbo with a quizzical expression as he gave a slight laugh and put something in his pocket. He looked almost like he wanted to hide it from the view of everyone.

Gandalf too noticed this put did not seem to want to ponder on it. "Well, what does it matter? He's back!"

Thorin was not so easily swayed. "It matters! I want to know: why _did_ you come back?"

Bilbo looked at the company and gave a small smile. "Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home." Bilbo paused a moment then looked around at all the dwarves. "And that's why I came back, 'cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

I smiled at Bilbo who returned the gesture. The dwarves were quiet as they thought about what Bilbo said. I walked up to Bilbo and bent down a bit and enveloped him in a hug. "Welcome back." I whispered in his ear. Bilbo returned my hug until we broke our embrace at looked up at the sky.

The sun was beginning to set as daylight began to end. We had been in the mountain for most of the day it seemed. We all took a moment to breathe and relax until we heard the unmistakable howls of wargs.

We all looked behind us as we saw rider-less wargs descend the mountain towards us at a rapid pace.

Thorin gazed up at the wargs. "Out of the frying pan..."

"...and into the fire! Run! RUN!" Gandalf led the company down the hill. The last of the daylight has ended and we had only the moons light to guide us. We leapt over fallen branches and tried to avoid tripping on the rocks that were scattered across the land.

The wargs were faster than us though; they were catching up fast and soon one leapt in front of us, blocking us from continuing our run. Wargs began to attack us and I drew my sword, slashing at the wargs that came too close.

We were able to kill some and began our run again but soon had to stop. We had come to the edge of a cliff and there were no other paths of escape. And there was no way we would survive the fall off the cliff. I panted as I stood there looking over the edge. The fall was over a thousand feet; we did not even have the smallest chance of survival if we fell.

"Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb! Bilbo, climb!" Gandalf shouted. The dwarves immediately did what Gandalf instructed. I ran back towards the company to find a tree branch that was easy enough for me to climb. I quickly sheathed my sword as I jumped and swung myself onto the lowest branch. I did not dare look down to see the wargs that were charging at us.

"They're coming!" Thorin shouted. I saw Gandalf quickly scale the tree that was the farthest from the rest. He was an extremely good climber despite his age.

Dwarves helped each other scale the trees and trying to get the farthest away from the ground as they could. Soon I saw Bilbo climb up the tree I was in and scaled to the branch right above mine.

Gandalf was the farthest from the rest of us and knowing that we would not be able to easily escape from the wargs, he found a moth and whispered words of magic to it and let it flutter away. I was too busy trying to keep myself in the tree to notice Gandalf do this.

All the wargs, including the wargs with riders, made it down the hill to where we were. One orc looked fiercer and more defiant that all the rest. He had only one real arm and the other one had a makeshift arm out of sharp looking medal. I immediately recognized this orc, though I had never before had seen him. The stories about him were accurate but he looked far more terrifying in person.

Thorin looked shocked and seemed to not want to believe it. "Azog?!"

The pale orc smiled as it stroked the warg that it sat upon. "Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast?" _Do you smell it? The scent of fear?_ "Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob." _I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain._

I had lived for a hundred years I had come across many languages and had happened to learn only a few. I learned the ones that would be the most useful in my life, Common Tongue, Elvish, and unfortunately, a bit of Black Speech. I had no knowledge of others, but I had sadly understood what Azog had said. I looked to Thorin with eyes full of pity. Thorin's father was no longer alive, and for that, I felt truly very sorry for Thorin. For I knew that he had been searching for his father for many years, only to find out today that his father lay dead somewhere.

"It cannot be." Thorin whispered looking destroyed as he heard what Azog had said. Whether he understood it or not, I did not know.

_"Kod, Toragid biriz."_ _That one is mine._ "Worori-da!" _Kill the others! _Azog launched the rest of the wargs at us who were trying to jump into the trees. Their jaws were snapping and their teeth looked like they could piece any armor. "Sho gad adol!" _Drink their blood!_

The wargs were so large and strong that they managed to snap branches in half with their jaws and were able to push the trees from side to side. The wargs used there strong hind legs to jump up and down on the trunk of the tree and coming far to close to us with their jaws.

"This isn't good!" I yelled as the tree I was in with Bilbo started to become uprooted due to the wargs. The wargs kept jumping and snapping their jaws and eventually the tree was completely uprooted from the ground.

The tree began to tilt towards the other tree the dwarves were in and I flung myself onto their tree as the other one collapsed. But it little to comfort me as the tree too was uprooted by the wargs and soon fell onto the other. I again flung myself to the next tree, and then again to the last tree as there were no more left to jump to.

The company and I were all in the last tree closest to the edge of the cliff. Dirt and rocks fell of the cliff and tumbled to the bottom. I looked over and saw Azog grin in satisfaction of our distress.

I stood atop a branch with Kili at my side and we both looked around for something, anything that could possibly help us out of this situation.

I gave a nervous laugh. "Any ideas Kili?"

Kili did not look amused at all. "You're the wizard! Why don't you use some magic and make an avalanche or something!" He said while gripping the tree even tighter as the tree began to shake violently.

"An avalanche?!" I looked at him. "Really? You think I can just do that out of thin air! You know nothing about magic do you?!"

"Well this is not the time for a lesson on magic Elsa!" Kili cried out as the tree began to tilt slightly over the cliff.

"This may be the only time!" I cried as the tree swayed more and more.

Gandalf was above the company and he looked around for something that he could use. He noticed a pinecone off to the side and quickly snatched it and held his staff against it. He began to utter a few words and blew across his staff and onto the pinecone.

The pinecone caught on fire and Gandalf hurled it to the ground where the wargs stood. Kili and I looked down at the tiny fire pinecone, and due to the dry vegetation on the ground, the fire quickly spread. The wargs howled in pain as they were burned by the fire and began to run away.

Gandalf then sets afire two more pinecones and throws one to Fili. "Fili!"

Fili catches it and juggles it slightly in his hands due to the intense heat. Bilbo quickly grabs a pinecone and presses his close to Fili's so that both of them catch on fire. Gandalf begins throwing more pinecones to us and we soon all have flaming pinecones.

I juggled mine in my hands and threw it with all my might to the ground below me. More and more wargs caught on fire and ran away howling. As the wargs retreated the dwarves began to rejoice and taunt the orcs and wargs.

"Do not be so quick to assume victory." I said to myself. Unfortunately, our tree began to tilt again due to all of our weight and the attacks by the wargs. I thought for sure we were all going to fall off the cliff with the tree.

I screamed as the tree tilted over the cliff, I clutched the branch that I was near as the half of the tree the dwarves and I were on, fell over the edge. To our luck, a few roots held the tree in place and we did not go tumbling off the cliff. But we were all scattered and some of us were barely hanging on.

Ori lost his grip on the tree and began to fall off until he managed to grab onto Dori's leg. "Aahhh! Oh! Oh no!"

Dori looked helplessly up at Gandalf. "Mister Gandalf!" Dori too lost his grip and fell a few feet until Gandalf thrust his staff down and Dori managed to grab onto it.

Kili was in front of me and hauled himself up a bit to get a better grip on the branch. I looked at him and I gave a small laugh, I couldn't help it. This situation is ridiculous. This whole adventure has been ridiculous. We go from nearly being eaten by trolls, to being chased by wargs, to nearly being crushed my stone giants, almost losing our heads to a horde of goblins, and now we are back at nearly being killed by wargs. I'm beginning to see a pattern.

"Elsa this is not funny." Kili growled as he adjusted himself again.

"I can't help it." My laughter quieted down and I smirked at Kili. "Do you want that lesson of magic now?"

Kili just looked at me and then a small smile spread across his features. "Elsa this is not the time for jokes."

"Then why are you smiling?!" I pointed grinning. But Kili's smile soon was replaced with a look of fear. He stared at something behind me, and I turned my head to get a better look of our situation.

My jaw dropped slightly as I saw Thorin stand up and walk off the tree that we were all on. He had his sword out and a log in his other hand for what I assumed he wanted to use as a shield. We all watched as Thorin raced out of the flames and charged at Azog with his blade by his side.

Azog grinned and seemed thrilled that Thorin was attempting to attack him by himself. Azog opened his arms, almost seeming to beckon Thorin to come and attack him. Thorin than raised his blade and Azog charged at him with his warg. The warg leaped over Thorin and knocked him to the ground with its mighty paws, making Thorin lose his breath. The rest of us watched the scene unfold and feared for Thorin's life. There were far too many enemies for Thorin to take on by himself.

Thorin slowly got to his feet with his sword in his hand, and Azog charged at him again. This time, he swung his mace up and had it collide with Thorin's head, knocking him to the ground again. I heard Balin let out an anguished cry for his friend as he saw Thorin hit the ground.

I looked back at Kili who was trying to get atop the tree to help his uncle but his branch wasn't sturdy enough to hold him and it began to crack under his weight.

"Kili stop!" I cried. "Don't move or you'll fall to your death!"

"I won't leave my uncle to die at the hands of Azog!" Kili yelled back and continued to struggle to get on top of the tree.

"And neither will I!"

Kili whipped his head around at me and watched me as I used all my strength to climb atop the tree. Ig gritted my teeth as I used all my arm strength to raise myself high enough to kick one leg over the branch. I swung back and forth until I had enough momentum to swing my second leg up. Sweat glistened on my brow from the intense flames that licked the bark of the tree we were on. I gaze one last push and I was finally atop the tree trunk. I was on my hands and knees but knew that I had no time for a moments rest. So I got off my hands and knees and stood back on my feet.

We all heard the cry of pain as Azog's warg bit down on Thorin's body. Dwalin struggled to get atop the tree as well but his branch broke and he was sent hanging off the tree.

Thorin would not give up though; he used his sword and brought it down upon the snout of the warg. In frustration, the warg threw Thorin off to the side several feet away and onto a flat rock. Thorin's blade was knocked out of his hand and Thorin laid there in a daze.

Azog looked to one of the other orcs. "Biriz torag khobdudol." _Bring me the Dwarf's head. _

I heard a slight ring behind me and I saw Bilbo unsheathe his sword and looked at me. I too unsheathed my sword. I nodded at Bilbo and we ran towards Azog and the orc that held his blade against Thorin's throat. As we got closer, Bilbo threw his small body at the orc who was prepared to decapitate Thorin.

I ran over to Thorin and knelt down by his body and he stared wide-eyed at me. He had witnessed Bilbo saving his life and he then fell unconscious due to the impact against his skull.

Azog seemed unfazed by Bilbo's attack and my arrival. "Drep ta agh." _Kill him and the woman._

The wargs began to close in on us and I stood up and tightened my hand around the hilt. I moved to stand next to Bilbo and brandished my sword. As they got closer I swung my sword down upon their snout and they howled a bit before beginning to lunge at Bilbo and I.

Before the wargs could come any closer, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin managed to come racing through the fire and began to slash at the wargs, effectively killing some. Bilbo seemed to shake off his fear and charged at the wargs with a war cry. He attacked a warg and managed to block a killing blow from one of the orcs. The knock sent him backwards into the snout of Azog's white warg.

I stabbed a warg between the eyes and pulled my sword out in time to see Bilbo thrown to the ground in front of the white orc. Slowly, Azog approached Bilbo with a sickly grin on his face. Bilbo could do nothing but stare as the white orc approached with several other wargs.

Without a moment's hesitation, I ran and skidded to a stop in front of Bilbo. Bilbo's eyes widened as he saw me standing in front of him. I swung my sword around lightly, and glared up at Azog.

Azog looked down at me. "Move out of the way, or I shall kill you first." Azog spoke in common tongue. Azog urged his warg forward slowly towards Bilbo and I, expecting me to move.

"I do not fear you." I hissed. While in truth, I was terrified. His face held a collection of scars and his pointed teeth sent chills down my spine. Even his large warg was not as intimidating as Azog himself. But, I was determined to show Azog that I was unafraid of him. And to his surprise, I slowly sheathed my sword. "I could kill you without a sword."

Azog began to laugh and I stood my ground and stared defiantly up at the orc. Azog ceased his advance and soon I could feel the breath of his warg on my face. His wargs was inches from my face and growled and bared its teeth at me. Though, I did not let my gaze waver from Azog.

"Who are you woman?" Azog laughed. "You are foolish to sheath you sword for that is your only weapon."

I grinned. "Who said that was my only weapon?" I took a quick step back and slammed my foot against the earth while also throwing my hands out towards the ground beneath Azog's feet. Hundreds of smaller ice shards emerged from the ground and stabbed the warg that Azog sat upon.

The warg cried out in fright and in pain as it stumbled back. Its stomach began to bleed heavily from wounds I had inflicted. I was breathing hard, magic was not something that Istari's had an unlimited supply of, and it feeds off the energy of the user. That's why Istari's aren't seen using their magic at every moment of the day.

Azog looked surprised at this development. "You are the Istari of Ice. The woman who killed her own sister." My breath hitched and I gave an angry cry as I stepped closer to Azog and sent more ice shards towards him. In my rage I did not hear the intake of breath from behind me as Bilbo looked at me with an expression of doubt and concern.

Azog managed to evade a few but one shard struck him in the shoulder. He looked down at the ice and how it had easily pierced his skin. Without even a grunt of pain, Azog ripped the shard out of his shoulder and threw it to the ground.

"So it is true. Your emotions unleash your ice, you cannot control it."

"You know nothing." I hissed as I stepped closer to Azog.

"I have heard the tale just like many others have across Middle Earth." He cackled. "It is not so secret as you had hoped."

"Well then I hope my secret dies with you!" I shouted. I threw my hands out again and again while sending blankets of ice across the ground with my feet. I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings; I was only focused on slaying the orc. Azog and his warg circled me and I followed the creature with my eyes, determined to not let it inflict any wounds on me.

Azog began to charge at me and I braced myself, but then I heard the familiar cry of an eagle. I stopped and turned around to see an eagle swoop down and grab wargs, throwing them over the edge.

They were unlike any eagles that I had ever seen! They were large majestic creatures; about two or three times the size of Azog's warg! Eagles began to knock trees over and gust the fire on to the orcs and wargs. I watched the eagles fly overhead and destroyed much of our enemy. Azog let out a yell of frustration as he saw the eagles attacking the orcs and wargs.

I turned around and saw an eagle stoop low and gently grab Thorin in between its claws. The eagle began to fly off with Thorin. The pale orc let out another shout of anger and quickly turned back to me. He swung his mace down at me and I leaped out of the way.

An eagle came up behind him and he had to quickly move it avoid impact with it. I looked at Bilbo who seemed afraid of the eagle as it swooped down at grabbed Bilbo in its claws. But as it flew over the edge it dropped Bilbo onto the back of another eagle. Bilbo gripped the feathers on the back of the eagle afraid he was going to fall off.

I stood their alone looking out over the horizon where the eagles were flying. "They left you to die." I heard Azog say, I turned and looked at him with a grin.

"I think not." Not waiting for his response I ran over to the edge and hurled myself over the cliff. I fell for a few seconds before I landed on the soft back of another eagle. I turned around and watched Azog fade away as the eagles put distance between them and the company.

I saw the other dwarves on the backs of the other eagles along with Gandalf. I looked over at Thorin who was still unconscious in the talons of the eagle. I bit my lip in worry; he was unresponsive to our cries to him. The eagles flew us over mountains and I could not help but worry about Thorin's condition. I felt guilty for saying all those cruel things to him. He showed bravery in even the direst of situations.

Dawn began to break and the sun scattered rays across the landscapes. It was truly a sight to behold, but none of us took a moment to appreciate it. The leader of our company lay in the talons of an eagle, possibly dead.

"Oh Valar," I whispered. "let him live."

The eagles soon began to descend onto a large rock structure where they laid Thorin carefully on the ground. One at a time the eagles allowed the dwarves, Bilbo, Gandalf, and I to lower our selves to the ground.

Gandalf was the first to descend onto the rocks. "Thorin! Thorin!" He ran over to Thorin and knelt down by his body. Bilbo, then I, were the next to jump from the eagles backs. We landed and saw Gandalf slowly place his hand on Thorin's forehead, and move it down his face. Gandalf whispered words of magic and soon Thorin awoke gasping for air.

The other dwarves crowded around their leader to make sure he was all right. Thorin looked up at Gandalf and softly whispered. "The halfling?"

Gandalf let out a breath of relief realizing that Thorin was going to be all right. "It's all right. Bilbo is here. He's quiet safe."

Bilbo let out a breath as he realized that Thorin was not dead. I smiled and patted his back as Thorin raised himself from the ground. Dwalin and Kili helped Thorin up, but he quickly shook them off as he glared at Bilbo.

"You!" Thorin began to slowly walk toward Bilbo, looking angry. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

Bilbo looked hurt and slightly frightened and he looked at me for a brief moment. I said nothing as I carefully watched Thorin get closer and closer to Bilbo and I. Thorin paused a moment in front of Bilbo and looked down at him. The next thing he did made my heart flutter for a moment.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life!" Thorin embraced Bilbo in a hug. Bilbo was shocked for a moment then smiled and returned his hug.

The dwarves cheered and I smiled as I watched the two embrace. I looked at Gandalf and he winked at me, making me roll my eyes than laugh.

Thorin released Bilbo and looked down at him. "I am sorry I doubted you."

Bilbo gave a small laugh and shook his head. "No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior" He paused then looked at Gandalf and gave him a small smile. "...not even a burglar." Everyone laughed a bit at this.

I stepped forward to Thorin and gave him a small smile. "Thorin, I wish to apologize for my behavior before. I was wrong, completely wrong. My words were harsh and-." I stopped as Thorin went and embraced me in a hug, much like he did with Bilbo.

I was caught off guard at his sentimental moment, but returned his embrace, knowing that there were no hard feelings between us.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Thorin released me and smirked. "You and Bilbo risked your life for my well-being. It is I should who should apologize. I should have never laid a land on you and I am sorry."

I laughed and shook my head. "I hold no ill will towards the King Under the Mountain." Thorin looked shocked at my statement, but then a smile spread across his features.

"Aw look at that!" I heard Kili shout while laughing. "She's blushing!"

"Sh-shut up!" I yelled. I felt my face grow warm and turned my back towards everyone and cross my arms. "I'm just not used to these sentimental moments."

Thorin took no notice as he began to walk forward towards the ledge and gazed out in awe towards the direction of a certain mountain.

Bilbo followed his gaze and I turned back around to see what they were staring at. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Erebor—The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf said.

Thorin looked lost in a trance as he gazed upon the mountain. "Our home." We all just took a moment to gaze upon the sight of our destination. We were getting closer to the mountain, we had traveled a great distance so far and the mountain seemed almost in our grasps.

Suddenly a bird chirped as it flew by us and towards the direction of the mountain. "A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain." Oin shouted cheerfully.

Gandalf chuckled. "That, my dear Oin, is a thrush."

"But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen." Thorin said smiling at his comrades and Bilbo.

Bilbo nodded. "You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us."

I had never felt so content in my life. Standing here with my comrades, my friends. We gazed upon the mountain one last time as the sun began to rise behind us, scattering light upon the valley and stretched out towards the mountain. Everything seemed peaceful at this moment. No thoughts of the danger that we had to encounter tumbled through my mind.

Bilbo was right. The worst was behind us; we could continue our journey without having to worry too much about the dangers that lay ahead.

While I thought this, far across the land, a dragon that slept beneath the mountain opened its eyes.

Smaug was awake.

A/N And that concludes The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey! I'm kind of sad that I finished this film so quickly! But I hope you are all excited as much as I am for the second part of this trilogy!

Thank you too everyone who has reviewed my story so far! It truly puts a smile on my face to see how much you all are enjoying this story! Please keep reading and reviewing this story!

Another thing, as we get closer to Mirkwood, should I continue with my original idea of a LegolasXElsa romance? Please let me know what you think! I know that he is the only one I could truly make a romantic connection with for Elsa. He is a character whom I can write about without making him OOC.

Anyway, I will talk to you all next week in the first chapter of The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug!

_"Not all those who wander are lost."_

_~J. R. R. Tolkien_


	8. Beorn

A/N This is the first chapter of the many to come of "The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug!" Hope you all enjoy!

But first let me address the reviews that you guys have left me!

FleurSuoh: First off, thank you so much for your review! And to answer a few of your questions, sadly I will not be following the book at all. I have not read The Hobbit but plan on reading it after all the movies. (Haha it's a bit backwards) I will be expanding on the scenes that they had in the film while drawing, what I have heard, from the books.

PhoenixAngel47: I so happy you like it!

Storytellers Inc: Aw I'm sorry to see that you don't want a LegolasXElsa. But who knows, maybe it'll turn out all right, or maybe it won't. Please continue to read though because I like to read reviews with my reader's opinions of where the story should head.

Nothing belongs to me except my OC Elsa. The rest comes from the book "The Hobbit" by J.R.R Tolkien or the adapted screenplay by Peter Jackson. And by no means am I a Tolkien expert, please message me if I have anything completely wrong.

Without any further delay, let us begin.

Chapter 8

"Why didn't the eagles fly us to Erebor?" I growled as I attempted to climb down the rock structure where we were brought.

"Would you have preferred them to not come at all?" Gandalf snapped. We had to climb down carefully from the rock structure because the wargs would eventually find us if we delayed too long. We rejoiced that we were able to escape death but no we still faced miles of land that we had to cross.

We didn't have to climb down to far, we eventually reached a makeshift path that we were able to use to continue our descent down the structure. Gandalf was leading us, followed by Thorin, Balin, Bilbo, Bifur, Dwalin, Fili, me, Kili, Bofur, Bombur, Gloin, Oin, Dori, Ori, and then lastly Nori.

"I'm not ungrateful, I'm voicing a thought Gandalf." I grumbled looking at Gandalf's back. Gandalf mumbled something I didn't understand, so I decided to ignore it.

"Well, why didn't you summon anything?" Kili grinned behind me. "Surely you could have helped us?"

I turned my head slightly and narrowed my eyes at him. I mumbled something and turned to look forward again.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that?"

"I said, I can't." I growled out. "Gandalf and I are completely two different Istari's, in case you hadn't noticed."

Fili then turned around and scolded his brother. "Come now Kili! She has been extremely helpful so far, don't make fun of her." I gave a grateful smile. "I'm sure she could summon something." My smile dropped.

"Like a bunch of snowballs?" Kili offered and he and Fili through their heads back and roared with laughter.

"Yes keep on laughing, We'll see who's laughing tonight when you find yourself waking up in the middle of the night with a pile of snow on top of you." I threatened as I marched past Fili and went to join Gandalf in the front.

Their laughter immediately ceased and they exchanged worried looks. "We were only jesting Lady Elsa!" Fili called out to me and I made my way to the front. "We know you have great power!"

"You are by far the best wizard we have ever met!" Kili added. "The greatest of them all!"

"All hail the wizard Elsa!" Fili called out to everyone obviously mocking me.

I glared back at them. "You're not helping yourselves." I called back.

I eventually caught up to Gandalf and Thorin fell back to talk to Balin. Bilbo remained walking behind Gandalf and I. Gandalf looked at me at I walked next to him, he raised an eyebrow in question.

I looked up at him, though he was not too much taller than I. "There is something you to ask Gandalf." I said. "You know you don't have to hesitate to ask me something."

He smiled. "It is not a question that I hesitate to ask my dear Elsa."

I quirked an eyebrow. "Then what is it my friend?"

"You have changed." I looked back up at Gandalf and he smiled down at me. "For the better I mean. I have not seen this side of you in many, many years. I had almost given up on you."

I was silent but then looked ahead. "I," I paused. "I do not know what has truly happened these past few months. I feel light, more free."

"You are beginning to feel like your true self Elsa."

I threw my head back and laughed. Gandalf was right, as usual. "I did not know I could feel this way again!"

"You did never tell me how you revealed yourself to the company." Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye. "Surely it must have been a shock to see."

I grinned and launched into an explanation of our ascent up the mountains and our encounter with the stone giants. I explained to him my attempted rescue effort and how we managed to get our selves captured in Goblin Town. Then, from there on out he knew the rest of the story.

Bilbo was silently walking behind us, lost in his own thoughts, as it seemed. I noticed he kept looking at me, than quickly glancing away when I caught him staring.

I dropped back to his pace; I looked down at him and asked; "What is the matter Bilbo? I can see you staring at me, do you need me for something?"

Bilbo looked up at me, closed and opened his mouth again, like a fish. He seemed unsure how to put his thoughts into words. Finally, he just closed his mouth and shook his head. "It is nothing."

"I do not believe it to be nothing. I can tell that you wish to ask me something, but you are hesitant to do so." Bilbo glanced up at me, then back down to his feet. "Do not be afraid to ask Bilbo." I placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I….I do not believe it to be any of my business." Bilbo stammered.

I was silent for a moment, unsure of what he was talking about. But before I could say anything more, Gandalf called Bilbo over to him.

Bilbo nodded to me and then ran over to Gandalf. I walked behind him and the rest of the company as we went to catch up with the two.

"Bilbo it is time to put your burglar skills to the test." Gandalf patted Bilbo on the shoulder. Bilbo spluttered unsure of what he was asking him to do. "Bilbo you are the smallest here and are quick on your feet. Go off to scout to see where the orcs are, but do not let them see you!" Gandalf warned.

Bilbo looked frightened for a moment, then he quickly shook it off and crept away from the group and up a slope. The rest of the company and I waited to hear from Bilbo. We stood in the middle of a rocky terrain with rocks surrounding all our sides to avoid sight.

I glanced around and listened for any howling that might seem very near. I could not rely on sight because there were so many crevices where the creatures could be hiding.

We were not waiting very long when we all saw Bilbo come barreling down the hill.

Thorin immediately asks about the orcs. "How close is the pack?"

"Too close." Bilbo huffed trying to catch his breath. "A couple of leagues. No more." Bilbo finished running down the hill and the dwarves and I gathered around him. "But that is not the worst of it."

"The wargs have picked up our scent." Dwalin stated more than asked.

"No, not yet. They will though." Bilbo said shaking his head. He seemed far more concerned about something else. "But we have another problem though."

"Did they see you?" Gandalf stood behind Bilbo and when Bilbo turned to answer, Gandalf immediately thought the worst. "They saw you." His face mirrored that of worry and concern.

"No that's not it-." I let out a breath of relief.

"What did I tell you?" Gandalf smiled his and nodded to the rest of the company. "Quiet as a mouse." The dwarves nodded there head and looked at one another agreeing with Gandalf. I think they were beginning to feel more comfortable with Bilbo as their burglar. "Excellent burglar material."

"Will you listen?" Nobody seemed to pay attention to Bilbo and I was about to say something until Bilbo grew more frustrated and captured everyone's attention himself. "Will you just listen?!" Bilbo turned and pointed out from where he came from. "I'm trying to tell you that there is something else out there."

The dwarves smiles dropped and Thorin began to look more frustrated and worried. They no longer seemed relaxed, but more on edge now.

"What form did it take?" Gandalf asked slowly. I looked to him, confused at what he was asking. "Like a bear?"

"Y-." Bilbo paused and looked stunned that Gandalf knew what he saw. "Ye-Yes but bigger! Much bigger!" Gandalf looked up and around slowly, as if deciding what their next course of action should be. I thought about this strange creature.

"Larger than a bear? Much larger." I mumbled to myself. I felt like I had read something about this creature before in one of Elrond's books many, many years ago. "Bear…..larger than a be-." I stopped my pacing and whipped my head towards Gandalf. No, surely THAT creature no longer dwelled in Middle Earth. I had thought they were all dead…this was very bad.

"You knew about this beast?" Bofur asked Gandalf; appearing shocked that Gandalf would lead them here if dangers were lurking just around the corner.

Gandalf turned his back to the company and walked a few steps away. "I say we double back." Bofur claimed looking around the company.

"We'll be run down by a pack of orcs." Thorin said shaking his head. The rest of the dwarves nodded and agreed with a chorus of "Ayes."

"There is…a house." Gandalf started. He turned back towards the group. "It's not far from here, where we might take refuge." He nodded unsurely.

"Whose house?" Thorin looking almost annoyed and unsure. "Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither." Gandalf said. "He will help us…. or he will kill us."

Thorin looked at me than back at Gandalf. "What choice do we have?" Just then we heard the mighty roar of a creature. The roar was like nothing I had ever heard before; it was more terrifying than any orc or warg that I have ever heard.

"None." I said. "We must go!" I yelled.

The company and I spent the next few days running almost non-stop. We took few breaks and were always on edge when we took rest for the night. I had never run so far and so quickly in my entire existence. We ran across creeks and through beautiful meadows. But none of us took any time to admire the scenery for fear that the slightest pause would be our downfall.

We were on the last stretch of land. We all ran quickly through a lightly wooded forest while jumping over fallen logs and large rocks. I stopped and turned around as I heard that familiar howl of the creature. It seemed to bounce of the bark of the trees so there was no way we could pin-point the direction it came from.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf yelled to us. I did not need any further encouragement as I ran down the hill. Bombur was not moving, seemingly to frightened, but Thorin pulled on his beard and Bombur snapped out of it.

"To the house!" Gandalf cried. There, in the open plane was a very tall looking house surrounded by a huge fence. "Run!"

To my surprise, Bombur ran ahead of the entire group. Whether he was naturally that fast or whether he was fueled by fear, I do not know. I ran behind Gandalf because I had longer legs that all the dwarves, and yet Bombur still managed to pass me.

Gandalf and I stopped at the entrance looking behind as Bilbo and the dwarves all ran through the gate. "Come on get inside!" Gandalf said.

Once inside the gate, Bombur smashed into the door, followed by Fili, Kili, and the other dwarves. I was not paying attention to the dwarves but was squinting my eyes towards the forest from where we came. I looked for any sign of the creature and before I could even blink, a creature hurled itself out of the forest and came running towards us.

It was like nothing I had ever seen before! It was so much larger than what I had imagined and far more frightening. Bilbo took one glance behind him until he started to run faster.

"Oh Valar!" I whispered. I quickly sprinted after Bilbo and say the dwarves piling up and trying to force the door open. "Open the door!" I screamed. "Quickly! Open the door!"

Thorin glanced behind me and Gandalf and saw the creature hurtling towards us. "Quickly!" Thorin pushed his way to the front and managed to undo the latch of the door.

All of us throw ourselves through the gate and a speed, which I didn't know we possessed. And as quickly as we went open the door, we tried to shut it.

As soon as Gandalf made it through, the dwarves and I throw our weight against the door in attempts to close it. But the snout of the creature managed to get caught and it began snapping its jaws trying to get an arm of a leg of one of the company.

"Push!" Kili yelled. Bilbo drew his sword just in case the creature managed to break through the gate. I pushed against the door with all my strength I possessed, and finally, the dwarves and I managed to close the gate. Dwalin and a few others sealed the door with a latch and we all stepped away trying to catch our breath.

I rested my back against the door, panting and looking at Gandalf. "What is that?" Ori asked looking towards Gandalf.

"That is our host." Gandalf replied. Bilbo and dwarves all turned around to look at Gandalf with a look of awe and discomfort. "His name is Beorn. He is a skin-changer."

Gandalf began to move away from the company. "Sometimes he is a huge black bear, sometimes he is a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with." While still listening to Gandalf, the dwarves began to walk around and inspect the house we were in. I too did the same.

I walked around and stared at the various creatures that were living in the house. There were large creatures such a hairy cows, and smaller ones such as cats and mice. I saw a small kitten slowly come up to me and started to rubs its slender body around my leg. Shocked by the boldness I bent down the stroke its head.

"However, he is not over fond of dwarves." The cat suddenly let out a hiss and swatted my hand with its claws, drawing a bit of blood through a small cut. I immediately withdrew my hand and cradled it close. Was the cat so stupid to think I was a dwarf? Most likely it could smell the stench of dwarf on my hand or something, or perhaps not.

The company looked at one another with worried expressions. Ori had snuck back to the door and peered out through a crack to inspect the beast that lay behind the door. "He's leaving." Ori said looking back at us.

Dori immediately went to Ori away from the door and scolded him. "Come away from there! Its not natural, none of it! Its obvious, he's under some dark spell!"

Gandalf scowled down at the dwarf. "Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but is own." Gandalf moved away and took his hat off and placed it on top of a wooden rail. "Alright, now get some sleep all of you. You'll be safe here tonight…I hope." Gandalf then continued to walk around the home, inspecting the home of the so-called Beorn.

I frowned and looked around the home some more, making sure to avoid the cat. Bilbo seemed perplexed about the whole situation and unsure of himself. "Fear not Bilbo." I said to him. "It does seem that Beorn will be back for a while, you should feel comfortable sleeping here tonight."

"Well, what about when he comes back?" Bilbo asked looking up at me.

I paused and thought about it. "I come to the conclusion that Gandalf knows Beorn, whether that be because of personal reasons or not, I know naught. But knowing Gandalf, I doubt he would let Beorn kill us in our sleep." I smiled at him.

"How reassuring." Bilbo mumbled. I did not hear his comment as I went around the home looking for a comfortable makeshift bed I could make out of hay.

Only a few minutes passed before the company and I were lying down amongst the hay. I placed my bag on the ground and rummaged through, looking for my bedroll so I could use as a small blanket in case the night drew cold.

I settled down, like the other dwarves, I laid near Bilbo on my right, and to my left, a few feet away, was Bombur, who seemed to have no problem falling asleep. Soon, the night was filled with the snores of dwarves and the chewing of hay by the cows. Though, I could not seem to fall asleep quickly. I was exhausted from our hard traveling over the past few days, but I was on edge.

I lay on my side facing away from Bilbo, but I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me. So as I quickly shifted again, this time facing Bilbo, I noticed him quickly roll over so I was facing his back.

I sighed; this hobbit definitely had something that was bothering him. I sat up and looked down at Bilbo, who was determined to avoid eye contact with me. "Bilbo," I whispered. "I know you watch me." Bilbo lay still pretending to be asleep. I shook his shoulder and he finally rolled over to look at me. "I wish you would tell me what is the matter. You have been avoiding me as of late. You rarely speak to me, unless I speak to you first. If I offended you in anyway, I would like to know why so I could apologize for it."

Bilbo rubbed his eyes and sat up too. "No, no, I should apologize Elsa. I did not mean to avoid you or such. I am sorry."

"I'm not letting you go to asleep until you tell me what is the matter Master Baggins."

"Truly, my thoughts are not something important." Bilbo shook his head and was about to lie down until I grabbed his arm to sit him back up again.

I rolled my eyes. "Bilbo, do you know that you are not a convincing liar." Bilbo looked at the hay beside him and shifted a bit. "Please Bilbo, do not make me worry about you throughout the rest of this journey."

Bilbo looked at me in eye for a moment. "Elsa…its just…"

"Yes?" I urged him to continue.

"Its…just something the Pale Orc said to you."

I raised my eyebrows. "To me? Azog said quite a few of things, most of which I did not listen to. I was too focused on dodging his deadly blows." I smirked trying to make light of the situation, but Bilbo did not seem to think it was funny.

"Elsa, it truly is none of my business, but hobbits are naturally curious creatures and we-."

"Bilbo please, just ask me alre-."

"Whathappenedtoyoursister?" Bilbo rushed out interrupting me.

I blinked once, then again. I do not think I misunderstood him, but I wanted to make sure. "What did you say?"

"What happened…to your sister?" Bilbo asked.

I just stared at him for a long moment, unsure what to say. "M-my sister?"

"Yes, I know you mentioned it at the beginning of our travels, but what was Azog saying about her that got you so upset?" Bilbo asked.

"My sister." I looked away from Bilbo and stared off into my memories.

"I knew I should not have asked. Forgive me Elsa, please forget that-" I slapped my hand over his mouth and raised my finger to my lips.

"Quiet Bilbo, you shall wake the company." Bilbo nodded his head in understanding and I removed my hand. "Bilbo, come with me." I stood up and brushed off a few pieces of hay that clung to my clothes and bottom. I walked away to a table on a higher platform that I assumed was for eating.

I looked behind me and saw Bilbo glance around the company, making sure no one was awake. He then stood up and made his way over to me.

I sat down on one of the benches and gestured for Bilbo to take a seat next to me. We both just sat there for a moment, looking at one another. Bilbo began to look more and more concerned until I finally spoke.

"Anna."

"What?" Bilbo was confused at the sudden name.

I smiled at my memory of my sister. "Her name was Anna. My sister's name was Anna." I gave a small laugh. "It has been many years since I last spoke of her."

"You do not have to tell me the tale if it is too painful Elsa. I do not wish to bring up bad memories."

"Quite the contrary Bilbo, I have all good memories of my sister. Only one that is painful to reflect on." I smiled at I looked above at the ceiling. "You wish to know about what happened to my sister, and I believe it is about time I someone, other than my few friends, about what had happened."

"Bilbo, I wish you could have met her!" I gleamed looking at Bilbo. "She was like no other that walked Middle Earth. She had the purest of hearts and she could bring a smile to anyone's face." I paused. "Even Thorin's."

Bilbo gave a small laugh. "That is a mighty feat indeed."

"Anna had the most beautiful smile too! She lit up a room when she walked in! She had beautiful blonde hair that looked like rays of sunshine. She was a bit shorter than myself but taller than you. She was my beloved sister, she was my other half. We did everything together! We traveled the lands of Middle Earth, we visited different realms. Her favorite was always Rivendell. But one day, all of our adventures came to an end." I trialed off.

"What happened to her?"

"It was an accident Bilbo, I never meant to hurt her." I looked down at my hands, tracing the small snowflakes. "I was foolish at the time. One hundred years ago, I did not truly know the extent of my powers. She and I were in a small argument at the time, what the dispute was over I cannot remember. All I know is one second, we were arguing, and the next second, all was silent. I looked at my sister one last time, her expression full of fear, as she slowly turned to ice."

Bilbo was silent for a moment taking in the information and unsure how to respond. "You froze your sister?"

My eyes watered, and I quickly rubbed them away. One hundred years have past and it feels like it just happened. "Yes. I hurt the person whom I loved the most."

"You didn't do it on purpose though." Bilbo said.

I looked at him and wiped the few tears that escaped my eyes. "It does not matter if I did it on purpose or not. My sister is gone, forever."

"No, I disagree." Bilbo shook his head and grabbed my hand, holding it tightly. "Your sister continues to live, you keep the precious memory of her alive. Because she isn't physically here, does not mean we can't celebrate her life."

I just looked at Bilbo. "And, I believe the more you talk about her, the more people know about her life, the better. That way, she will live on forever with you."

I was silent for a moment. Perhaps Bilbo was right, or perhaps not. Keeping someone alive through memory? It had never crossed my mind to share my sister and mine's story with people other than Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel, and the other Istari. I thought of as a more "need-to-know" basis. All I knew was that Bilbo was trying to comfort me, and I could not fault him for that.

I stood up and bent down so I could be at eye-level with Bilbo. "Who knew that hobbits could possess more wisdom and courage than that of an Istari?" I whispered. "Though it seems to me that everyone is demonstrating more wisdom than I."

Bilbo blushed at my comment and I smiled. "Why did you tell me her story though Elsa? You could easily brushed me off and kept the tale to yourself."

"Perhaps it is because I realized that it is time."

"Time for what?"

"Time to begin a new. Leave the bad memories behind, but bring with me the good ones. Allowing new friendships to form and creating new memories with these new friendships. Long have I lived a life of solitude, wishing to close off the world. I was a fool and did myself more harm than good. I realize that now and I am determined to change."

"I believe that to be a good change." Bilbo said nodding. "You are among friends."

I laughed quietly then stood up a bit and kissed Bilbo on the forehead. "And if I were to fall during this adventure, having someone other than Gandalf knowing about my sister, will keep her memory alive. Come, we have been up to late this night. We do not wish to be tired in the morning." Bilbo nodded and soon, we both walked back to the company, whom still lay sound asleep.

I laid my head back on the straw and found that sleep came easier this night. I dreamed of my adventures with my sister, and the blessed memories we shared.

_The following morning…_

Morning light streamed in from the windows of the house. I groaned as rays shined on my face, rousing me from my peaceful slumber. I sat up and tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes and looked around. Remembering that the company was sleeping at Beorn's house, I quickly looked around for him, curious to see his man-form.

I grabbed an extra tunic from my bag and quickly changed while the dwarves were still asleep. I undid my French braid, which was a completely tangled mess and tried to tame the waves with my fingers. Having a comb would have made this much easier, but I could only take with me the necessities. After much tugging I was finally able to tame it enough to put it back into its French braid.

I finally felt as ready as I could be this morning and I stood up and stretched. I looked around at the dwarves, who all still seemed asleep, but Gandalf I could not find. I assumed he was awake, talking to Beorn. I rolled up my bedroll and placed it back into my bag. I heard the creaking of wood and I glanced around a large wooden post to see Gandalf sitting at the table, seemingly talking to someone.

I placed my bag back on the ground and slowly walked over to where Gandalf was sitting. Gandalf noticed movement and looked over at me. "Ah Elsa, it seems you are awake." Gandalf said, he gestured for me to come to the table. "Come, come meet our host."

I walked up a few steps and turned to look where Gandalf gestured. My jaw nearly dropped at the sight of him. Beorn stood tall, very tall, over 7 feet I would assume. He had light brown hair all over his face and arms. The descriptions of skin-changers in Elrond's books were nothing compared to the actual sight.

"Elsa, may I introduce you to Beorn. Beorn, this is Elsa, the Blue Istari." I gave a slight nod of my head to Beorn in greeting. I could hardly curtsy in breeches, it would seem too strange.

"So you are the Ice Queen. Elsa is it?" Beorn's deep voice rumbled. I nodded my head.

"Thank you for letting us stay in your home for the night. It truly is a beautiful land to live upon." I thanked him, trying to be polite.

Beorn just took a glance at my, before he gestured for me to sit at the table. "I did not invite you to come, you came on your own accord."

I just sat there silently; there goes my plan for trying to get on his good side. Looks like Beorn does not seem affected by flattery. Beorn fetched a large mug and poured quite a bit of milk in it before he slid it over to me. I thanked him and took a small sip.

An uncomfortable silence followed as I was unsure what to say. Thankfully, the dwarves clambered up the small steps one by one to the kitchen table where we sat. The dwarves filled the empty seats on the benches around the table. They stole a few glances up at Beorn, who only returned their looks with glares. Beorn did not come across as an overly friendly skin-changer.

Beorn had placed out bread, butter, honey, and a few fruits on the table so we could eat. I put so honey on my slice of bread and savored the sweetness on my tongue. It was the most delicious honey I had ever tasted. Everything on the table tasted so fresh and clean, untainted by the world surrounding it.

"This is delicious!" I grinned finishing the final bite of my honeyed bread.

"No meat, again." Bombur whined.

"Alas, the days of eating meat seem to have all gone!" Nori looked crestfallen.

I rolled my eyes. "You dwarves are to fixated on meat. Try the fruit, the bread, the honey. You shall be surprised how much you will enjoy it."

"Lass, you don't understand. Dwarves NEED meat! It's what we grow up on." Bofur smirked. "What would I give to eat a large, juicy-." At the point he caught the look of Beorn, who was against eating his fellow creatures. Bofur coughed and tried to cover up what he had been saying. "apple. A big, juicy apple." Bofur reached into a basket and withdrew on of the apples Beorn lay out and began to eat it.

Bilbo finally woke up and came over to the table where we all were gathered. "Good morning." He said groggily. Bilbo glanced at me and I smiled at him, letting him know I held no ill will towards his because of our conversation last night.

One by one Beorn poured milk into the cups of the dwarves. Fili watched Beorn as his was the last to be filled. "So you are the one they call Oakenshield?" Beorn said looking over to Thorin. "Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

Thorin looked surprised that Beorn knew the name of the orc. "You know of Azog? How?" Thorin turned his head to look at Beorn.

"My people were the first to live in the mountains." Beorn said as he walked towards the end of the table opposite of Thorin. "Before the orcs came down from the north. The Defiler killed most of my family, but some he enslaved."

Bilbo looked towards the rusty, old chain that was clamped around the wrists of Beorn. He quickly looked away not wanting to be rude by staring at the enchainment of our host.

"Not for work you understand? But for sport, caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him." Beorn walked over to Ori to refill his jug of milk.

"There are others like you?" Bilbo looked up to Beorn.

"Once there were many."

"And now?"

Beorn turned to look at Bilbo. "Now there is only one."

Silence fell upon the company as they took in this information. "You need to reach the mountain, before the last days of autumn."

Gandalf nodded and took his pipe out of his mouth. "Before Durin's Day falls, yes." He said nodding.

"You are running out of time."

"This is why we must go through Mirkwood." I suddenly choked on a piece of fruit I had been eating and began to cough violently. Dwalin, sadly, felt the need to help be so he smacked my back a few times until my coughing ceased.

"Mirkwood?" I groaned putting my hands on my face. "This will not be easy." The dwarves looked at me with confusion while others looked slightly angry having to cross through the woods of their enemy.

Beorn nodded and looked at Gandalf. "A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. There's an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dol Guldor. I would not venture there except in great need."

"We will take the elven road." Gandalf smiled while nodding towards Beorn. I recognized that look on Gandalf's face, he was worried, but determined not to show it. "Their path is still safe."

"Safe? The wood elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They are less wise and more dangerous." Beorn looked over to Thorin. "But it matters not."

Thorin startled by Beorn's claim turned around. "What do you mean?"

"These lands are crawling with orcs. Their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive." Beorn, while still looking at Thorin, stood up from his seat. He slowly walked over to Thorin, voicing his dislike of dwarves. "I don't like dwarves, they're greedy, and blind, blind to the lives they deem lesser than their own." He reached down to grab a small white mouse that Bofur pushed off his arm.

He walked closer and closer to Thorin, towering over his small form. I watched in anticipation for something to wrong, but suddenly there was a change in Beorn's demeanor. "But orcs I hate more. What do you need?" Gandalf quickly led Beorn away to discuss the possibility of transportation to Mirkwood.

I looked over at Kili and smirked. "Would you look at that? You are just one step above an orc, you should feel honored."

Kili glared at me. "Oh shut up." But my grin only grew.

"Elsa," I looked to Thorin who had called my name. "you know Mirkwood?"

I gave a small nod. "Yes, I visited the forests of Mirkwood hundreds years ago, but much has changed since then." I said gravely. "Beorn was right, there have been rumors around Middle Earth that describe the sickness that has plagued that forest."

"Have you seen these dangers that lurk in the forest?" Ori asked me.

I shook my head. "Nay I have not, nor do I wish to. I was there when Mirkwood was still called Greenwood."

"What about the elves that live in Mirkwood?" Nori asked everyone at the table. "What should happen if we meet them?"

"If we are lucky Nori, we will not have to. Thranduil is very protective of his kingdom. I doubt anything happens in that forest without his knowledge." I answered drumming my fingers on the table. I hoped with all my heart we could avoid the elves, that was not a conversation I would be looking forward to.

Soon Beorn had given each of the company one of the horses that roamed around his house. The dwarves, and Bilbo, received smaller ponies that they could ride easier. Gandalf and I were given two of the larger ponies.

The dwarves loaded their packs on the animals and soon mounted their backs. I too strapped my pack to the back of the horse and swung myself over it.

"Go now while you still have the light. Your hunters are not far behind." Beorn urged us to move and with one final glance back, we all galloped away from his home.

Gandalf led the company while I followed behind him. We rode hard for several days, trying to put as much difference between the orcs and ourselves. The ponies were very strong for they did not tire very quickly and did not need to stop as often as our previous horses.

As we neared a densely wooded forest, I finally dismounted my horse. Gandalf and the rest of the dwarves did the same. I walked closer to the forest, fearing an eerie presence surround it. I handed my reigns to Ori as I followed Gandalf to the elven gate.

"The elven gate." Gandalf muttered as he gazed around the entrance. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood." Gandalf said as he turned to face the company.

"No sign of the orcs, we have luck on our side." Dwalin said as he dismounted.

Gandalf did not look relieved at Dwalin's comment, but looked over to where Beorn stood in his bear form. "Set the ponies lose, let them return to their master." I did not pay attention to what they were saying, but instead, continued to slowly walk further into the forest.

"Something is wrong." I whispered to myself. "Evil lurks nearby."

Bilbo walked closer to the forest gazing at it. "This forest feels…sick. As if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?"

"Not unless we go 300 miles north, or twice that distance…south." Gandalf replied at he walked into the forest.

I slowly descended the few steps on the path. I neared a statue of an elven woman and stared upon it. _"Something moves in the shadows unseen." _I jumped, startled by Galadriel's voice. _"Hidden from our sight, everyday it grows in strength."_

_"Beware the Necromancer!"_ I slowly reached my hand out towards the vines that covered the statue. _"He's not what he seems!"_ I ripped the vines away from the statue and my body froze at what I saw. A red eye had been painted on the statue, the eye of Sauron. _"If our enemy has returned, we must know!"_

"Gandalf!" I whipped my head around and stepped out of the way to let him see. _"Go to the tombs in the mountains."_

"The high-fells." Gandalf nodded as if he were replying to Galadriel. "So be it." Gandalf quickly turned around and headed back towards the entrance of the gate.

"Gandalf?!" I cried running after him.

"Not my horse! I need it!" Gandalf shouted as he saw Nori almost send it off. The dwarves stopped what they were doing and looked over at Gandalf, confused why he would need his horse.

"You not leaving us?" Bilbo's face dropped.

"I would not do this unless I had to." Gandalf said looking down at Bilbo. As he made to move pass him, he suddenly stopped and looked back down at Bilbo. "You've changed Bilbo Baggins. You are not the same hobbit as the one who left the Shire."

Bilbo shifted his feet. "I was going to tell you. I…. found something in the goblin tunnels."

"Find what? What did you find?" Gandalf seemed to lower himself a bit, looking rather confused at where Bilbo was going with this.

Bilbo was hesitant; he looked like he was battling with himself on what to tell Gandalf. "My courage." He rasped.

Gandalf began to smile a bit. "Good, well that's good! You'll need it." He then turned to walk towards his horse.

It began to rain as the company and I watched Gandalf walk past us. "I'll be waiting for you at the over look, before the steps of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me." The last comment he mostly directed to Thorin.

I was torn between helping the company and going to Dol Guldor with Gandalf. But I knew that Gandalf would be no match for the orcs that he was bound to face.

"Gandalf!" I ran past the dwarves and grabbed his horse's reins before he could ride away. "Gandalf I cannot let you go about this alone! Where you are headed there are things far more dangerous than the creatures in Mirkwood."

Gandalf pulled my hand away from the reigns. "Elsa, you must stay with the company. You know the woods of Mirkwood, you have been here before. The dwarves and Bilbo have not."

I shook my head letting the water droplets fly from my hair. "That was so long ago, before the evils invaded this forest. I am walking in there blind like the rest of them!"

"You will be needed in the forests of Mirkwood Elsa You must keep the company on the trail." Gandalf nodded towards the company. "This is not the Greenwood of old." Gandalf called towards the company. "The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

"Lead us astray?" Bilbo looked to Bofur. "What does that mean?"

"You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again. No matter what may come, stay on the path! Let Elsa lead you through Mirkwood, she can combatant the illusions for longer than you all. Listen to her, and you shall make it through the wood." I watched Gandalf spur his horse forward without a second glance behind him.

"Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sun sets of Durin's Day." Thorin turned around and began walking towards the elven gate. "Its our one change to find the hidden door."

I still stood there watching Gandalf fade it the distance. Rain continued to poor and I quickly shook my head. I cannot worry about Gandalf, I should worry about the company's passage threw Mirkwood. I turned around and ran to Thorin who was leading the company.

"Wait!" I stepped in front of the company stopping them from entering deeper into the forest.

"Elsa, we must keep moving, we cannot linger here forever." Thorin growled.

I nodded my head in understanding. "Yes, but as Gandalf said, you all must let me lead you through this forest. Mirkwood is not like the lands we traveled through before. You MUST listen to me without question. Keep your mind alert and fight the illusions that seek to enter your mind."

The dwarves looked at one another and mumbled. I looked at Thorin who gave a slight nod of his head. "Lead on."

I turned around and stepped through the gate and onto the elven path. The forest was thick with trees and the further we walked into Mirkwood, the harder it felt to breathe.

A/N And there we have chapter eight! Longer than the last few chapters I would say. I'm not so sure how I feel about the whole Elsa and Bilbo story time thing. I couldn't think of a better way to implement it, and I couldn't disregard it because I've already introduced this idea in my story. Anyway, like I've said before, I will probably come back and revise these chapters.

Please let me know in a review what you think! Thanks for reading!

_"Not all those who wander are lost."_

_~ J.R.R Tolkien_


	9. Spiders of Mirkwood

A/N This is the second chapter of "The Hobbit: Desolation of Smaug!" Hope you all enjoy!

I am so sorry that this chapter is uploaded a few days late! Since it is summer here, I surprisingly do not have a ton of time to write and upload chapters to this fanfic. What this basically means is that I will no longer keep the schedule of every Friday there will be a new chapter. I know it's disappointing but I have a lot going on. Not to mention that I did have the next chapter written, but I completely hated it so I'm in the process of rewriting.

But please enjoy this chapter and bear with me through this craziness. I wish to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter! It makes me so happy to see reviews!

I'm still leaning towards a LegolasXElsa story; I'm not completely convinced yet though. I am still planning out how they are going to meet, engage in conversation, etc. And by no means will this be a fast romance! It will take a while to get there; perhaps they won't really have any chemistry until the third movie? Who knows?

Nothing belongs to me except my OC Elsa. The rest comes from the book "The Hobbit" by J.R.R Tolkien or the adapted screenplay by Peter Jackson. And by no means am I a Tolkien expert, please message me if I have anything completely wrong.

Without any further delay, let us begin.

Chapter 9

I led the company along the stone path keeping my eyes peered for any signs of danger. I was on edge the whole time, jumping slightly at every noise I heard. I scolded myself, I was too jumpy, and wasn't entirely focused. "Focus." I thought. I breathed in and breathed out slowly, trying to calm myself.

The company was relatively silent as I led the way along the stony path. I looked down every so often to make sure we were still walking along the stepping-stones of the elven path.

"Elsa, how long do you think it will take us to travel through Mirkwood?" Balin asked. Balin walked next to me for a bit as I thought about it.

"I am not completely sure Balin. If we are lucky, and travel swiftly through it, now more than a few days." I paused and took a quick glance behind be at the company. "If we rest little and keep moving, it should not be that terrible."

Balin nodded his head then slowed down to walk with Thorin again, chatting about their next route to take after Mirkwood. Throughout the entire day, I did not speak to the company very much. I kept to myself and led the group.

We managed a good amount of distance and the sun was beginning to set, leaving only a bit of light left to seep through the leaves of the trees. "Alright." I said holding my hand up to stop the company. "We shall rest here for the next few hours, until the sun has risen again."

Thorin frowned. "We still have a few hours left of light, we keep moving." Thorin moved to go around me but I blocked him with my arm.

"Thorin, we are in a dense forest, light needs to be at its strongest if we are to correctly see where we are going." I looked at him. "Please, you all agreed to listen to me. I ask that you start now."

Thorin stopped and thought about it. "Very well, we shall rest for a few hours. No more." The company began to set up their bedrolls and bring out food for everyone to eat. I laid my bedroll out and looked around. We were still on the path, and nothing seemed to approach.

"We should make a fire." I called to everyone. Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur seemed happy at the thought of a fire but Thorin shook his head.

"No fire, that brings obvious attention to us."

"Thorin," I began to pick up stick that I deemed worthy to burn. "this forest is crawling with creatures that are used to the darkness. A light would seem foreign to them which might keep them away."

"Or attract them." Thorin grumbled.

I nodded. "Or attract them. But perhaps for a bit, a fire could not do much harm."

After a bit more persuading Thorin agreed to a fire, but only for a few hours. A few dwarves began to stand and spread out looking for wood. I placed my pile next to Bofur who was trying to ignite the pile with the sparks he was creating.

Soon, a fire burned and everyone gathered around it to eat and to rest. Bombur was excited to see that we were cooking sausages and the dwarves were just happy to have meat. I rolled my eyes as the dwarves cheered in excitement.

Dwalin was assigned first watch for the night, and then he would wake Thorin to watch for the remaining hours. The rest of us laid down in our bedrolls, and soon the snoring of dwarves could be heard, possibly throughout the entire forest.

I lay my head down and stared up at the tops of the trees. The trees stood tall and despite their beauty, they were still haunting. This was not the Greenwood that I remember; so much has changed since darkness blanketed the world.

My eyes began to droop and soon I was fast asleep, a comfortable yet dreamless sleep.

_Morning…_

Bilbo came over and gently shook me awake. I yawned and sat up slowly, while looking at Bilbo. "Good morning." I yawned as I stretched and began to pop my joints.

"Morning." Bilbo replied. "We are going to leave soon, so I'd suggest you pack quickly."

I nodded and shooed him away to do the same. I folded my bedroll and placed it back in my pack. I looked down at my tunic and leggings that I hadn't changed since Beorn's house. I tried to brush the dirt off that clung to them, knowing I would not have the luxury of bathing and changing anytime soon.

Everyone had packed and we got rid of any evidence that showed that someone had camped here last night. I took the lead again with Fili walking behind me along with Bilbo.

"You seem extremely quiet as you lead the company through this dangerous forest." Fili grinned as Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"It's because I am concentrating. Do you wish to be taken by surprise?"

"Nay, but I do not think something will be able to appear out of nowhere and take 13 dwarves by surprise."

I quirked an eyebrow. "You obviously do not recall meeting an elf do you?"

Fili paused a moment. "Good point. But aren't we far enough from Mirkwood that the elves will not seek to pursue us?"

Bilbo looked at Fili with an annoyed expression. "We are walking on an elven path, I do not doubt that the elves know of this."

"Bilbo is correct, that is why I wish to get through this forest quickly before one of them appears." I looked down at Fili. "I do not worry for myself though, I worry for you dwarves."

"I can take an elf, I do know how to fight with a sword." Fili grinned.

I shook my head. "That is not what I meant. You are a dwarf, in the Woodland realm. Thranduil will not take kindly to your existence, and if we were confronted, we would no doubt lose. No matter what level of swordsmanship you posses."

Fili frowned. "Even with your ice could you not get us out of the mess?"

I was silent as we continued walking. "Elsa?" I turned to look at Fili. "Would you even use your ice?" Again, I was silent and began to walk a little faster.

"You wouldn't? Why not?" He cried as he too walked a bit faster to keep up with my long strides.

"Why are you creating assumptions of what my answers are? Let us not worry about them, just walk and be alert." I growled.

Fili grumbled and fell back in line with Kili as to two began to mumble with one another. A few hours had passed and every time I looked over my shoulder to look at everyone, they seemed to grow more and more weary. There eyes were unfocused and they did not seem completely there. The forest was beginning to affect them.

I could not completely block the affects of the heavy illusion mist that coated the forest. My head was pounding slightly but I was still able to be alert. But the dwarves and hobbit would not last much longer.

"Stop!" I shouted as I turned around immediately and Thorin bumped into me, nearly knocking me over.

"What is it?" Thorin growled.

"I can see it in your eyes, the forest is affecting you and we have yet to make it half-way through." The dwarves were confused and started to deny my accusation. "Listen, you all must cover your mouth with a rag of some sort. This will not completely protect you, but it will help slow down the process."

"Lass, we feel fine. There is no need." Balin shook his head.

"You assume we are weak, we are hardy dwarves and the forest does not affect us no easily." Dwalin grumbled. "Move on."

Thorin shoved past me and the rest of the dwarves began to walk after him. My jaw dropped, curse these dwarves! I should have known that they would not have listened to me!

I turned and saw Bilbo covering his mouth with a cloth. I smiled at him; at least the hobbit will listen.

"Bilbo, I can see the air is affecting you too. Keep the rag pressed against your mouth as much as you can, for once the illusions take complete affect, it is hard to reach the sane part of your mind again."

Bilbo nodded. "How are you feeling though? Are you at all affected?"

I nodded. "Indeed I am, though I am able to reduce the amount affect it has on me. Though, in the next few hours I will undoubtedly be in the same state as you are." I turned around and no longer saw the backs of the dwarves. "Come, let us catch up with the company, for I do not trust them to stay on the path."

Bilbo and I walked briskly around the bend of the path, and what I saw, or rather, what I didn't see, made my heart freeze.

"Oh no." Bilbo muttered.

The dwarves were nowhere to be seen. "This is not good!" I cried out spinning in all directions. "Thorin! Balin! Kili! Fili! Where are you?!"

I ran a bit along the path and continued to search with Bilbo right on my heels. "Bilbo, call for them, but do NOT leave this path. Better yet, stay right beside me."

Bilbo and I spent the next few minutes shouting their names along the path, not daring to take a few steps off of it. Finally, we stopped shouting and I ran my fingers through the lose tendrils along my hairline.

Bilbo looked at me with a worried expression. He had removed the cloth around his mouth so he could shout their names. "Where do you think they are?"

"That is the problem, I have no idea where they could be." I bit my lip as I began to think.

"Should we search for them off the path? They could not have strayed too far." Bilbo shrugged, clearly not as worried as I was.

"We stray from the path, we will most likely not find it again." I pressed my fingers to my temples and closed my eyes, trying to think of a solution to fix this mess. My eyes shot open as an idea came to be, grant it, it wasn't a very good one. But it was the only one I could think of.

"Bilbo, what I have in mind will not be very smart, but I think it's the best chance we've got."

"What do you have in mind?"

I looked to my left and crouched down to where I saw a slight mark of a footprint. Definitely a dwarf footprint, now I was no tracker, but with the dwarf's footprints, it could not be that difficult to find them.

"We will follow them, to where these footprints end." I stood up and beckoned Bilbo closer so he could see the footprint.

"How will we find our way back? From what you and Gandalf were saying, it seems no easy feat." Bilbo asked while trying to look for more dwarf footprints.

"That is where I come in dear Bilbo." I grinned. "I will allow frost to form beneath my feet as we walk, the only trouble it, that it will melt within a few minutes, but it's better than freezing whole trees as we walk."

"What's wrong with that?"

"I do not think the elves would be too happy about having their trees incased in ice. They are very fond of the forest and I do not to be at the mercy of Thranduil's wrath. Not to mention that that would take too long."

I stepped ahead of Bilbo and as I walked, frost formed beneath my feet, allowing a small frost path to be created. "Come Bilbo, we must hurry before my frost melts. Let us try to find them quickly."

I let Bilbo lead because his eyes were slightly sharper than mine and he could better see the trial the dwarves left for us. I kept my eyes above the ground, searching for creatures that wish to do us harm. As we continued to walk deeper and deeper into the forest, the more on edge I became.

I wasn't looking where I was going and I bumped into Bilbo. I looked down at him confused until he pointed what he was looking at. I groaned as I saw many footprints scattered around the clearing, going in every direction it seemed. It had seemed the dwarves were unsure where to go.

There was a clanking of metal against stone and Bilbo and I quickly turned towards the sound. "This way." Dwalin said and we heard the sound of many feet following.

"Don't move!" I shouted. I ran with Bilbo in tow, and came to a screeching halt in front the missing company. They did not look completely shocked at Bilbo and mine's arrival, instead Thorin looked annoyed.

"What is it now Elsa?" Thorin growled.

"Have you not noticed?" I shouted suddenly growing angry. "You left the path! You did not listen to me! Thorin do you know what you've done?!"

"Don't be a fool. We are on the path, it leads this way." Thorin turned and walked after Dwalin.

I quickly shoved my way through the rest of the dwarves to reach the leader of the company. "Thorin no! This is not the path, please turn around and let us follow-." I stopped as I looked behind me. The frost had already begun to fade and no longer held a clear sign from where we had come from.

"Oh Valar." I whispered.

I felt a tug on my wrist as someone turned me back around to march with the rest of the company. I looked over and saw that it was Kili, who soon released my wrist as he realized I was following. "What has happened to you Elsa? Why are you so nervous all the time?" Kili somewhat slurred his words as he trudged along with the company.

"Kili! The illusions are taking affect, fight them! For you will not remain sane for much longer!" I hissed. Kili waved me off and walked a bit faster to catch up with his brother. I could do nothing but follow the company and pray to the Valar that we would some how make it out of this accursed forest.

But it seems like my prayers were being ignored as I too began to succumb to the illusions. Only an hour of so past before I began to feel worse and worse. My head no longer pounded, but was spinning. I felt as if the world was tilted on its side, yet I was still able to walk along the ground. I shook my head, trying to clear it, but it would not work.

Bofur was the first was to voice the signs of affect of the forest. "Air, I need air!"

The other dwarves soon followed his complaint. "My head, it's spinning!" Gloin called out.

"What's happ'n?" Oin teetered slightly as he walked.

Nori had suddenly stopped and no longer led the company through the forest. "Keep moving!" Thorin shouted as he made his way to the front. "Nori, why have we stopped?"

"The path," Nori said pointing. "it's gone. It's disappeared!"

"What's going on?" Bifur asked.

"We've lost the path." Oin said.

"Find it! All of you look, look for the path!" Thorin shouted.

The dwarves began to spread out, searching in every direction, walking across fallen tree trunks, different heights of land, just everywhere. I swallowed and tried to think about any landmarks that I remembered when searching for the dwarves, but I could think of nothing. I couldn't even really think, my head was spinning and I couldn't really comprehend what was going on around us.

"I don't remember this." Bali said shaking his head. "None of its familiar."

"It's got to be here." Nori called while climbing along the roots of the tree.

"What hour is it?" Thorin questioned.

"I do not know. I don't even know what day it is." Dwalin replied.

"Is there no end to this accursed forest?!" Thorin shouted, growing angrier by the minute.

I spotted Bilbo sitting down on a large root, just staring out at the forest. He was unsure what was going on, just like the rest of us. He looked to his right and noticed the thick spider web that was spun near him. Without really thinking, he reached out and brushed his finger against it, giving it a small tug.

This small tug seemed to ripple throughout the forest, never really ending. Noticing this, Bilbo did it again and looked up, watching where the vibrations went.

"Path….the path." I squeezed my eyes shut and stumbled around. "The path…the path. We were on a path…." I mumbled nonsense to myself, trying to set my mind straight. I was so confused, and the pounding in my head was increasing.

I leaned my hand against a tree trunk to support my body, but ice shot out and ran up the trunk. I quickly withdrew my hand and looked up at the tree. Without my mind thinking clearly, my ice was acting up on its own.

"No, no. Don't do this now." I groaned. I shook my hands to try to gain control of them, but this just sent shots of ice in a few directions. "Stop, stop!" I whispered urgently. Not knowing what to do with my hands, I placed them at my sides, and refused to really touch anything else.

"We keep moving!" Thorin shouted. "Everyone, back together!" The group and I all gathered towards Thorin, and he led us in a direction that he thought would get us out of the forest. I walked behind the entire group, swaying slightly. Ice crystals were left behind as I took another step forward. My energy was draining fast and I found it harder to breathe, as we kept moving. I had overestimated my abilities, I thought I would last a few more hours than the dwarves, but I was clearly wrong.

I gave no mind to the spider webs as we continued moving. They were growing larger and getting thicker the further we walked into the forest. I looked up ahead at the backs of the company, but instead, I saw something that made me stop. My sister was staring back at me. My breath hitched, she was walking backwards as I walked forwards.

I wanted to cry out to her, but I could not find my voice. I could only stare at her pale complexion as she smiled at me. She held out her hand to me as I continued walking. I hesitated; I looked at her opening hand and then back at her gleaming face. She was jus as I remembered, her beautiful pale complexion, her dark blonde hair following past her shoulders. I needed no more convince, as I reached out to her.

Just as I was about to grasp her hand, I bumped into the back of Bombur, who had stopped walking. It seemed to break me out of the illusion I was stuck in, for I did not see Anna anymore.

"Look." Ori said as he bent down and picked a pouch up off the ground.

"A tobacco pouch." Dori took the pouch and flipped it over, inspecting the detail of it. "There's dwarves is these woods."

Bofur was the next to take it, but looked at it slightly confused. "Dwarves from the Blue Mountains no less. This is exactly the same as mine."

Bilbo was the only one who seemed to come to his senses for a few moments. "Cause it is yours. You understand?" He walked over to Bofur and waved his arm around in a circle. "We're going around in circles. We are lost."

"We're not lost." Thorin glanced around at the forest. "We keep heading east."

"Which way is east?" Bifur asked.

"We've lost the sun!" Oin scowled looking everywhere but up.

I was silent through the exchange, not really listening to anyone. I looked around a bit, searching for Anna; perhaps I could take another glimpse at her. Though in the back of my mind, I knew that it was the illusions that were showing me my sister, and that we were lost.

Bilbo was looking up at the treetops, thinking about Oin's last comment. He began to tap his forehead with his finger, as if he were waiting for a thought to come to him. "Up there." Bilbo gestured towards the treetops.

I followed the direction where Bilbo was pointing, but I couldn't understand his logic. "We need to-." Bilbo was cut off as the dwarves began to argue with one another and started to shove.

There was a whisper of something dark and haunting that past like a breeze through the leaves. I turned my head to the direction that it seemed to come from. My eyes widened and my head started to clear, just a bit.

"What was that?" Thorin whispered. "Enough! Quiet, all of you! We are being watched."

At Thorin's last comment my mind snapped back into a somewhat more functioning mode. I withdrew my sword quickly, sending out a small ring through the forest. The dwarves turned towards me.

"Draw you weapons." I hissed looking around the clearing while walking away from the circle we were at. The dwarves began to follow me as I walked away from the tree Bilbo was climbing. "For you will undoubtedly need them."

"What is out there?" Thorin asked.

I turned back around and faced the company. "A creature that is dark and quick. They can pierce through any armor and leave the victim is a state of paralysis. Often you do not notice them until they are upon you-." I stopped speaking as I felt something pierce my lower back. My mouth was opened, but no sound came from it. The irony of the situation was just stupendous.

"Elsa? What is it?" Kili took a step forward, with worry etched across his face.

I could not speak; the piercing to my back left me paralyzed and vulnerable. I did not even see the creature, nor did I hear it. I stumbled slightly and the dwarves rushed forward, but they were too late. I collapsed to the ground and only saw black.

_~Spiders~_

I slowly blinked my eyes open. I tried to look at where I was, but my head was pounding, and my arms felt like lead. I tried to sit myself up, but it was much more difficult than it should have been. I felt as though my abs were trying to most of the work. My arms were extremely close to my body and I was unable to move them.

I tried picking my legs up, but they too were immobile. My eyes widened as I realized that I was completely covered, head to toe, in a sticky white substance. I tried to crane my neck around, but it was no use. I soon pinpointed the cause of my head to be pounding. I was hanging upside down and my blood was draining to my head.

I tried to contort my body as I hoped I could reach my sword. As I press my forearm against me sheath, I froze. My sheath was empty. I had most likely dropped my sword when I had been stung, and of course the spiders would not have given me the luxury of cocooning me with my sword.

I growled as I attempted to wiggle around more, trying to find a weak point in this webbing. But I stopped immediately as I head a sort of rapid pounding noise. I dared not to breathe as I could barely make out the shapes of numerous spiders, crawling around their webbing. Some were carrying cocoons of what I could only assume were the other dwarves.

My worst fears were confirmed, the evil that lurked within this forest came in the form of spiders. I honestly would have rather faced orcs, or even trolls. For spiders seemed to have a bit more intelligence than the creatures, not to mention they have more limbs they could attack with.

I was not so fortunate enough to be ignored though. A spider suddenly grabbed my cocoon and ripped it from its hanging position. It through me to the ground, but I dared not to speak, for fear of being stung again.

Its body loomed over me and its fangs were coming dangerously close to my face. I began to panic and wiggled slightly, dragging my hand up and thrusting it towards the webbing. I refused to die here!

A small ice shard impaled the spider as it cried out in agony, closing in its legs as it died. It fell off the side of the limb we were on. From the hole I had created with the small ice shard, I began to rip the webbing away from my body.

I was breathing hard and started to panic. I tried to quickly rip all of the bindings away as I realized that the spiders would most likely notice a spider lying dead. I got rid of the webbing that was necessary, but did not bother trying to remove it from my hair and clothes.

I sat up to quickly as I was freed, making the blood rush back down to its correct place. Black spots dotted across my eyes and I tried to quickly rid my sight of them.

Hearing the sound of the pounding and hissing made me look up again at the webbing. I could see the shape of one or two spiders crawling quickly towards me. I could not tell the correct numbers for the black dots skewered my sight.

They were moving at a quick pace, not knowing what else to do, I could try to fight them, but would my aim would have been off completely, and who knows, I could hit one of the company. I turned around and running seemed like the best option. I was still weak and disoriented though and stepped completely off the trunk instead of on it.

I screamed as I fell through the webs and hitting limbs as gravity dragged me downwards. The limbs left parts of my tunic and breeches in tatters. The twigs scratched my face, neck, arms, legs, really anything and everything. With a loud, "thud!" I landed on the ground, facing up. I coughed and tried to will oxygen walk into my body, as I was momentarily stunned from the impact.

I did not give myself much time to rest as I saw the spiders still heading directly towards me. I rolled over onto my stomach and pushed myself up with my hands. I scrambled to me feet and turned to face the spiders.

Weaponless, but not completely defenseless, I through ice barriers up at the creatures as they attempted to jump down from the trees and attack me. They only managed to run straight into my ice, but that only momentarily stunned them.

Quickly crawling around them, they launched themselves from the tree, the nearest one knocking me to the ground. Before it could sink its fangs into my face, I grabbed them and tried to push it away. My strength was nothing compared to a dwarf's, or even an elf's, but I managed to hold it off long enough to quick my foot up at it's belly, stabbing it with ice.

It squealed and quickly launched itself away from me. I was breathing hard, and sweat was dripping down my face. I looked around quickly; knowing that spiders traveled in bunches. There was no way that this was the only spider.

Unfortunately, I was correct, and if it weren't for it's hissing, I would have never known there was a spider behind me.

I quickly ducked and rolled away from the spider and through my arms out, pinning the spider to the tree, until it ceased moving. The two spiders were dead, but this was not the end of them.

I was panting and sank to the earth on my knees, trying to calm my nerves. Never had I encountered one of these foul creatures before. My hands were shaking and I hugged my self to keep my entire body from trembling. My vision started to blur slightly from unshed tears, I was sacred, no terrified. I was alone, with the company still cocooned in the spider's mess, but I did not know how to save them. Surely I would be caught and eaten in the process.

I gazed around the forest, seeing the remnants of the fight. Ice was scattered around the clearing, pining one spider to the ground, and another to a tree. Ice barriers extruded from the sides of the trees, in a feeble attempt to slow the spiders down. I had no doubt in my mind that the elves would not notice this. Though I prayed that they would see it after we had escaped this forest.

I was able to calm myself down a bit until another loud crashing noise came through, and a dead spider landed a few meters form me. I screamed loudly as I quickly tried to back up from the dead creature, but just ended tripping over myself.

But what had caused the spider to be slain? I dared no go and inspect it, to check for what mortal wound it had suffered. No, I was content looking from afar.

"Elsa?" I heard a voice call. I whipped my head around looking for the source of the voice. "Elsa are you there?"

"Its Bilbo." I whispered. I quickly ran away from the dead spider carcasses and tried to run towards Bilbo's voice. "Bilbo! I am on the ground! Where are you-." I shouted but stopped midsentence as another creature came crashing to the ground.

I screamed even louder than I had before, though I quickly noticed it was no dead spider. "Bilbo Baggins you are going to scare me to death!" I shouted up at him.

"More coming!" Bilbo yelled back at me as he hacked away at the webbing. More dwarves were sent to the ground and they grunted due to the impact. I tried to stand off to the side to avoid being crushed by the falling dwarves. A sight I never expected to see in my entire existence.

The dwarves wiggled around, trying to rid themselves of the webbing. I quickly got down on my knees and helped one of the dwarves free. They were all yelling and were trying to figure out what was going on.

I looked up towards the limbs where the dwarves fell. "Bilbo!" I shouted, urging him to come down.

"I'm up here!" Suddenly a giant spider leaped at Bilbo, surprising him and making him lose his balance. I heard his screams, along with the spiders, as they fell through the forest.

"Bilbo!" I screamed. I could do nothing though as I did not see where he fell.

"Come on!" Thorin shouted. The rest of the company and I ran after Thorin, trying to escape this spider's nest.

But we were not so fortunate; I heard the roar of a spider and turned quickly to see 12 or spiders heading straight towards us.

We were quickly surrounded on all sides and the dwarves drew their weapons, prepared to fight their way through.

Dwalin let out a war cry as he swung his ax down upon a spider, instantly butchering it. Thorin whipped out his blade and expertly hacked a spider to pieces.

I could do little without a weapon, sure magic was an option, but I did not have enough time to conjure up ice and kill a creature, without having to dodge a blow. Not to mention that this was a battle ground and I feared I might hit one of my companions.

"Fili!" I ducking as a spider moved to hit me.

"A bit busy!" He shouted as he hacked off a leg of a spider he was fighting.

"Throw me one of your daggers!" I yelled still dodging the spider. "I know you must have one to spare!"

"Gimmie a sec!" Fili thrust his sword into the mouth of the spider and it screeched in pain.

"I don't have a second!"

"Fine!" I turned around just in time to see one of Fili's knives hurtling towards me. I quickly ducked, and the dagger sailed over my head and into the head of a spider. I looked behind me then back at Fili.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" I screamed.

"You said throw you a dagger! So I did!"

I quickly turned and ripped the dagger from the dead spiders head. "I didn't really mean it!" I turned and in time to see a spider lunge at me and I stabbed its leg, making it howl and grow angry.

I heard Bombur cry out as he was pinned to the ground. The dwarves quickly killed whatever spider they were fighting, and went to help there pinned comrade. Eight dwarves each grabbed one leg and pulled with all their strength until they ripped the legs off the spider. The spider's body fell onto Bombur who stared at is wide-eyed.

I cringed at the sight of the greenish blood that seemed to seep from its body. But I could not look for long before another horde of spider descended from the trees.

There seemed no end to the spiders as they still came in bunches. Dwalin had no problem fighting the spiders; he proved it by punching the spiders with his bare hands.

"Fili!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw a spider grab Kili from behind, pinning him against its body. After hearing his brother's cry, Fili immediately went and stabbed the spider in the back, causing it to release Kili, who in turn, spun around and stabbed the creature.

I was not fairing as well as I hoped, Fili's small dagger was not the best weapon for the situation. But I managed to the best of my ability. Once we had enough of a clearing, Thorin lead the company through.

"We're clear!" His voice rang out as we quickly looked around for more spiders.

No even a second passed before we saw another spider appear before us. I groaned and slumped slightly, these spiders did not know when to give up. Whether they were just stupid or brave, I did not care. I just wanted them gone.

We spread ourselves out, ready for another fight. I stood in front of everyone, near Thorin, with Fili's dagger in my hands. But as the creature roared, and I braced myself for impact, the most unexpected thing happened.

Thorin looked up, and I followed his gaze to see a figure run across a fallen log. The figure was graceful, and did not stumble once. The person jumped off the log and grabbed ahold of the webbing that a spider was descending from.

Spiraling down from the web he jumped onto the back of the spider and rode it down to the ground, before swiftly killing it with a sword, then slid down the leaves and went under the belly of another spider, slaying it with his sword. Then, just within a blink on an eye, the figure whipped out its bow and had it aimed in between Thorin's eyes.

The company heard the sound of drawstring and we looked around to see numerous elves pointing their arrows at us. I was not necessarily frightened, annoyed probably, but yet thankful that they were not spiders.

"Do not think I won't kill you dwarf, it would be my pleasure."

A/N Chapter 9 complete! I hate to leave you hanging there but I thought it was a good place to end the chapter. As you can probably tell, I'm trying to expand this part of the movie/book because I know if I go through it too fast, you guys will have to wait a few months until the last movie is released.

To say the least, I am soooo excited to see it! I can't wait!

Please let me know in a review what you think! Thanks for reading!

_"Not all those who wander are lost."_

_~ J.R.R Tolkien_


End file.
